Lago de Lágrimas
by Yuuki ai
Summary: "Você conseguiria me levar para fora deste destino e para a luz? Você seria capaz de lutar com a escuridão? Você me guiaria através desse Lago de Lágrimas que você chorou? Você ficaria por perto mesmo com esse monstro dentro de mim?" Sasuke & Sakura.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções...= **Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? = _Importante.

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

A quem começou a ler Lago de Lágrimas, decidi fazer uma fanfic com aquele enredo, é um projeto que eu tenho faz algum tempo, e não queria fazer apenas uma One, porque várias cenas dentro dessa fic me agradam, então decidi ir escrevendo mais, e fiz um roteiro, a fic terá por volta de 6 capítulos ou mais! Então eu recomecei aqui, e coloquei o prólogo para vocês! E vou colocar mais tarde o primeiro capítulo eu acho! Mais observações no final!

* * *

><p><strong>Lago de Lágrimas<strong>

Por Yuuki ai

_**Prólogo**_

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? Com todo aquele amor, confiança, paz e infinidade? Talvez sim ou talvez não. Não importava. Eles não eram uma princesa e dois príncipes, e os rapazes não estavam muito menos lutando por seu amor._

_Um deles magoara seu coração e o outro a ajudara quando precisara? Sim. Era a única resposta que fazia sentido se pensassem em contos de fadas e seus finais felizes. Se pensassem nas promessas de para sempre._

_Mas a promessa deles havia sido quebrada há muito tempo, quando um jovem resolvera trilhar seu próprio caminho no ódio, esquecendo-se completamente de que mudaria a vida de muitas pessoas partindo._

_Egoísmo, compaixão, mentiras, omissões, sangue, mortes. Tudo isso faz mesmo parte de um conto de fadas? Não. E não estavam em um conto de fadas. Estavam mais para suspense ou terror. Onde você não tem para onde correr e é obrigado e enfrentar seus medos com a cabeça erguida._

_A princesa era independente? Mais uma prova de que não faziam parte de um conto de fadas. Um dos príncipes se afogara em seu próprio ódio? Mais uma prova de que não faziam parte de um conto de fadas. O outro príncipe cumpriria uma promessa que carregaria por toda uma vida? Isso sim era próximo de um conto de fadas._

_**Mas o que fazer quando seu castelo esta desmoronando, e quem você precisa está longe?**_

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Voltei aqui com a minha fic Lago de Lágrimas.. Como já disse na parte superior, fiquei inspirada a postar como uma fic de 6 capítulos ou mais, porque ela tem várias cenas que eu gostei muito de escrever, e nessa fic também retrato os sentimentos dos três principais - Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura - personagens do mangá nessa fase que esta ocorrendo agora na terceira guerra.

Decidi começar a escrevê-la após Madara implantar os olhos do Itachi em Sasuke, pensei que poderia ser legal escrever sobre como ele esta querendo alcançar seu objetivo de destruir konoha de vez, de como Naruto e Sakura o querem recuperar de volta.. E bem, saiu isso!

Agora vamos a fic. Fiquei inspirada a escrever mais algumas partes nessa narração depois que li Lithium da linda Hisui Ai. O drabble foi realmente tocante, mesmo sendo pequeno, eu amei!

A música e o drabble me inspiraram muito. Assim como ela disse, a música combina perfeitamente com o casal. Quem não sabe de que música estou falando, estou falando da Lithium do Evanescence.

Sempre fui fã da banda, de verdade é uma das minhas preferidas, senão a minha preferida mesmo, sempre me inspiro a escrever SasuSaku ouvindo Evanescence.

Ah sim, e agora eu vou entrar de férias, o que significa que eu vou poder ficar passeando e deixando reviews por tooooodas as fics que eu acompanho! E vou poder atualizar as minhas fics ne, porque ja passou da hora! - Antes do Amanhecer e correndo riscos estão criando poeira!

E vocês gostaram do prólogo? Se gostaram deixem uma review por favor. Só os autores sabem o quanto vale uma review, incentiva bastante sabe? Porque é importante saber a opinião de vocês né, hihi.

Era isso gente, beeeeijo :*


	2. Capítulo I  Início

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo I - Início**

_"Muitas vezes o que você mais acredita ter esquecido, é o que menos esqueceu"._

Quantas vezes já havia olhado para aquela antiga foto do time sete? Havia perdido as contas nos últimos dias. Tantos fracassos. Tantas perdas, tantas memórias jogadas para o ar. E agora preparava-se para o pior. Seu batalhão com o líder Kakashi sendo a terceira divisão atacaria pelo Oeste. E as tropas se moveriam na manhã seguinte. Gaara comandava uma das outras divisões. E ainda encantava a rosada o fato de alguém da mesma idade da sua, conseguir comandar um batalhão inteiro de homens.

O pior, não era estar indo para uma guerra como a Chefe do batalhão médico que os acompanharia. Não era ter que curar muitos feridos, e muito menos ver seus companheiros morrerem. Era pior saber que enfrentaria isso sozinha. Pois Naruto estava longe treinando com o Raikage, Sai também estava na guerra, mas em outra divisão, e Sasuke... Bom, Sasuke era seu inimigo naquela guerra..

Já havia recebido instruções para matá-lo sem hesitar se fosse preciso, mas será que ela conseguiria trair seu próprio coração ausente para fazer isso?

Sorriu pesarosa ao tocar a face do Uchiha na foto. Fazia tanto tempo desde que Naruto e ela haviam se encontrado com o rapaz. Encontraram-se de uma forma desastrosa que ela preferia esquecer. Era como Kabuto havia dito quando chegaram ao covil de Orochimaru. Sasuke-kun havia mudado. Pode constatar isso com seus próprios olhos ao Uchiha dizer que não matara Naruto por um capricho.

Ou quando teve a Kusanagi quase transpassada por seu coração se não fosse o capitão Yamato. Ou mesmo quando Sasuke quase a matara se não fosse Kakashi e Naruto. Como alguém podia mudar tanto em alguns anos? Ela e Naruto continuavam os mesmos, perseguindo uma sombra que escondia-se perfeitamente bem. Doía ver o loiro tentar salvar seus laços com o moreno quando o mesmo não fazia tanta questão.

Suspirou olhando pela décima vez a janela imaginando onde estaria Sasuke. Não entendia mais por que ela e Naruto ainda procuravam pelo mesmo, teria ele marcado tanto assim a vida de ambos?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Limpava a Kusanagi ainda suja de sangue devido ao treino de algumas horas antes. Estava sentado sobre uma grande pedra sendo perfeitamente iluminado pela Lua. Assim que terminou seu trabalho, fechou os orbes negros, e encostou-se deitado a pedra. Olhou para o céu lembrando-se de seu irmão. Como havia sido injusto! Ainda não conseguia lidar com o sentimento de culpa que lhe consumia cada vez que pensava em Itachi.

Faria aquelas pessoas de Konoha pagarem pela morte do irmão. Uma a uma sofreria a dor a que ele fora infligido. Não importava se elas tivessem algo haver com a morte de Itachi ou não, se eram de Konoha, seriam eliminadas como ratos.

A dor que se consumia cada vez mais forte em seu coração estava abrindo uma ferida ainda maior do que aquela que ele carregara certa vez. Agora era como se a cicatriz tivesse sido aberta e o sangue jorrasse livre infectando o resto do corpo.

Percebeu passos vindos em sua direção, e quando resolveu abrir os olhos, já imaginava quem estava a seu lado. Soltou o ar claramente irritado. – Algo que foi ignorado pela ruiva. – Karin sorria para ele enquanto mexia nos óculos numa forma de tentar ser sensual.

Por essa razão era ridículo ter mulheres em seu time. Primeiro Sakura, agora Karin. Não sabia qual das duas o irritava mais. Se era Sakura quando a mesma vivia lhe fazendo suas declarações ou se era Karin, sendo mais direta, ou seja, relando nele sempre que podia, e fazendo convites nada discretos.

Estava cansado da garota, ah se ela não tivesse aquelas habilidades... A Kusanagi já teria a tempos cortado a sua jugular fazendo o líquido carmim escorrer.

- Sasuke-kun... Vamos dar uma volta? – Sugeriu a garota piscando repetidamente enquanto retirava os óculos se aproximando perigosamente do jovem.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos e soltou um sorrisinho debochado voltando a fita-la indiferente. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e soltou acidamente:

- Por que eu daria uma volta com você? – Indagou sabendo que a garota não teria resposta para a sua pergunta.

- Por que você precisa reconstituir seu clã certo? – Sorriu marota diante da face um pouco surpresa de Sasuke. Definitivamente ele não esperava por uma idiotice daquele tamanho.

Claro que tinha de reconstruir o clã. Mas não naquele momento. Não com Karin. Nunca com Karin.

- Preciso... – Sussurrou arrancando um sorriso vitorioso da mesma que comemorava mentalmente quando foi interrompida por Sasuke quando ia começar a se levantar. – Mas não será agora. E definitivamente não será com você. – Retrucou e levantou-se. – Deveria se preocupar com a guerra que teremos em breve, não com infantilidades ridículas Karin. – Sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça deixando a ruiva ainda atônita.

A mesma bufou de raiva diante das palavras do Uchiha e suspirou derrotada quando sentiu um chackra extremamente conhecido perto de si.

- Suigetsu. Pode sair, eu sei que está aí. – O Azulado saiu de trás da pedra e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva olhando-a com divertimento pela expressão raivosa e derrotada.

- Quanto tempo vai esperar para debochar de mim? – Indagou quando ele já estava em silêncio a algum tempo. Não era comum de Suigetsu ficar muito tempo sem alfinetá-la. Normalmente ele fazia esse tipo de comentário sempre que havia uma brecha. E agora, depois daquela grande rejeição era o momento perfeito.

- Deveria se dar um pouco mais de valor garota. Não é mais que claro que Sasuke-kun – Destacou o Kun para irritá-la – Não quer nada com você?

- Sasuke-kun ainda vai se tocar que eu sou a garota certa para ser mãe de seus filhos Suigetsu. – Soltou irritada quando viu que ele começara com suas brincadeiras de mau gosto. Ia virando-se para sair quando ele a chamou novamente continuando sua linha de raciocínio.

- Sasuke tem muito no que pensar Karin. Você como companheira de time, e como amiga e amante que tenta ser já deveria ter percebido isso. Não ficar irritando-o com suas besteiras amorosas. – Alertou sério saindo do tom de brincadeira enquanto arrumava a Samehada na bainha a suas costas. – Se não quiser que ele acabe com você, melhor ficar na sua.

Um brilho apático passou pelos óculos da garota que os arrumou novamente naquele gesto irritante e continuou seu caminho respondendo apenas um debochado "Hn". Karin era mesmo uma boba.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Revirava-se naquele chão pela centésima vez inquieto. Nenhuma posição lhe parecia confortável o bastante para conseguir em fim embarcar no mundo de sonhos. Suspirou e afundou-se um pouco mais para baixo do fino cobertor. Olhou para o céu acima de si.

Era uma noite bonita e aberta. A Lua iluminava tudo fracamente dando um ar amistoso e acolhedor aquela floresta. As estrelas se aconchegavam em volta da mesma brilhando. Sorriu de canto imaginando o porquê mesmo de estar treinando com o Jinchuuriki para melhorar suas habilidades. E dois nomes lhe vieram à cabeça.

**Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura.**

Proteger aqueles a quem amava. Queria livrar Sasuke que cada vez mais afundava-se no seu ódio, chegando quase a uma viagem sem volta. Uma viagem rumo a escuridão onde seria impossível encontra-lo. E queria proteger a rosada. Depois de tê-la machucado há muito tempo. Quando saiu do controle. Queria também cumprir a promessa que havia feito à garota. _Trazer __Sasuke __de __volta_.

No entanto, estava mais do que comprovado que Sasuke não queria voltar. E estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter sua promessa. Mas não desistiria, ainda que fosse destroçado. Dera a sua palavra.

Virou-se mais uma vez olhando para o chão abaixo de uma árvore. E antes de fechar os olhos, viu uma garota de cabelos rosados, um moreno quieto, e um loiro muito animado sentados abaixo da árvore conversando. A garota estava no galho mais baixo balançando as pernas enquanto sorria da discussão idiota dos amigos.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, imaginando que cenas como aquelas voltariam a acontecer algum dia... Algum dia...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bateu a porta aparentemente irritado enquanto adentrava a grande sala. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa oval, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encostou a testa nas mãos suspirando pesado.

A cabeça estava latejando devido à dor do uso constante da Kekkei Genkai. Sabia que a visão estava cada vez mais ficando turva. O preço que pagaria por aquela maldição era alto demais. E não podia nem lamentar-se sozinho. Sentiu uma presença de um chackra sombrio muito perto de si. Uchiha Madara.

- O que quer? – Perguntou irritado sem tirar os olhos da madeira.

- Parece irritado Sasuke, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ignorou a pergunta do Uchiha mais novo e lhe dirigiu outra. Encostou-se a cadeira a direita de Sasuke e sorriu em escárnio.

- Não te interessa. – Respondeu ríspido. Odiava ser incomodado quando queria ficar só.

- O ataque será em alguns dias. Quero que permaneça o mais longe que puder de Kabuto. Temo que ele esteja planejando te seqüestrar quando as coisas estourarem. – Alertou não mais interessado no que havia ocorrido com o rapaz. Sasuke ergueu os olhos mostrando um sinal de interesse.

- Me seqüestrar? – Indagou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim. Acredito que ele ainda possui a idéia ridícula de trazer Orochimaru de volta a vida. – Os orbes negros do moreno cerraram-se com a menção do nome do antigo sensei. – E quer ser corpo para isso. Agora que possui o mangekyo.

- Ele não conseguirá. Não vou dar meu corpo a ninguém. – Alertou baixo e mortalmente.

- Também acho. No entanto, cautela. Pois ele invocara todos os ex – Akatsukis. – Suspirou pesado cruzando os braços se acomodando mais a cadeira. - Nunca sabemos se ele pode se virar contra nós nessa guerra.

O Uchiha mais novo franziu o cenho. Se Kabuto achava mesmo que teria alguma chance, poderia se preparar para morrer. Perguntou-se internamente se Konoha teria alguma chance de vencer aquela guerra.

- Acredito que mesmo sem ele, Konoha não nos vencerá. – O Uchiha mais velho balbuciou como se lesse os pensamentos do rapaz. – A menos que Naruto libere o poder do nove caudas. – Completou olhando por trás da máscara para ver a expressão de Sasuke quando mencionasse o nome do antigo melhor amigo.

Sabia que Sasuke se importava ainda que minimamente com o portador da Kyuubi. Sabia que por mais que o rapaz afirmasse não ter ligação nenhuma com ninguém, - a não ser que fosse ódio – ele sempre se importaria com os antigos companheiros de time.

- Você machucaria Uzumaki Naruto, e a garota... Haruno... – Esforçou-se para lembrar. - Sakura, Sasuke? – Quis saber curioso. Viu que o cenho antes franzido conseguiu ficar ainda mais distante. Não que não pudesse ler além das expressões do rapaz, mas queria ouvir dos lábios do mesmo.

Estreitou os orbes negros ao ouvir o nome dos ex-companheiros. Quem aquele velho de merda pensava que era para perguntar sobre quem ele machucaria ou não? Não devia resposta alguma a ninguém. Muito menos a ele. E era muito claro que passaria por qualquer um que tentasse impedi-lo de realizar seus objetivos.

- Machucaria qualquer um que tentasse me impedir. Não importando quem fosse. – Retrucou sombrio fechando os olhos enquanto massageava as têmporas.

- Soube que o garoto não esta a par da guerra. Ele esta treinando com o Raikage... – Sussurrou mais para si mesmo. O que não passou despercebido por Sasuke. – Querendo aprender a controlar o poder do nove caudas.

- Naruto não vai lutar? – Indagou com um sorriso de canto. – Interessante. Assim não terei que gastar meu tempo ouvindo lamentações.

- Mas a garota esta na terceira divisão, junto com Hatake Kakashi. – Continuou.

- Não acho que Sakura represente grande problema. – Não soube por que, mas lembrou-se da garota de anos atrás, quando ele a abandonara naquele banco no meio da noite. Ela era tão frágil e fraca..

- Se eu fosse você, não a subestimaria. Ainda que ela seja mais fraca do que você, ela também foi treinada por um dos três Sannins. – Pausou olhando para o chão. - Andei ouvindo muito sobre ela, sobre sua especialização em venenos, a força sobre humana, e inteligência beneficiada. – Sorriu ao terminar a frase.

- Por que esse súbito interesse na minha ex-companheira de time? – Quis saber. Era estranho que Madara falasse tanto de alguém que não fosse no mínimo... Próximo a ele.

- Nada. Só acho que seria bom ter alguém com conhecimento em ninjutsu médico do nosso lado. – Sorriu maroto. – Não acha Sasuke? – Indagou sorrindo especulador.

- Sakura jamais trairia Konoha. – Olhou para o teto, e depois para frente em nenhum ponto específico.

- Mas ela trairia você Sasuke? Ou o sentimento que ela tem por você? – Desafiou o Uchiha.

Sasuke mostrou uma leve expressão de surpresa nos rosto e voltou a sua máscara de frieza de sempre. Sorriu de canto e perguntou.

- Como sabe que Sak.. – Foi interrompido por uma garota que entrou escandalosamente pela porta indo em direção aos dois.

- Ainda gostaria de ver uma luta entre essa garota e Karin. – Piscou um dos olhos e sorriu. - Mais especificamente, por sua causa. – Sussurrou antes de ser sugado por seu justo de espaço tempo.

A ruiva olhou para Sasuke que tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto enquanto olhava para ela. Como Madara podia saber que um dia Sakura havia o amado? Agora ele lia pensamentos? Não... Não podia ser. E que conversa foi aquela de ter alguém com conhecimentos médicos do lado deles? Madara não esperava que ele convencesse Sakura a mudar de lado... Esperava? Aquilo sim era uma loucura.

- Sasuke-kun? – Chamou Karin pela terceira vez quando Sasuke pareceu estar viajando em seus pensamentos. Estava com o rosto franzido e as mãos na frente da boca uma sobre a outra. – Sasuke-kun! – Tocou o braço dele impaciente. O mesmo segurou sua mão com força quando ela o tocou.

- Não me toque. – Sibilou por entre os dentes.

Numa luta Karin contra Sakura, com certeza Karin perderia.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**-** Acha que Sasuke ainda sente algo por seus antigos companheiros? – Indagou o azulado olhando para o rapaz a seu lado.

Juugo observou as ondas se chocarem contra as rochas com força. Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa noturna e marítima tocar-lhe. Suspirou inclinando um pouco a cabeça para a direita.

- Acho que é muito difícil esquecer por completo alguém. – A imagem de Kimimaro lhe veio a cabeça – As vezes nos restam apenas memórias. E memórias, por mais que queiramos esquece-las, elas sempre estarão ali.

Suigetsu baixou um pouco os olhos e sorriu. Talvez Sasuke não fosse tão frio como fosse esperado. Talvez ainda tivesse alguma humanidade no seu interior. E sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida por uma ruiva eufórica que chegava correndo e disparando xingamentos contra ninguém em particular.

- Karin, qual o problema? – Perguntou o portador do selo amaldiçoado.

- Baka, ele não pode fazer isso, eu posso dar conta! – Gritou nervosa sentando-se a direita do rapaz.

- O que aconteceu feiosa? – Suigetsu alfinetou para ver se ela reagia.

- Aquele Madara! Eu ouvi uma conversa!

- Novamente escutando por trás das portas? – O espadachim negou com a cabeça risonho. – Que coisa mais feia.

- Calado baka! Aquele Madara... Quer trazer a ex garota do time do Sasuke-kun para se juntar com a gente!

- Aquela garota de cabelos rosa? – Ela respondeu que sim. - Interessante. – Juugo permaneceu calado apenas observando a ruiva que ainda bufava de raiva. Era no mínimo engraçado observar a demonstração de ciúme da garota.

- Isso não é interessante Suigetsu baka! – Gritou dando um forte soco na cabeça do rapaz que se tornou água e logo voltou ao normal. A rastreadora virou o rosto e fez um pequeno bico. – Ele quer trazer mais uma mulher para cá.

- Mais uma? Que outra nós temos hn? – Divertiu-se com a raiva contida que Karin estava suportando. Viu como os olhos dela brilhavam de ódio por tais palavras. Era incrivelmente fácil irritar a companheira.

- Sasuke-kun jamais me trocaria por alguém. – Murmurou sorrindo sem muita convicção lembrando-se do Sasuke de minutos atrás.

- Não se esqueça que ela chegou primeiro do que você na vida dele. – Sorriu mais uma vez com seu próprio comentário. Juugo preferiu ficar calado. Não fazia idéia de como consolar Karin, por que se a Kunoichi de Konoha de juntasse a eles, ela certamente teria alguma proximidade maior do Shinobi.

- Não se preocupe Karin. Não acho que ela se juntaria a nós.

- Espero que não, senão vou mostrar a ela quem Sasuke-kun ama! – Murmurou com os olhos brilhando de ódio.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooie gente *-*<strong>

Então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Foi basicamente uma apresentação dos personagens e do conflito. As coisas começam a melhorar a partir do segundo capítulo, eu juro!

E essa Karin? Acreditem essa vaquinha ruiva ainda vai aprontar MUITO com a Sakura, principalmente quando se tratar do nosso Uchiha lindo e gostoso!

Enfim, a fic é baseada nos acontecimentos do mangá ultimamente, mas as coisas que não me agradarem eu vou mudar aqui, porque não estou fazendo plágio também né -.-

Era isso gente, se quiserem me mandar uma review, vou ficar bem feliz! UAHUHSUAS

beeijos :*


	3. Capítulo II  Olhos

**Notas importantes: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções...= **Narração normal.**

**XxXx = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? =_**Importante.**

_"Como você vai ensinar para ele agora a explosão Bijuu?" = _**Pensamentos_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Lago de Lágrimas<strong>

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo II – Olhos.**

"_O ódio pode ter uma memória melhor do que o próprio amor."_

O Sol que nascia por trás das montanhas naquela manhã anunciava o prelúdio do que estava por vir. Naquele dia as tropas se moveriam adiante calculando meticulosamente seus passos e com muito cuidado para que não sofressem ataques inimigos.

Ela não dormira. Por mais que o cansaço estivesse praticamente vencendo suas pálpebras que insistiam em se fechar, a preocupação era muito maior fazendo com que apenas se remexesse insistentemente e passasse a noite toda em claro imaginando o que estaria esperando no dia seguinte.

Tentou evitar pensar em como as coisas seriam como se Naruto e Sasuke estivessem ali. O que era muito irônico pois caso Sasuke estivesse ali nada daquela guerra estaria acontecendo. Afinal, ele estava por trás de tudo também. Mas apenas no fim, mesmo que por aquele meio algo bom havia acontecido com aquela guerra.

Agora todos os países estavam unidos para acabar aquela guerra contra Madara e seu exército. Por mais que a confiança dos Kages uns nos outros ainda não fossem tão grandes, podia ser sentida de longe a tensão que as poucos se dissipava e dava lugar ao trabalho em equipe para defender algo muito maior que aquelas richas. Estavam todos unidos e prontos com sua determinação dispostos a se sacrificarem uns pelos outros, prontos para defenderem seus países e sua paz tanto almejada e que estava por um fio de terminar.

Aquela determinação que fluía pelas veias de todos naquela manhã, aquela determinação levara Sakura a acordar tão cedo pronta para se juntar ao restante da divisão enquanto desmontavam o acampamento para seguir em frente.

Assim que saiu de sua tenta encontrou-se com Kakashi encostado a uma das árvores por perto lendo seu Icha Icha costumeiro. Era absolutamente incrível que nem em uma situação crítica como aquelas ele conseguia abandonar seu precioso livro erótico.

Sorriu afetuosa quando os olhos de seu sensei pousaram sobre si curiosos diante da expressão longínqua de sua aluna. O passar dos anos apenas os aproximara mais. O buraco que insistia em existir no peito de ambos e Naruto apenas podia ser preenchido com a força, amizade e fé dos três que acreditavam um dia poder firmar o time sete novamente.

- Ohaio Sakura-chan. – Cumprimentou com um aceno leve de cabeça.

- Ohaio Kakashi-sensei. – Respondeu educada aproximando-se do homem de cabelos prateados. – Quando partiremos? – Perguntou rapidamente parando em frente ao shinobi.

- Creio que em apenas algumas horas as tropas estarão em movimento. – Revirou os olhos tediosamente. – Estou apenas esperando Pakkun retornar com a informação de que todas divisões estão prontas para partir.

- Compreendo... – Murmurou mais para si mesma.

Novamente aquela incerteza que não a deixara dormir na noite passada a assolava como se não pudesse fugir desses pensamentos. Os ombros antes eretos agora caíram um pouco e o olhar foi baixado para o chão enquanto uma das mãos foi para a barra da saia apertando-a freneticamente.

O que encontrariam no caminho a seguir? Será que seria fácil vencer qualquer inimigo que viesse em seu caminho? E pior, que fim tomaria Sasuke caso não se rendesse?

- Sakura.

A voz de Kakashi parecia um eco distante. Pois a dor que se alastrava em seu peito se fazia tão presente que até seus sentidos foram interditados impedindo que ouvisse ou visse qualquer coisa a sua frente que não fosse a imagem de Sasuke sendo torturado ou pior, morto dolorosamente diante de seus olhos. A visão fez com que seus olhos ficassem mais úmidos que o normal, e a respiração acelerasse consideravelmente.

- Sakura. – O sensei insistiu. Vendo que não havia recebido resposta de sua aluna, deu dois passos segurando os ombros da rosada e remexendo-a para que acordasse de seus devaneios.

- Sensei! – Murmurou como se tivesse acabado de ser tirada de um coma psicológico. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram um pouco diante do contato repentino e de perceber onde seus pensamentos a tinham levado.

- Sakura, preciso de você aqui. Fique comigo, não me assuste desse jeito... – Repreendeu com um sorriso por trás da máscara.

A rosada sentiu as bochechas se tingirem de vermelho pela vergonha. Havia jurado que não deixaria ninguém a ver naquele estado. Não sabia como seus pensamentos a tinham traído naquele instante revelando sua habitual fraqueza psicológica quando se tratava de Sasuke.

- Gomen sensei. – Suspirou cansada retraindo os ombros. – Não acontecerá de novo. – Virou-se de costas para que o shinobi não visse a fraqueza em seus olhos. Havia aprendido a não manifestar suas emoções, e não queria que ele se preocupasse. – Tenho que ver Shizune e pegar todos os medicamentos. Até daqui a pouco. – Disse muito baixo e praticamente correu para longe de Kakashi o mais rápido que podia.

- Sakura... – O homem murmurou tristemente com uma expressão preocupada.

Corria rapidamente tentando se livrar daquelas lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto. Os olhos semi abertos não enxergavam muito bem o que estava a sua frente tentando evitar ao máximo que qualquer shinobi a visse daquela maneira. Era a médica responsável por aquela divisão, não podia se dar ao luxo de que todos a vissem daquela maneira.

Estacionou perto de uma árvore onde tinha certeza que ninguém a observava. Suspirou cansada e uma de suas mãos pousou no tronco logo em seguida descansando seu antebraço e o cotovelo. A testa encontrou o braço e sua cabeça pendeu para baixo com seu queixo quase encontrando o peito. As esmeraldas foram fechadas fortemente tentando evitar novas lágrimas. A outra mão batia insistentemente no tronco tentando se livrar daquela dor.

- Droga... – Sussurrou para si mesma quando sentiu algumas farpas se enfiarem em sua palma. Maldita luva que havia esquecido de colocar naquela manhã. Sentou-se rapidamente encostando as costas no tronco e soltou um muxoxo curando a mão que antes sangrava um pouco.

Observou ao longe quando ergueu a cabeça que a divisão estava com o acampamento montado e esperando apenas o sinal. Voltou para onde Shizune estava terminando de fazer as anotações dos medicamentos que estavam carregando.

- Shizune. – Chamou quando se aproximou da morena perto o suficiente.

- Sakura-san. – Respondeu a outra com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios. Parou as anotações entregando-as para Sakura, que nem precisara pedir para que a morena entendesse suas palavras mudas.

Os olhos verdes passearam rapidamente anotando tudo mentalmente tentando perceber se havia algo faltando. Mas estava tudo certo, todas as quantias de remédios e todas as injeções, macas e todos os outros aparatos que precisariam para curar os feridos se encontravam ali, juntamente com os suprimentos de armas.

- Bom trabalho Shizune. – Elogiou com um sorriso um pouco forçado.

- Arigatou Sakura-san.

- Estamos prontos para partir. – Anunciou o líder da divisão, Hatake Kakashi. – Dois minutos para tomar sua posição.

Sakura observou de canto de olho seu sensei e sorriu consigo mesma pensando que não poderiam ter um líder melhor para aquela divisão.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os passos silenciosos preenchiam o corredor subterrâneo fazendo com que não notassem sua presença. Um pequeno sorriso por trás da máscara continha toda a ironia de quem poderia estar feliz. Tudo estava saindo como planejado. Sasuke sobre seu comando, Kabuto como aliado... Nada poderia estar melhor.

Naquele instante estava indo visitar o pequeno e tão influenciável Uchiha. Era algo de extrema importância para que fosse chamado aquela hora da madrugada. Mas não se importava com o horário, sono era a última coisa que precisava.

Os corredores escuros deram lugar a luz da Lua que inundava aquela clareira fazendo com que o ambiente ficasse até bonito. Virou-se para a esquerda onde pôde observar Sasuke sentado acima de um grande esqueleto observando serenamente, mas ainda com aquela aura sombria a Lua.

- Admirar a Lua desse jeito traz de volta memórias daquela noite... – Sorriu um pouco ameno e continuou olhando para a Lua. – Memórias que eu tentei repreender. – Eu posso me lembrar de Itachi agora. Coisas que eu tranquei no fundo do meu coração estão voltando a vir a tona em minha mente.

"- E quando finalmente obtiver os mesmos olhos que eu, venha até mim de novo. Fuja, fuja. Agarre-se a vida."

- Ele... Estava chorando. – Sasuke confidenciou baixo, mas alto o bastante para que Madara ouvisse. – Eu presumi estar vendo coisas... Não consegui aceitar. Aparentemente você falou a verdade.

- E quanto aos olhos de Itachi? O que fará com eles? Vai tomá-los como seus? – Perguntou casualmente como se estivessem falando de um assunto qualquer.

- Minha visão está bem deteriorada. – Assumiu com a voz monótona. – Preciso deles principalmente agora. – Articulou alguns segundos depois deixando que o Uchiha mais velho entendesse o que ele queria que fosse feito.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto do moreno por trás da máscara e logo ele se virou para voltar na mesma direção de onde estava indo, gesticulando para que Sasuke o seguisse.

- Vamos Sasuke-san. – Murmurou rapidamente adentrando os corredores com Sasuke em seu encalço.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após algumas horas de procedimentos de cirurgia, os olhos de Itachi já haviam sido implantados em Sasuke, que deveria ficar de repouso por um período até que pudesse utilizar dos poderosos olhos.

Andava rapidamente em direção ao encontro com Kabuto nas redondezas próximas daquele vale. A mente vagava entre seu plano que estava indo corretamente e o nove caudas, que aquela altura ainda não havia se mostrado em nenhuma das divisões daquela guerra.

- Kabuto.

- Madara-san. – Sorriu o outro debochado.

O moreno Uchiha apenas revirou os olhos por trás da máscara, e em uma explosão de fumaça que não durou mais de dois segundos dois corpos surgiram à frente de ambos os homens.

- Esses não são...? – Indagou o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados.

- Os cachorrinhos de Danzou. Eu os mantive presos em um genjutsu com meu Sharingan desde que os capturei.

- Isso foi desagradável... – Sussurrou o rapaz com olhos de cobra.

- Aqui temos tudo que você precisa. Use um para reviver o outro usando o Edo Tensei.

- Muito bom... – Um sorriso sádico surgiu enquanto a língua pontiaguda passeava pelos lábios emitindo um chiado. – Para começar é uma variação de Kuchiose no Jutsu. – O rabo de cobra esticou-se rapidamente em direção a um dos corpos erguendo-o do chão pelo pescoço.

Um pergaminho foi desenrolado e postado diante do homem segurado acima do chão. Madara se afastou alguns centímetros observando a cena. Kabuto segurou uma kunai rapidamente enfiando-a no abdome do rapaz tirando um pouco de sangue.

- A técnica chama a alma de um falecido do além, o "mundo puro" de volta para esse plano. O "mundo impuro." – Murmurou para que o Uchiha entendesse o que se passava ali. – A alma do alvo deve residir obrigatoriamente no mundo puro. Se a alma foi selada em um lugar diferente ou se não há DNA suficiente ele não pode ser revivido.

- Entendo...

- Por isso a tentativa de Orochimaru-sama de reviver o Yondaime falhou... O yondaime selou sua própria alma no estômago do Deus da morte com o Shikki Fuujin (1)... – Um suspiro de desagrado escapou de seus lábios e uma mão foi até o capuz ajeitando-o. – E, durante o plano da "Queda de Konoha" o Sandaime Hiruzen utilizou o mesmo selo para selar o Shodaime e o Nidaime.

- Ou seja, nenhum antigo hokage pode ser revivido pelo Edo Tensei? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Sim. – O pergaminho foi estendido no chão e uma das mãos pousou sobre o papel com tinta preta. – Eu revivi inúmeros ninjas, e conseguir o DNA deles foi uma provação.

A mão antes no pergaminho foi retirada dando espaço para que a técnica se espalhasse pelo chão formando dois enormes círculos negros com desenhos a sua volta. Os dois homens foram postos de joelhos com as mãos presas para que o Edo tensei se concretizasse.

Com as mãos juntas, algumas palavras foram recitadas por Kabuto, e logo os corpos começavam a se desfazer, como se sua pele estivesse sendo arrancada aos poucos, despelando lentamente com toda aquela agonia. Um grito de horror percorreu a espinha de um dos homens e logo todo seu corpo havia sido consumido dando lugar a outro.

- E finalmente, o humano vivo vira um recipiente para a alma do que estava morto. – Aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios de cobra. – E o Edo Tensei está completo.

Kabuto levantou-se e foi em direção ao corpo ainda ajoelhado.

- E esse talismã trava suas personalidades e os transforma em peões obedientes. A pessoa revivida segue as minhas ordens, não pode morrer e pode usar todas as suas habilidades originais.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os pássaros de Sai sobrevoavam o céu a procura de inimigos silenciosamente. A terceira divisão estava abaixo se movendo. Um aviso foi mandado que inimigos se aproximavam pelas embrenhadas florestas a sua frente.

Selos bomba foram adicionados a suas caudas e logo desciam em investida no caminho dos ninjas inimigos. Haku percebeu um pouco tarde demais o ataque aéreo, e uma explosão ocorreu em alguns segundos.

- Continuem atacando! – Gritou Sai sobre um enorme pássaro de tinta nos céus. – Saji acenda o sinal luminoso!- Completou desenhando mais alguns pássaros.

- O sinal vermelho... – Proferiu Kakashi. – É o esquadrão de emboscada, vamos lá!

- Vamos rapazes, usem seu fogo da juventude para vencermos! – Gritou Gai com os punhos sendo agitados no ar e um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Aquele sinal de fumaça entre as nuvens... Era óbvio que os inimigos atacariam dali. – Disse Haku observando atentamente o céu. – Permitam-me cuidar disso.

Uma outra explosão foi ouvida e logo o céu estava com um ar frio se manifestando.

- Ar frio? – Perguntou-se baixo Sai. – Neve?

Haku apareceu atrás de Sai e com um segundo de distração, agulhas afiadas foram lançadas contra seu pássaro que se desfez em tinta derrubando todos os shinobis sobre ele. A queda foi um pouco alta, e a colisão foi rápida. Levantaram-se o mais rápido possível e a sua frente observaram um grupo de Shinobis inimigos.

- Eu não sinto rancor por nenhum de vocês, mas não temos escolha. – Foram as últimas palavras de Haku antes de se lançar rapidamente com os outros em um ataque frontal.

- Aí vêm eles!

Zabuza avançou rapidamente em direção a Sai, e com o punho pronto para lhe desferir o=um soco na altura da mandíbula foi parado imediatamente por Kakashi. Os olhares se cruzaram. Os olhos de um demônio com os olhos de um herói. Permaneceram por alguns segundos naquela luta silenciosa de olhares onde fagulhas de ódio começavam a surgir nos olhos do demônio da neve.

- Kakashi-san.. – Sussurrou Haku diante da aparição do ninja.

- Kakashi-san, você nos salvou. – Agradeceu Sai rapidamente.

- É cedo para comemorações, todas as essas pessoas são extremamente perigosas. – Advertiu o ninja dos cabelos prateados com o rosto sério.

- Eu sabia que enfrentaria alguém, mas não tinha idéia que seria você Kakashi. – Disse Zabuza entre dentes com um sorriso maldoso. – Eu deveria ter sido mandado para o inferno quando você acabou comigo naquela ponte, mas de repente apareci ao lado de Haku. E eu pensei que algo estava errado. Aqui não parece ser nem o inferno, e nem o céu...

- Você está de volta ao mundo real.

- Zabuza, Haku.. – Ponderou Sakura por alguns instantes.

Era como se suas memórias estivessem de volta. Memórias daquele tempo quando pensou ter perdido Sasuke para sempre, e na felicidade que a assolou quando percebeu que ele estava vivo. Engoliu rapidamente a surpresa e se preparou internamente para a luta.

- Esperem o sinal de Kakashi! – Disse um dos ninjas que estava mais atrás com o resto da divisão.

- Heh.. A aluna Kunoichi de Kakashi.. Com certeza você cresceu. Como esta aquele outro moleque?

- Bem.. – Respondeu a rosada com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Naruto.. – Haku articulou para si mesmo.

"_Eu vou me tornar o maior ninja do mundo, e fazer todos reconhecerem o quão forte eu sou!"_

- Graças a vocês dois Naruto encontrou seu próprio caminho ninja e jurou sobre seus túmulos sempre continuar nele. Tornou-se um shinobi admirável. – Disse Kakashi com uma ponta de orgulho na voz.

- Então tenho certeza que ele vai ficar cada vez mais forte. – Sorriu Haku docemente.

Longe dali, Kabuto ativava a técnica verdadeira do Edo Tensei nublando as memórias de suas marionetes. _"__Agora__a__verdadeira__luta.__"_

Um espasmo foi sentido por Zabuza dentro de seu corpo, e logo sua posição se alterara, os olhos adquiriram um brilho ainda mais raivoso, e aquela aura de demônio tingiu todo seu ser.

- Kakashi. Por favor detenha-nos.. – Foi a última coisa que pôde murmurar coerentemente antes de se lançar para seu ataque inimigo.

- Afastem-se! – Gritou Kakashi saltando rapidamente para longe de Zabuza e os outros shinobis, adquirindo uma distância segura.

- Minha mente está se apagando.. – Proferiu Haku.

- Droga..

- Essa aura infernal.. – Gai segurou uma kunai em suas mãos firmemente.

- Gai, fique atento as investidas silenciosas de Zabuza, são realmente ligeiras.

- Kakashi não hesite me pare como for preciso. Eu já estou morto. Minha humanidade está morta. – Convicto de suas palavras o demônio sorriu uma última vez.

- Certo. Entendi.

A formação da divisão havia sido desfeita no momento que atacaram frontalmente os ninjas inimigos. Kakashi observou atentamente os ninjas a sua volta se retraírem em suas pernas e darem alguns passos para trás se juntando aos outros.

- Agrupe o esquadrão de batalha ao redor dos ninjas sensores. Todos os outros cubram-nos a partir dos pontos periféricos na formação de defesa Manji! Zabuza é capaz de detectar a posição de seu alvo através do som! Fiquem atentos. – Lembrou Kakashi aos outros.

- A névoa esta ficando densa.. A visibilidade está ficando pior!

- Não há o que temer, irei protegê-la mesmo que custe minha vida Sakura-san! – Sorriu Rock Lee caloroso para a garota ao seu lado.

Dentro dos pensamentos de Sakura aquelas palavras entraram e saíram rapidamente não se misturando a sua concentração, a concentração que precisaria para se salvar e fazer um bom trabalho com todos os que se ferissem.

- Cuidem também das costas, o centro onde estamos é o único ponto cego! – A rosada disse rapidamente.

Golpes de lâminas foram ouvidos perto do centro. Um dos homens havia sido atingido na cabeça por um dos golpes certeiros de Zabuza. O demônio se esgueirou sorrateiramente entre a névoa que aos poucos se tornava cada vez mais densa.

- Estão atacando!

A garota Paku usuária do elemento calor avançou fazendo selos com as mãos se aproximando perigosa e rápida do esquadrão.

- Aí vem ela! – Um dos shinobis gritou pegando uma kunai em mãos.

Bolas de calor surgiram em direção a alguns shinobis acertando-os em cheio fazendo com que seus corpos derretessem com aquele vapor de temperatura altíssima que os consumia de dentro para fora.

O homem Gari usuário do elemento explosão atacou o outro lado da formação explodindo milhões de pedaços da terra abaixo dos pés de alguns shinobis que com o impacto foram explodidos juntamente com a terra. O sangue espirrou em grande quantidade acima dos outros ninjas.

- Desgraçado!

Haku foi em direção ao centro da formação onde se encontravam Gai, Kakashi, Lee e Sakura. Um forte chute de Gai e Lee foi desferido no peito do garoto que voou alguns metros para trás dando algum espaço para se ajeitarem mais uma vez.

As lâminas de Kakashi e Zabuza colidiram. E novamente aquele mesmo olhar de rancor e aquela aura assassina do demônio pareciam o engolfar para um mar sem volta.

- Nossa vez. – Sorriu convencido por trás da máscara acertando um soco no nariz do oponente que se desorientou e cambaleou para trás dois passos.

Sakura curava incessantemente todos os feridos que ainda não estavam mortos. No rosto aquela expressão de dor que parecia ser cada vez maior tentava parecer mais amena quando encarava os olhos de alguns dos feridos.

Como odiava tudo aquilo, toda aquela guerra, aquela discórdia, todas aquelas mortes desnecessárias para o bem dos outros. Sentia-se sozinha em meio a tudo aquilo, sentia-se sozinha sem o abraço de seu amigo loiro para confortá-la e dizer que tudo acabaria bem. Mas ao menos, Naruto estava seguro bem longe dali. Aquele fardo era dela, era a hora de continuar provando sua independência.

Um estrondo foi ouvido em meio ao campo de batalha, e túmulos surgiram no centro do pandemônio revelando por trás de suas portas mais corpos controlados pelo Edo tensei. Os olhos de Kakashi saltaram levemente quando pôde observar quem estava pro trás dos outros seis túmulos.

- Essa não.. – A seu lado Gai observava com a mesma expressão horrorizada os inimigos que acabavam de surgir.

- Os sete espadachins lendários. – Sussurrou o Hatake saltando para trás. – Acertem todos de uma única vez, ganhem o máximo de tempo possível! – Gritou ele alto o suficiente para conseguir a atenção de todos.

Milhares de Shurikens, kunais e selos explosivos foram lançados inutilmente contra os espadachins que continuaram parados na mesma posição de antes. As armas foram repelidas e caíram a seu redor espalhadas pelo chão.

- Estamos ferrados, nenhum de nossos ataques parece fazer efeito! – Desesperou-se um dos ninjas.

- Ensui. – Chamou Kakashi. O ninja já sabia o que fazer.

A técnica do clã Nara foi aplicada no Hatake. Seus movimentos foram controlados como os de uma marionete.

- Ensui, diminua as amarras e me deixe mexer como eu quiser! – Pediu o líder sendo atendido. – Yamanaka Santa, troque de mente comigo! Use suas habilidades de sensor para identificar onde está o inimigo, a névoa esta cada vez mais densa. Vamos acertar Zabuza primeiro.

- Certo Kakashi-san.

- Quando identificar onde ele está, acabe com a técnica e me deixe voltar para meu corpo. Enquanto eu lutar com ele farei nossas sombras se juntarem. No momento que isso acontecer, Ensui combine sua técnica e use o enforcamento das sombras para paralisarmos Zabuza de uma vez.

- Sim.

- Certo, vamos lá! – Anunciou o homem de cabelos prateados correndo em direção a névoa densa com um olhar que carregava a vontade do fogo, a determinação.

Enquanto Kakashi se movia cuidadosamente entre a névoa, os outros espadachins começaram a se mover acertando diversos shinobis que estavam formando uma espécie de defesa ao redor de onde Kakashi estava se movendo. Os barulhos de lâminas se chocando ficava cada vez mais freqüente enquanto a divisão tentava a defesa.

A adrenalina percorrendo o corpo de cada um juntamente com o fluxo acelerado de chackra estava criando uma enorme vontade de vencer a qualquer custo. Não se deixariam vencer tão facilmente, lutariam até o ultimo segundo.

Zabuza de costas não notou a aproximação de Kakashi. A técnica havia sido quebrada e ele estava em seu corpo novamente. O punho erguido revelava o chidori que estava pronto para acabar com o demônio certeiramente. A técnica não podia ser parada de maneira alguma e ele acertaria.

O punho atingiu um corpo, mas quando se deu conta, Haku estava a sua frente segurando o braço de Kakashi que havia transpassado seu peito na intenção de proteger Zabuza. O sangue espirrou no rosto de Kakashi que teve seus olhos arregalados como pratos diante da visão.

Diante da cena, Zabuza ignorou Haku que perdia muito sangue completamente e partiu para atacar Kakashi com intenções malignas.

A lâmina da enorme espada do demônio estava indo em direção a Kakashi e Haku pronta para cortar ambos ao meio.

"Ele vai cortar a criança comigo, ele vai cortar a criança!" Aquele pensamento não saía da cabeça de Kakashi.

- General Kakashi! - Ao longe um ninja do exército gritou, mas sua voz parecia muito distante naquele momento.

O líder saltou sobre seus pés e rodou jogando o corpo de Haku diretamente na lâmina. O corte profundo atingiu o corpo que se estilhaçou em alguns pedaços. Ele parecia estar se desfazendo da mesma maneira que a técnica do Edo tensei era aplicada, retirando a pele lentamente para ser substituída pela alma do substituto.

Kakashi observou a cena e novamente iniciou o Chidori correndo em direção a Zabuza.

- Essas lutas vão acabar agora. – Murmurou antes de se lançar diretamente ao demônio.

Antes de Zabuza pudesse reagir, o resquício de humanidade dentro de seu ser fez com que estancasse por um segundo no lugar que foi o suficiente para que Kakashi aumentasse sua velocidade e transpassasse o corpo do demônio na direção do peito assim como fez com Haku rapidamente.

A pele de Zabuza foi aos poucos se soltando de seu corpo assim como Haku que já estava morto no chão.

- Ensui agora! – Gritou o líder para que a técnica de enforcamento começasse.

A sombra se alastrou pelo chão na direção de Zabuza e prendeu seu corpo impossibilitando que se mexesse.

- Maki, agora! – Kakashi chamou o outro ninja que começou a técnica de selamento dos dois corpos para que o Edo Tensei não os possuísse novamente.

A névoa se dissipou com o selamento de Zabuza possibilitando aos outros enxergarem os inimigos de novo se tornando mais fácil fazer um combate.

- Kakashi o ninja copiador está pronto para causar um estrago. – Disse decisivamente o homem de cabelos prateados.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava sendo conduzido a uma sala juntamente com seu mentor, Killer Bee. Haviam passado por diversos corredores e naquele momento estavam em frente a uma enorme sala que na porta continha a estátua do oito caudas.

- E agora uma estátua do oito caudas.. Isso está ficando chato. – Murmurou o loiro parecendo entediado.

- Essa é a entrada para um lugar diferente! É a última parte do treinamento, então cala a boca e siga em frente! – Respondeu o Jinchuuriki sem perder a pose de rapper. – Vou te ensinar o golpe mais forte de um jinchuuriki certo? Então fica esperto!

- Certo. Preciso aprender a controlar por completo esse poder. Só assim ele será meu! – Disse Naruto convicto enquanto adentrava a sala a passos rápidos. – Então qual o primeiro passo?

- Você transforma a besta em si. Esse é o primeiro passo guri! – Disse o moreno se transformando rapidamente em seu Bijuu de oito caudas. – É sua vez de tentar, vamos arrebentar.

O Uzumaki juntou ambas as mãos tentando se concentrar em se transformar na Kyuubi, aquela altura praticamente domada por ele. O chackra alaranjado estava começando a fluir por seu corpo começando o processo de transformação. E após alguns instantes tudo o que sua imaginação pode trazer foi uma pequena raposa que não deveria ter mais que um metro de altura.

- Isso foi palha. Como você não se da bem com a Kyuubi a transformação falha.

Dentro do corpo do oito caudas Bee estava com alguns problemas para saber como explicar a Naruto o que viria a seguir. Um jinchuuriki que não consegue se coordenar com seu Bijuu é o mesmo que ser inútil, e Naruto não se dava nada bem com a Kyuubi.

"Como você vai ensinar para ele agora a explosão Bijuu? É a primeira coisa que um jinchuuriki aprende quando se transforma em seu bijuu Bee." - Perguntou o hachibi aparentando preocupação.

"Hm.." – Respondeu pensativo Bee.

"Além disso não acha bom contar a ele sobre os riscos do modo forma de besta? Existem diferenças fundamentais entre o que você e Naruto tem que se preocupar. Olha eu explico, me dixe sair." – Pediu o Bijuu encontrando a solução.

"Certo, troca de professor. Eu descanso enquanto você da uma de falador."

- Ei Naruto quem esta falando com você agora é o Hachibi. Não o Bee. Eu tenho muito para te falar, então preste atenção. – A voz grave soou em meio a grande sala.

- Algo me diz que isso vai ser complicado, mas quem sabe não ter rimas compense...- Suspirou Naruto cansado enquanto se sentava.

- Primeiramente você está em perigo quando usa o chackra da Kyuubi. – Advertiu a besta.

- Espere, o que? Existem riscos ao usar aquele modo? – Perguntou Naruto claramente interessado.

- Riscos enormes. Enquanto você está nesse modo está deixando seu chackra de lado para utilizar o da Kyuubi, assim ela suga seu ckackra, e se sugar todo ele por muito tempo você morre. – Continuou o Hachibi como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- E porque o cabeça de polvo não tem que se preocupar com isso? – Gritou Naruto exasperado.

- Bee e eu costumávamos ser assim, nós passamos por toda essa fase de troca de chackras.. – Explicou.

- Hehehe mas eu tenho muito chackra, então mesmo que estejamos fazendo uma troca ou o que for.. – Disse o loiro com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e um sorriso no rosto.

- Idiota! Não subestime a Kyuubi, ela vai roubar todo o seu chackra. E vai demorar para recuperar cada parte do Chackra Naruto que ela devorar. Fique atento, se você usar o chackra da Kyuubi sempre que estiver em uma batalha você vai morrer. Escreva o que eu estou dizendo! – Gritou o Hachibi para que o garoto entendesse. - Aqui está o Bee de novo.

- Mas.. – Tentou intervir o Uzumaki.

- Naruto, tente lapidar suas próprias técnicas e esqueça a explosão Bijuu. – Articulou o Bijuu. – Será melhor dessa maneira. Adeus.

- Mas eu não posso fazer bushins no modo besta, e eu preciso de mais um par de mãos para fazer o rasengan! – Argumentou o portador da Kyuubi.

- Você terá a ilusão, que o chackra pertence a você. Como seu pé e sua mão. – Cantarolou Bee.

Naruto sorriu de canto e juntou novamente as mãos se concentrando em criar com o chackra da Kyuubi dois braços imaginários de chackra.

- Assim? – Perguntou quando notou ter conseguido.

- Nada mal, está fazendo bonito Brow. Vamos ver jaja o quanto você melhorou. – Aplaudiu o Jinchuuriki do oito caudas.

- Aqui vai! – Proferiu o loiro com certeza. - Rasegan! – Liberou o ataque rumo ao chão com pouco chackra para não quebrar tudo e caiu alguns metros para trás pela explosão.

- Rasengan, o processo é igual a explosão bijuu em modo total. Observando o ataque especial das Bijuus essa técnica foi feita. O rasengan tem essa receita. – Continuou Bee rimando as palavras rapidamente. Parece que foi feita só para a explosão bijuu você aprender, é de estremecer!

- Não sei.. A sensação nesse modo é diferente de um rasengan no modo normal.. – Naruto argumentou enquanto abria e fechava sua mão direita.

- Energia Bijuu é feita de energia "negra" positiva e energia "branca" negativa... Balancear as duas é a única alternativa. Quando você for comprimir, mantenha uma razão de 8:2 de preto para branco e uma esfera irá surgir! – O Homem ergueu um dos braços e disse: - VAAAAAAI!

- OK. Vamos lá! – Terminou Naruto sorrindo determinado.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Aqui estou eu com o segundo capítulo da Lago de Lágrimas! Aos que não abandonaram a fic, queria dizer que estou feliz que vocês tenham paciência!

Sei que esse capítulo ficou bem cansativo, mas eu precisava inserir o contexto da guerra e trazer um pouco de ação, principalmente para mostrar o desenvolvimento de Sakura sendo a chefe médica daquela divisão, e a dor que ela esta carregando por culpa da guerra.

Quis mostrar também como funciona o Edo Tensei, a técnica do Orochimaru. E realmente essas cenas aconteceram, elas se encontram no mangá: 520 página 9.

A cena do Sasuke, eu também tirei do mangá: 403 página 10.

A luta de Kakashi está no 523.

O treinamento de Naruto a parte que eu peguei está no 519.

Os acontecimentos não ficaram na mesma seqüência do mangá pois no mangá está assim:

1 - Verdade revelada sobre o Itachi.

2 - Implante dos olhos de Itachi em Sasuke.

3 - Treinamento de Naruto

4 - Explicações sobre o Edo Tensei.

5 - E por fim está a luta de Zabuza com Kakashi.

Enfim, as coisas vão melhorar, e prometo muito Sasusaku para os próximos capítulos! Por que no próximo a divisão de Sakura vai se encontrar com Sasuke, e fortes emoções estão por vir!

Beeeijos, e por favor não se esqueçam das reviews.. Elas me animam muito!

**P.S: Queria agradecer os hits da fic, que foram mais de 450 em apenas 5 dias desse mês, e também ao número de alerts que são 22, e o número de favoritos que são 35.**


	4. Capítulo III  Ruptura

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo III** – Ruptura.

"_Os dias se tornam anos quando estou só."_

Estava correndo mais uma vez. A base carregada de feridos precisava que cuidasse logo dos ferimentos para que não ficassem mais sérios. O sangue escorrendo pelos membros e aquele cheiro de morfina para amenizar a dor estavam deixando Sakura em um lento estado de entorpecimento. Algo dentro de si que era delicado estava se quebrando, mas ela precisava ser forte. Mesmo que fosse uma guerra, mesmo que doesse ver seus companheiros sendo levados daquele mundo daquela maneira, ela estava viva, e sua vida salvaria a de outras pessoas.

Do lado de fora da tenda onde estava naquele momento cuidando de um homem com os ferimentos mais sérios, a neve começava a cair lentamente. Os flocos finos começavam a tingir todo o cenário de branco fazendo com que todo aquele sangue fosse dissipado e coberto com uma camada suave daquela neve.

Sorriu consigo mesma imaginando o quanto o frio a tornava gélida também. O quanto ele a fazia se congelar por dentro trancando todas as suas emoções para que não interferissem em meio ao que precisava fazer. Quando mesmo se decidira por treinar com Tsunade? Ah sim, fora em uma tarde do começo do inverno quando vira que a neve fazia com que a grama verde morresse, e depois desse lugar a uma nova e mais forte. Aquela pequena coisa fora o que faltava para que ela se decidisse totalmente por ser uma nova mulher, uma mulher que estaria ao lado de seu melhor amigo para resgatar o homem que amava, e não que estaria atrás sendo protegida por ele.

- Naruto-kun... – Onde estava aquele sorriso caloroso capaz de aquecer até o mais frio inverno? As sobrancelhas franziram um pouco e uma das mãos foram para o coração que parecia estar ficando mais frio também. Queria que seu melhor amigo estivesse ali para torna-la um pouco mais quente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Aquela manhã soprava um vento frio da alvorada. O Sol começava a aparecer no horizonte tingindo as montanhas brancas com uma cor amarelada pelos raios solares. Ele já havia acordado. Seus olhos se abriram naquela manhã e logo o pensamento de que algo estava por vir o assolou mais uma vez.

Levantou-se rapidamente de seu futon e com passos rápidos se afastou da caverna. A luz do dia acolheu os cabelos negros, e sua face alva foi iluminada aquecendo aquela pele gelada. Com um suspiro cansado passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e continuou a andar começando a se embrenhar em meio a floresta que começava a ficar branca aquela altura.

Apesar da temperatura fria, seu corpo parecia não se importar, pois continuava com as roupas normais de sempre. Era como se seu interior fosse da mesma temperatura e isso o impedisse de sentir frio. Talvez o interior não fosse, mas com certeza seu coração era frio como gelo.

Parou em frente a uma cachoeira disfarçada com muitas árvores enormes a sua volta. Observou a água e sorriu infimamente de canto. Uma das mãos foi as costas retirando a espada da bainha deixando-a repousar sobre uma pedra. Logo uma a uma de suas peças foram sendo retiradas e o corpo bem formado adentrou a água. Foi diretamente para a cachoeira enfiando todo o rosto para molhar os cabelos.

Deixou que uma das mãos descansasse sobre uma pedra atrás do jato de água e a cabeça pendeu para baixo analisando a água na altura de seu quadril. Observou seu reflexo atenciosamente e logo surgiu a imagem de quando era apenas uma criança. As memórias da noite do assassinato de seus pais correu por sua cabeça, mas já não parecia tão assustadora.

Depois de tudo, ele se sentia fraco. Fraco por não ter conseguido proteger seu irmão dos crápulas de Konoha que o obrigaram a fazer aquele tipo de coisas. Fraco por não poder ajudar seu irmão, ou por ter descoberto essa verdade antes que tirasse a vida de uma das pessoas mais preciosas de sua existência.

Fechou os olhos um segundo, e quando os abriu olhos carmim estavam em seu reflexo. As feições eram mais crescidas e definidas. E aquela linha abaixo dos olhos denunciou que o reflexo era Itachi. Os olhos ônix não puderam conter a dor que seu coração sentiu e logo marejaram.

Mas ele não choraria. Ele não poderia. Itachi não merecia que ele chorasse, ele merecia ser vingado da maneira como tinha de ser. Ele não poderia cumprir o desejo de Itachi de retornar a vila como um herói. Ele queria arrancar aquela dor aguda que estava consumindo seu coração ainda mais do que antes.

Porque não importava o que qualquer um fizesse para se redimir. Eles não poderiam trazer Itachi de volta. Não poderiam trazer seu irmão a vida novamente. Não poderiam fazer com que ele sorrisse e dissesse para Sasuke que ficaria para depois. Então todos deviam pagar. Eles iam pagar. Pelo menos um pouco de sua dor eles sentiriam.

Afinal, ele não tinha mais ninguém. Era assim que queria pensar. Ele não tinha ninguém. Mas por mais que sua mente quisesse acreditar nisso, no fundo, em uma parte quase imperceptível de sua humanidade ele sabia que sempre teria aquelas três pessoas que insistiram em não deixar seus laços acabarem.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento. Ele não tinha o luxo de poder pensar assim. Ele era um vingador, o vingador dos Uchihas que acabaria com a injustiça que aqueles porcos imundos de Konoha haviam cometido. E sua vingança já começara.

- Sasuke-kun. – Chamou uma voz grossa atrás de si. Não precisou se virar para saber quem era o dono da voz.

- Madara. – Murmurou virando-se para encarar o olho negro a mostra por trás da máscara.

- Vamos a um lugar. Se Apresse e vista-se. – Sorriu de canto observando a expressão desconfiada do Uchiha mais novo.

- Onde? – Uma risada um pouco amarga foi ouvida do Uchiha mais velho e logo o mesmo abaixou-se para ficar da altura de Sasuke.

- Buscar Haruno Sakura. – Sua expressão de divertimento ficou ainda maior quando notou o brilho surpreso trovoar pelos olhos negros logo depois dando lugar a face impassível de sempre do jovem.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – Gritou Shizune invadindo a tenda. Seus olhos demonstravam terror e a respiração estava muito acelerada fazendo com que não conseguisse falar direito.

- Shizune-san? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou já se levantando e limpando uma das mãos que tinha um pouco de sangue pois acabara de limpar um machucado na cabeça do shinobi anestesiado na maca.

- Ataque.. Estão.. – Arfou. – Estão atacando a base! – Conseguiu dizer e caiu de joelhos respirando rapidamente.

- O que? – Em dois segundos correu para fora da tenda e observou o caos que se instalava.

- Sakura! – Kakashi chamou quando viu a garota correr em meio aos inimigos. – Vamos leva-los para longe do acampamento! – Gritou correndo em direção as florestas do lado leste da base chamando os outros shinobis. – Gai, Lee, vamos!

Recomeçou a correr com a kunai em mãos fazendo selos e produzindo bushins que se espalharam rapidamente golpeando aqueles monstros brancos que vinham da parte inferior da terra aos montes. Os olhos verdes se focaram no caminho a frente, e sentia estar sendo perseguida por alguns que corriam em seus lados, mas não parou até chegar a clareira onde Kakashi e os outros perseguiam incessantemente aqueles clones.

Com a grande força que tinha, uma de suas mãos atingiu o chão produzindo uma enorme cratera que engoliu algumas dezenas deles diminuindo o número lhes dando uma pequena vantagem. Sentiu suas costas serem agarradas por um deles e sentiu-se enojada ao ser tocada por aquela pele fria e um pouco dura como um caule de planta.

Respirou fundo e prendeu o ar nos pulmões agachando-se e lhe passando uma rasteira que fez com que o clone tombasse e logo um soco lhe era desferido na mandíbula, e uma kunai rasgava-lhe a garganta sem piedade.

- Adeus. – Murmurou levantando-se quando observou que havia acabado com a criatura.

- Sakura! – Gritou Kakashi do outro lado da clareira. Virou-se e em menos de um segundo suas pernas moveram-se sem que pedisse, e estava atingindo com estrondo o monte de que juntava acima de seu sensei.

- Morram. – Soltou quando o chidori foi solto do meio do monte, e uma luz azul atravessou a cor branca produzindo milhares de pedaços daquela criatura estranha. – Kakashi-sensei! – Chamou ajoelhando-se ao lado do homem de cabelos cinza. – Está bem?

Olhou mais uma vez a sua volta a percebeu que todos já haviam ido. Só restavam alguns shinobis caídos em algumas partes da clareira, e outros ajudando os feridos. Teria um longo trabalho naquele dia.

- Como descobriram nossa posição sensei? Fomos cuidadosos.. – Arfou enquanto sentava-se ao lado do shinobi exalando chackra verde pelas mãos enquanto curava as feridas superficiais que ele havia adquirido no combate.

- Estamos perto do principal. – Respondeu o outro rapidamente. Não era preciso pensar muito para que soubesse que sua divisão estava próxima do alvo. Afinal, porque haveriam sofrido tantos ataques em dois dias?

- E o que faremos? – Perguntou fazendo com que seu cérebro começasse a tentar pensar em qualquer estratégia de combate.

- Primeiro cuidaremos dos feridos.. Vou me comunicar com Tsunade-san para discutirmos o que fazer.. – Ponderou levantando-se um pouco vagaroso enquanto a rosada ainda permanecia sentada observando o manto branco que continuava a lavar o sangue a sua frente. – Vamos Sakura, precisamos de você. – O homem sorriu amistoso para a garota.

- Há.. – Não terminou de dizer, pois no segundo seguinte sua visão foi tingida de preto, e alguns vultos começaram a surgir.

- Kakashi. – Riu o que parecia estar a frente. Aos poucos a névoa se extinguiu dando lugar a neve que continuava a cair.

Seus olhos se chocaram no mesmo instante. Os olhos verdes ficaram marejados rapidamente sem permissão nenhuma para que isso ocorresse. Sua respiração pareceu estancar no peito e não conseguia sugar mais ar. Seu cérebro que sempre trabalhava na última potência parecia ter se congelado quando encarou os olhos vermelhos a sua frente.

Os lábios finos se abriram um pouco, e toda a garganta pareceu seca naquele momento.

- Madara. – Respondeu o outro colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Ao longe a divisão gritou anunciando que o inimigo estava ali. Em ambos seus lados sentiu o vento com a correria daqueles shinobis que passavam desesperadamente para atingir o inimigo o mais rápido que pudessem.

- Não ataquem! Para trás! – Advertiu Kakashi antes que a chacina fosse anunciada. Sabia o quanto era perigoso atacar Madara sem que uma estratégia fosse montada. Suspirou e piscou duas vezes quando sentiu os movimentos pararem.

Observou de soslaio a jovem a seu lado. Sakura continuava imóvel como se estivesse sobre o efeito de algum genjutsu poderoso. Sua respiração parecia não passar pelos lábios, e parecia que seu corpo desabaria ao menor toque. Resistiu ao impulso de chacoalhá-la para que acordasse. Sabia exatamente o que estava causando aquela reação.

A sua frente um pouco atrás do manto negro com a máscara laranja destingiu Sasuke com seus outros companheiros de time. Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos negros ardiam vermelhos como fogo e no fundo de sua íris era possível ver o instinto louco pela vingança.

As esmeraldas ainda estavam focadas nos olhos vermelhos e não conseguia desviar. Mas dessa vez o ar entrava e saía rapidamente de seu peito, como se estivesse hiperventilando e mesmo assim não conseguisse respirar.

- Sasuke-kun.. – Soltou após mais alguns segundos daquele olhar tão intenso que parecia estar infiltrando-se em sua alma tornando-a frágil depois de todo aquele sofrimento que adquirira para construir a barreira ao redor de si.

- Haruno.. Sakura? – Ponderou o homem com a máscara laranja. O ar parecia estar ficando mais denso a cada segundo, e toda a tensão do momento não se dissipava de maneira alguma.

- O que quer? – Respondeu finalmente depois de observar minuciosamente o homem da máscara laranja que parecia estar sorrindo por trás daquela proteção.

- Kakashi.. Essa é a garota que superou Tsunade.. Estou certo? – Deu um passo a frente, e isso aguçou o sentido de perigo da jovem que se posicionou pronta para o combate.

Os olhos do Hatake se estreitaram a menção do nome de sua aluna, e um brilho de preocupação atravessou-os rapidamente dando lugar a uma frieza.

- Certo.. – Disse por fim.

- Muito bom... – Respondeu o Uchiha mais velho sorrindo novamente. Deu mais alguns passos aproximando-se da garota que não se moveu um centímetro sequer. Mas seus olhos verdes raivosos seguiram todos seus movimentos com cuidado esperando pelo que viesse a seguir para que se defendesse.

- Madara. Acabe com isso logo. – O dono dos orbes negros pronunciou após alguns segundos de observação do líder.

No momento que ouviu a voz tão conhecida, memórias nostálgicas vieram a sua mente. Era tão diferente.. Os olhos, o corpo até mesmo a voz mostravam a amargura que ele sempre carregou mas de uma maneira bem mais clara do que antes, o que a fez se congelar por dentro, mas sua barreira estava quebrando sem que ela permitisse.

- Não seria interessante ter uma ninja médica conosco? – Perguntou afiadamente fazendo com que ambos – a jovem e seu sensei - tomassem consciência do verdadeiro significado daquelas palavras. – Preciso de uma médica. E você – Uma das mãos enluvadas tocou levemente o pescoço da rosada subindo para a bochecha como uma carícia. A Haruno tremeu internamente com aquele toque, no entanto não recuou. – É a melhor.

O corpo masculino passou por trás da garota tocando-lhe os fios curtos, para enfim voltar para seu lugar de origem. Aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso continuava presente por trás da máscara, e em algum lugar dentro da médica, algo começou a gritar que estava perdida.

- Arrume outra médica. – Sussurrou Kakashi firmemente entrando na frente da jovem em defesa da mesma.

- Sinto muito Kakashi-san.. – O outro riu debochado e mudou o peso da perna direita para a esquerda cruzando os braços. – Só aceito a melhor. – Terminou olhando intenso para a médica-nin.

Os mesmos gritos dentro da rosada explodiram por seus lábios secos e logo sua voz preencheu a vastidão branca. Seus membros que estavam começando a sentir a temperatura finalmente se moveram e deram alguns passos passando a frente de Kakashi olhando acusatóriamente para o Uchiha mais velho.

- Quem você pensa que é? Não me importo se é Uchiha Madara ou seja lá quem for por trás dessa máscara, eu NUNCA trairia meu país para me aliar a vo.. – Seu grito foi cortado pela risada buliçosa do Uchiha.

- Mas você trairia seu coração? – Continuou rindo enquanto a mesma o encarava furiosa com olhos estreitados. – Sasuke-kun joga no meu time.

Naquele momento, sua parte mais forte se estilhaçou em muitos pedaços, quase como se todo seu corpo tivesse ido ao chão. Sua mente branqueou e naquele momento nada mais parecia fazer sentido. Como era possível? Como ele saberia daquele amor trancafiado dentro da jovem a tanto? Era algo praticamente fora de questão.

A mão enluvada que antes apontava para o homem caiu aos poucos pendendo ao lado do corpo como se fosse pesada demais para ser segurada.

- Jamais deixaria meu país! – Gritou a plenos pulmões batendo um dos pés no chão.

- Que seja. – O sorriso desapareceu. A ruiva que estava mais atrás também coberta com um manto negro, cochichou algo no ouvido do rapaz com dentes de tubarão que o fez franzir a testa na direção da mesma e dizer algum insulto a ela. – Não vim para ter um não como resposta. – A divisão se moveu parando um ao lado do outro esperando as ordens de Kakashi. Sakura permanecia na frente de todos a poucos centímetros de Madara. – Sasuke. – Murmurou.

- Sakura-san! – Ao longe Lee gritou quando o Uchiha mais novo se moveu eu direção a rosada agilmente.

Seus olhos verdes encararam os vermelhos antes de se fecharem e seu corpo tombar em direção ao chão de joelhos sendo amparada pelo corpo do jovem que a segurou jogando seu peso em seu ombro.

- Sakura! – Kakashi gritou correndo para frente.

- Para trás, ou quer que ela morra? – Advertiu o Uchiha mais velho enquanto Sasuke saltava para sua antiga posição a esquerda do líder. No mesmo momento os passos do shinobi de Konoha pararam e uma de suas mãos se apertou fortemente ao lado do corpo. – Assim está melhor. Vamos.

- Madara.. – Os dentes rangeram e uma lufada de ar foi solta pesadamente pelo Hatake.

- Nos encontraremos novamente em outra oportunidade. – Foram as últimas palavras do Uchiha.

Um segundo depois na vastidão branca uma cortina negra surgiu sugando Madara e os outros que permaneciam ao seu lado para dentro. Kakashi pensou em se mover e tentar resgatar Sakura, mas aquela altura não seria mais possível. Caiu de joelhos quando o buraco despareceu por completo e gritou o mais alto que podia. Nunca havia se sentido tão impotente como naquele momento.

- Droga!

- Kakashi, porque deixou que ele a levasse? – Perguntou Gai aproximando-se de seu eterno rival com olhos preocupados. Ao longe Lee chorava como uma criança que havia acabado de perder seu brinquedo preferido.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que Kakashi terminasse de ponderar sobre os motivos de deixar que Madara levasse Sakura consigo. Esfregou um dos lados da cabeça rapidamente e voltou seu olhar sério para o companheiro.

- Não teríamos chance de lutar contra ele aqui. Ele não fará nada a Sakura, você ouviu o que ele disse? Ele precisa dela. Ele a quer como médica. A melhor.. – Murmurou mais para si mesmo.

- Acha mesmo que não acontecerá nada a ela?

- Vamos começar a formar um plano de ataque. Vou informar Tsunade do que ocorreu. – Respondeu o líder da divisão se afastando dos Shinobis aglomerados.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Respirou fundo observando a paisagem afora pela janela. Aquela dor de cabeça que se instalara algumas horas atrás ainda não passara. E não passaria tão cedo também. Afinal, o alvo de sua preocupação estava perdido por aí com Madara sabe-se lá por onde, ou como estava.

Levou o indicador e o polegar as têmporas e deixou-se devanear por alguns instantes. Onde estaria Sakura? Como poderiam recuperar a sua única e mais preciosa pupila? Queria poder ir a sua conta buscar a rosada, mas sabia que seria uma imprudência, uma vez que os outros Kages e divisões precisavam dela. Não poderia fazer muito, só lhe restava acreditar que Sakura ficaria bem.

Ouvira de Kakashi que o próprio Sasuke estava junto com Madara quando Sakura foi raptada, e tudo que esperava era que ele não fosse covarde o suficiente para causar qualquer machucado a garota. Mas Sakura era forte, ela precisava acreditar nisso, desesperadamente.

Iruka sensei mais cedo tinha ouvido a informação de Kakashi para Tsunade. Se a hokage não podia fazer nada naquele momento, alguém podia. Era muito arriscado, mas poderia dar certo. Ele só precisava avisar a única pessoa capaz de resgatar Sakura e ainda sair viva.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sua cabeça doía insuportavelmente muito. Era como se estivesse pressionando-a contra a parede, ou arremessando pedras em sua direção. Seus sonhos não faziam sentido. Um minuto estava lutando contra centenas de criaturas brancas e no outro estava adormecida no ombro de Sasuke atravessando um túnel negro.

Ao longo do túnel negro p6ode sentir as costas de Sasuke ficarem mais tensas e seus passos mais lentos, e seus ombros tremiam levemente. Aproximou o rosto um pouco mais perto de sua orelha tocando os fios negros e lisos com uma das maçãs do rosto, pôde perceber que ele chorava, aqueles olhos negros pela primeira vez pareciam tão sozinhos que ela não conseguiu conter o sentimento de proteção que surgiu em seu peito abraçando-o forte sem dizer palavra alguma.

Ergueu-se assustada da cama quando em meio ao sonho Sasuke súbitamente desapareceu deixando-a para trás. Gemeu algumas vezes quando se mexeu, e devagar e preguiçosamente abriu as esmeraldas e piscou duas vezes tentando se acostumar com a falta de luz no local.

Onde estaria? Tentou se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos que a levaram aquele quarto escuro, e caiu da cama em um baque surdo quando veio a sua mente a imagem do Uchiha olhando-a com os olhos carmim e logo depois o mesmo túnel negro.

Sua respiração acelerou quando percebeu um barulho no canto do quarto, e em meio ao escuro pode distinguir aqueles mesmos olhos vermelhos fazendo com que se encolhesse ao canto mais longe do Uchiha.

_- Sakura._ – Chamou a voz áspera.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Tudo bem com vocês? Bem, estou aqui com o terceiro capítulo da Lago de Lágrimas. O que vocês acharam? Muita enrolação? UASHUAHSAUSH Eu disse que ia começar a ter mais SasuSaku.

Finalmente eles se encontraram, e não foi da melhor maneira. Madara tem planos perversos para Sakura, bem mais do que apenas obrigá-la a ser sua ninja médica aliada, mas esses planos vocês só descobrirão beeeeem mais para frente, então podem ficar curiosos.

De agora em diante, as coisas vão começar a animar mais, principalmente porque a relação entre a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-kun não vai ser a melhor de todas, talvez seja mesmo a pior! _**Quando o amor se mistura ao ódio, o que poderia acontecer?**_

Espero que tentem me responder essa pergunta, porque a resposta é complexa certo? AHUSAUSH Depende de cada um, mas ela se aplica perfeitamente a fic.

Agora tenho um pedido especial para vocês que pelo menos passaram aqui pela fic rapidinho. Deixem uma review poxa, não custa nada clicar naquele botão ali, e só quem é autor sabe o quando é bom receber uma review sabe? Porque valoriza bastante o esforço que colocamos aqui para o agrado de vocês..

Era isso gente, obrigada desde já!

Beeeeeeeeeijos :*

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas as reviews anônimas:<strong>

**Tenshi-sama:** Poxa gatinha, obrigada por achar a minha escrita impecável, fiquei feliz de coração *-* Pode acreditar que a Karin ainda vai ser muito maltratada, principalmente pelo Suigetsu! UAHSAUSHA

**Lanna:** Sabe o que eu mais gostei na sua review? Quando você disse que minha escrita deixa as cenas intensas! É exatamente isso que eu fico tentando conseguir quando estou escrevendo, e ver você dizer isso me deixou mais que satisfeita! UAHSUASHAUSHA Sim, a Karin é engraçada demais, ainda vou fazer muitas cenas de amor x ódio entre ela e o Suigetsu! É verdade que o Sasuke está bem lado negro, e pode acreditar que isso ainda vai piorar muito! hehe *perva*


	5. Capítulo IV  Planos

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo IV – **Planos

"_O que pode ser feito com o ódio, quando o amor é tão cruel?"_

_**Último Capítulo:**_

_Sua cabeça doía insuportavelmente muito. Era como se estivesse pressionando-a contra a parede, ou arremessando pedras em sua direção. Seus sonhos não faziam sentido. Um minuto estava lutando contra centenas de criaturas brancas e no outro estava adormecida no ombro de Sasuke atravessando um túnel negro._

_Ao longo do túnel negro pôde sentir as costas de Sasuke ficarem mais tensas e seus passos mais lentos, e seus ombros tremiam levemente. Aproximou o rosto um pouco mais perto de sua orelha tocando os fios negros e lisos com uma das maçãs do rosto, pôde perceber que ele chorava, aqueles olhos negros pela primeira vez pareciam tão sozinhos que ela não conseguiu conter o sentimento de proteção que surgiu em seu peito abraçando-o forte sem dizer palavra alguma._

_Ergueu-se assustada da cama quando em meio ao sonho Sasuke subitamente desapareceu deixando-a para trás. Gemeu algumas vezes quando se mexeu, e devagar e preguiçosamente abriu as esmeraldas e piscou duas vezes tentando se acostumar com a falta de luz no local._

_Onde estaria? Tentou se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos que a levaram aquele quarto escuro, e caiu da cama em um baque surdo quando veio a sua mente a imagem do Uchiha olhando-a com os olhos carmim e logo depois o mesmo túnel negro._

_Sua respiração acelerou quando percebeu um barulho no canto do quarto, e em meio ao escuro pode distinguir aqueles mesmos olhos vermelhos fazendo com que se encolhesse ao canto mais longe do Uchiha._

_- Sakura. – Chamou a voz áspera._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Despair – Naruto Shippuden OST.**

Seus olhos se arregalaram a menção de seu nome. Não importava quantas vezes a ouvisse, aquela voz sempre vinha lhe assombrar os sentidos. Talvez ainda estivesse sonhando, ou tivesse perdido sua sanidade, ou talvez aquele torpor ao qual vinha se acostumando tivesse consumido-a finalmente.

Piscou diversas vezes e por fim baixou o rosto quando observou os olhos negros a sua frente. Não era um sonho afinal. Arrastou os joelhos até que estivessem colados ao peito e seus braços passaram a sua volta abraçando-os. O queixo apoiou-se neles e suas costas foram a parede devagar. Soltou o ar que havia prendido minutos atrás em um suspiro decepcionado.

O Uchiha se remexeu um pouco na cadeira e cruzou os braços observando a garota se encolher a parede. Desativou o Sharingan e Sakura se perdeu dentro do quarto. Ainda sentia a presença sombria de Sasuke, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo.

- Vai me atacar? – Perguntou rapidamente erguendo o rosto dos joelhos.

- Não seja estúpida. – Murmurou com a mesma voz áspera que havia chamado seu nome antes. – Se eu fosse não te diria.

Resolveu ignorar as palavras do Uchiha e uma das mãos foi a cabeça tentando inutilmente arrumar os fios rosados que haviam se bagunçado. Não que estivesse se preocupando em ficar bonita, apenas queria se distrair e pensar em alguma coisa para evitar qualquer aborrecimento que custasse sua vida.

- Por que motivos eu estou aqui? – Quis saber levantando-se e se sentando novamente a beirada da cama. Seus dedos finos alcançaram o lençol apertando-o com tal força para que os nós ficassem brancos. – Quero ir embora. – Terminou após alguns segundos em silêncio.

No fundo de sua alma queria negar, mas sabia que estava feliz. Queria se culpar por se sentir daquela maneira, afinal era totalmente injusto que deixasse seus sentimentos a dominarem.

Aquela sensação de nostalgia lhe invadiu trazendo uma quentura a seu coração que já não sentia fazia muito tempo. Era tão normal e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho que não sabia como se sentir.

Mas Sasuke.. Sasuke estava ali tornando tudo ainda mais nostálgico. Sua voz, seus olhos, seu corpo, seu jeito.. Ele estava com certeza mais crescido e mais frio. Desde a última vez que o vira alguns meses atrás quando ele quase a matara mais uma vez, ele parecia ainda mais diferente.

- Sasuke.. – Chamou baixo querendo uma resposta.

- Interesses em você. – Soltou ácido observando a única porta no local responsável pelo pouco de luz vinda do corredor.

- Que interesses? Eu preciso voltar, a divisão precisa de mim! – Tentou argumentar se levantando e parando em frente ao Uchiha.

- Hn...

Os olhos verdes reviraram nas orlas fulmejando e viraram-se para a porta. Estava quase perdendo toda a sua pequena paciência, afinal.. Tantos anos de treinamento com Tsunade a deixaram com um pavio muito curto.

Talvez.. Talvez ela tivesse uma chance, se corresse bem rápido poderia escapar de Sasuke e depois tentar voltar, poderia se esconder em alguma sala e..

- Não adianta tentar pela porta. – Advertiu como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos dela. No mesmo instante a garota se virou para ele como um raio com o rosto exalando incredulidade pela precisão dele em adivinhar o seu pequeno plano.

- Quem disse que eu ia..

- Você cogitou essa idéia. – Rebateu o moreno levantando-se. – Não tente nada estúpido. Não seja ainda mais idiota. – Sussurrou atroz indo para a saída do quarto. Quando adentrou a luz onde a kunoichi estava, seu braço direito roçou a garota fazendo com que a mesma se arrepiasse e desse um passo para trás.

Os olhares se cruzaram e permaneceram naquela posição alguns minutos. Aos poucos Sakura baixou a guarda e se deixou sentar um pouco afastada em frente ao jovem. Suspirou demoradamente tentando pensar em algo coerente para tirá-la dali.

- Sakura.

Seus ouvidos responderam ao mesmo instante ao chamado aguçando-se para ouvir um pouco mais daquela voz. Ansiando um pouco mais daquela voz tão absurdamente nostálgica que ele tinha. Fechou os olhos com força e encolheu-se ainda mais tentando formar em vão uma armadura contra ele.

- ... – Ergueu rapidamente a cabeça encarando o Uchiha observá-la sem muito interesse.

- Continua sendo a mesma infantil e irritante de sempre. – Afirmou com toda a certeza apenas de analisar a garota por alguns instantes. Aquele comportamento o lembrava bem da época em que ambos eram gennins e fracos.

Não sabia identificar o que a fazia parecer a mesma garota daquela época ali na sua frente, mesmo tendo tanto tempo se passado. Será que eram os olhos? Ou era aquela posição extremamente vulnerável em que ela estava? Seus orbes se firmaram nas mãos enluvadas que seguravam fortemente seus joelhos para não se afastarem.

Ao seu ver, Sakura poderia ter crescido em experiência, mas sempre seria aquela garotinha indefesa que dependia dele para tudo. Era muito irritante que ela ainda fosse daquela maneira, que ela fosse fútil. Se Sakura soubesse de toda a verdade.. Se ela soubesse que o mundo não era movido a amor como ela acreditava, e sim a ódio, seria ela capaz de crescer ao menos um pouco?

- Você também não melhorou em nada Uchiha.- Cuspiu as palavras feroz virando-se de costas para ele na cama e se deitando. A última coisa que queria ver naquele momento eram os olhos daquele maldito Sasuke.

As sobrancelhas negras se crisparam levemente diante da resposta mal educada da garota. Quando Sakura ousara sequer argumentar contra ele? Não conseguia se lembrar de uma só vez. Seu subconsciente começou a trabalhar sem ser pedido e lembranças daquela época lhe vieram a mente fazendo com que seus músculos se tornassem tensos.

_Não se lembre._

_Não ouse lembrar._

_Não quero me lembrar._

_Não vou me lembrar. _

_Não vou me lembrar._

As palavras se repetiram em sua mente freneticamente tentando impedir que as memórias tomassem conta de sua sanidade trazendo a tona aquela humanidade que ele não dispunha mais e nem queria dispor. Encheu os pulmões de ar rapidamente e virou-se para a porta dando alguns passos para fora e a voz feminina entrou por seus ouvidos.

- Sasuke.

Ele não se virou. A respiração tensa dela podia ser ouvida perfeitamente por ele. E todo o receio e amargura por trás de sua voz, com aquela pontada de medo podiam ser facilmente percebidos pelo Uchiha também. Piscou uma vez e outro passo intenso foi dado para que saísse daquele local.

- Eu sempre quis te ver.

Ele não ouviria. Ele se recusava a ouvir. Quem ela era para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse a respeito dele? Quem Sakura pensava que era para poder invadir seu espaço contra a sua vontade e dizer coisas sem sentido?

Ele poderia matá-la. Se não fosse prejudicá-lo depois, aquela altura o sangue já estaria escorrendo por suas mãos e por sua Katana, e aquela voz dela, e os olhos esmeraldas não estariam mais ali. Não o atrapalhariam.

Nada o impediria de se vingar de Konoha por destruir sua única família. Não importava quem entrasse em seu caminho, ele destruiria sem nenhuma piedade ou humanidade. E Sakura não seria poupada caso se intrometesse em seus planos. Ninguém de Konoha poderia sorrir as custas das lágrimas que ele chorara quando perdera sua família.

- Vá para o inferno. – Murmurou em resposta fechando a porta atrás de si bruscamente rumando para seus próprios aposentos.

Um soluço escapou dos lábios femininos, mas surpreendentemente estava sorrindo. Por trás das lágrimas dolorosas, um pequeno sorriso era estampado no canto de seus lábios. Ela não sabia porque sorria. Talvez fosse para afugentar um pouco a dor, ou o medo que sentia. Ou talvez fossem aquelas antigas esperanças renascendo novamente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Caiu sentado suspirando pesado. Estava treinando faziam muitas horas seguidas, e apesar do chackra da Kyuubi seu corpo estava começando a sentir os golpes intensos. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros e não percebeu a aproximação de seu mestre.

- Pirralho! – Gritou acertando a cabeça do garoto fortemente fazendo com que ele atingisse a testa no chão e reclamasse de dor.

- Cabeça de polvo, isso doeu! – Tentou inutilmente revidar sendo segurado por Bee que ria dos esforços do Uzumaki.

- Você está cansado porque parou com o trabalho pesado. – Cruzou os braços no peito observando o jovem cair no chão novamente se deitando. – Deitado ai igual um frango assado.

Naruto continuou olhando para cima e não respondeu a provocação de Bee que crispou um pouco as sobrancelhas preocupado.

- Tem algo na minha cabeça.. – Murmurou antes que o Hachibi perguntasse qual era o problema. – Eu estou sentindo algo estranho..

Bee arregalou levemente os olhos e desviou-se para o lado contrário de onde Naruto olhava. Dentro de si o oito caudas começou a alertá-lo.

_"Naruto está começando a perceber o que esta acontecendo. Você não pode mais mentir Bee. O que planeja fazer?"_

_"Plano?"_

_"Você não estava ouvindo? Você não pode deixar Naruto sair dessa sala!_

_"Então Estou contando com você oito!"_

_"Que Deus nos ajude..."_

O loiro sentou-se e seus olhos procuravam algo invisível no chão. As sobrancelhas franzidas denunciavam que estava preocupado. Alguma coisa estava errada e ele precisava urgentemente descobrir o que estava acontecendo antes que fosse tarde.

Aquela inquietação em seu peito não passava desde quando acordara naquela manhã. Como se seu corpo estivesse ali, mas seu coração e sua alma estivessem em um lugar muito distante. Será que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a Kakashi sensei ou Sakura-chan?

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos formulando um plano rapidamente.

- Onde fica a sala de banho? – Perguntou ao mestre levantando-se.

- Pela porta, primeira a esquerda.

_"Acabei de falar para não deixar ele sair daqui seu imbecil! Siga ele!"_

Antes que o Hachibi pudesse pensar em se mexer Naruto disparou porta a fora correndo com toda a sua velocidade possível. Precisava sair dali urgentemente e encontrar Sakura rapidamente.

- Contate a central sobre isso. – Um dos guardas informou o outro.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Tsunade cruzou os braços efechou os olhos fortemente tentando mandar a dor de cabeça que a assolava para longe. Mais um problema para ser resolvido. Naruto não podia sair do templo. Não poderia correr riscos de ser pego por Madara também, nem ele e nem Bee, caso contrário a derrota estaria anunciada.

- O que? A Kyuubi está tentando sair do templo? O que Bee esta fazendo lá embaixo? - Gritou o Raikage se descontrolando.

- Bee-sama não estava prestando atenção senhor. Mas nós temos opções.. Tsunade-sama, por favor dê a ordem.

- Certo..

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Onde estaria a saída? Estava se descontrolando e quase pronto para arrebentar as paredes daquele templo para saber o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora que estava sendo mantido escondido dele.

- Parado Naruto! – Advertiu o Aburame com mais guardas atrás de si.

_"Eu sabia que tinha algo acontecendo.."_

- Temo que não possamos deixar você passar. Por favor, volte para sua sala de treinos.

- Você é o pai do Shino, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Questionou o loiro cruzando os braços no peito. – E para que tantos guardas?

- Volte para sua sala de treino, conversaremos lá.

- Não podemos conversar lá fora do mesmo jeito? – Os olhos azuis vacilantes se focaram na imagem um pouco atrás do Aburame que surgia em meio aos outros guardas. – I-Iruka-sensei.. Você também está aqui..

Iruka deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e se aproximou de Naruto com passos lentos. O loiro parecia estancado em seu lugar e não conseguia mover um músculo. Aquilo não fazia sentido, nada fazia sentido. Porque motivos ele estava sendo impedido de sair dali?

- Foi dada uma segunda missão para você nessa Ilha. Viemos te ajudar.

- E-eu soube que aqui é perigoso, não podemos ir para fora?

- Foi descoberta uma nova espécie nessa Ilha, precisamos identificar qual é.. Entende?

O shinobi suspirou e encarou o chão. Não era possível, ele sabia que Bee havia domado todos os animais naquela Ilha, não havia uma nova espécie naquele local. Estavam fazendo de tudo para que ele não saísse.

- Certo! Se tem algum animal aqui dando trabalho, eu vou verificar! – Articulou dando alguns passos para frente aumentando sua velocidade. Ele passaria pelos guardas não importando o que custasse.

- Não deixem ele sair! – Gritou um deles sendo atingido por uma bomba.

Durante o processo de fuga sua bandana caiu no chão ficando para trás. Eram só mais alguns passos e estaria fora dali, só mais alguns passos.. E esses passos não foram dados.

- Peguei ele com o Kagemane!

Diversas imagens sem sentido começaram a rodar em sua cabeça. Sakura cuidando de feridos dentro de uma tenda. Kakashi e Gai lutando contra monstros brancos, Honata e Neji sendo atacados por esses mesmos monstros surgidos do chão. E mortes, muitas mortes estavam ocorrendo diante de seus olhos sem que ele pudesse impedir.

Uma das imagens que passaram por sua mente sem que ele pedisse o deixou sem reação alguma. Na visão estava Sakura. Sakura-chan tendo seu pescoço e rosto acariciados por Madara em um campo com neve. Sasuke estava na visão, Kakashi e muitos shinobis. O que estava acontecendo? Porque Sasuke estava desmaiando Sakura e a levando nos ombros?

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – Gritou tentando alcançar o que não podia impedir que acontecesse.

- Iruka-sensei! O que está acontecendo lá fora? – A voz embargada pelo choro estava fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse frenética e o peito subisse e descesse em ritmo acelerado.

Por suas veias estava fluindo a adrenalina e a preocupação. O que havia acontecido com Sakura-chan e os outros? Porque ele não esteve junto para ajudar?

- Guerra. O Madara está agindo.

- Iruka! – Gritou Gen lhe chamando a atenção.

- Não acho que devemos mentir mais Gen-san, Naruto não é um tolo e acho que devemos explicar toda a situação a ele. É nossa única opção.

A expressão antes preocupada de Naruto agora estava raivosa. Seus olhos azuis flamejaram quando encararam os olhos negros de Iruka e suas sobrancelhas se crisparam agudamente.

- É, explique porque eu deveria ficar sentado aqui me escondendo enquanto meus companheiros estão lá fora sendo massacrados, sofrendo e morrendo! – Gritou batendo um dos pés no chão fortemente.

- Porque estamos lutando nessa guerra.. Para proteger você! – Respondeu o sensei com um sorriso de escárnio pintado nos lábios. – Madara está nos atacando com todas as suas tropas. Ele está determinado a capturar você e Killer Bee-sama. – Suspirou pesado e fechou os olhos. – Se ele conseguir por as mãos na Kyuubi e no Hachibi, ele completará uma técnica e o mundo estará perdido.

- Mas isso..

- Protegendo você estamos protegendo nosso futuro Naruto!

O loiro fechou os olhos e naquele momento foi como se toda a culpa do mundo se alojasse em seus ombros fazendo com que ele quisesse cair de joelhos. Seu coração doía em pensar que tantas pessoas estavam arriscando suas vidas por ele.

- Sim, pessoas estão colocando suas vidas em risco para proteger você. Naruto.. Sua batalha dessa vez é com você mesmo... Esperar e suportar.

As palavras de Iruka soaram muito longínquas para o loiro. Ainda com os olhos fechados sua mente viajava para um tempo atrás para memórias de seu último encontro com Nagato, mais especificamente de suas palavras. Ele tinha uma missão e não poderia deixá-la de lado.

"_Você tenta ver um significado maior por trás da chacina, mas tem apenas ódio.. E dor. Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso."_

"_Morte sem sentido... Ódio infinito... Dor sem fim... Isso é guerra."_

"_Naruto agora é com você, encarar isso tudo. Meu papel acaba aqui. Naruto, talvez você realmente consiga."_

- Vamos voltar para dentro Naruto.

Ódio infinito. Dor sem fim. Mortes sem sentido. Era isso mesmo que ele queria? Era isso mesmo que Iruka queria que Naruto deixasse acontecer? Ele não deixaria sangue inocente ser derramado quando ele mesmo deveria estar dando seu próprio sangue nos campos de batalha para acabar com todo aquele ódio. Como fora o sonho de Jiraya, de Nagato e também se tornara o dele.

Quando seus olhos foram abertos, os azuis determinados cintilavam por trás dos grandes cílios. O modo sennin estava anunciado. Dentro de seu corpo o calor da ansiedade fluía por suas veias trazendo a adrenalina.

- Eu vou acabar com essa guerra eu mesmo. Eu vou agüentar todo ódio e dor sozinho. Esse é o meu papel. – Os olhos castanhos de seu antigo sensei arregalaram-se rapidamente observando o loiro a sua frente.

- Você está me escutando? Você tem a Kyuubi dentro de você! O problema não é apenas seu Naruto! – Gritou Iruka perdendo a paciência.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa a me reconhecer, porque agora esta se preocupando apenas com a Kyuubi? Porque não confia em mim?

- Pare de agir como um bebê! Você quer saber o que eu realmente penso sobre você? - Sua intenção não era ferir o Uzumaki, mas naquele momento o sentimento de preocupação com aquele teimoso garoto, estavam fazendo sua raiva aflorar. – Você é um dos meus alunos mais preciosos e... Você é como um irmão caçula para mim. – Os olhos azuis do jovem suavizaram um pouco quando as palavras adentraram seus ouvidos.

- Iruka-sensei..

- O líder inimigo esta vindo pessoalmente atrás de você. Como é que eu poderia ao menos considerar deixar você sair e confrontá-lo? E você não está sozinho, você não precisa agüentar todo esse fardo sozinho.

- Eu não sou mais aquela criança. Eu estou mais forte do que nunca. Foi você quem me deu essa bandana Iruka-sensei..

O moreno observou a bandana negra caída no chão a seu lado e abaixou-se para pegá-la. Segurou-a em suas mãos analisando-a por alguns segundos e voltou seu olhar para o loiro. Deu alguns passos e sorriu suave entregando o objeto negro nas mãos do Uzumaki.

-Não. Eu não posso deixar você ir.

- Sensei eu já te disse, eu estou muito mais forte do que antes. Eu preciso ir, Sakura-chan.. Kakashi-sensei, eles precisam de mim! – Iruka fez alguns selos e criou uma barreira ao redor de Naruto. – Essa barreira não pode me impedir.

- Ele se libertou! – Gritaram o Nara e o Aburame. – Segurem ele!

O loiro soltou-se rapidamente e saltou para longe dos shinobis aumentando a velocidade para que não o alcançassem. Ele sairia dali a qualquer custo, e ninguém o impediria.

_"Porque Iruka-sensei?"_

Observou a bandana em suas mãos e ergueu-a pronto para colocá-la de volta sobre a testa. Quando movimentou uma das mãos observou um pequeno papel dobrado entre o pano e a parte de metal.

- O que é isso? – Pegou o objeto e o admirou com atenção.

"_Se você está lendo essa carta significa que eu não pude detê-lo. Eu já esperava que você fosse correr para o campo de batalha. Eu sei que você está pronto para lutar. A Tsunade-sama nos mandou para a Ilha secreta da nuvem para te proteger e te atrasar o máximo possível caso você tentasse sair. _

_Estou escrevendo essa carta caso as coisas não saiam como eu queria. O que é bem patético já que eu estou em uma missão oficial. Mas caso o pior aconteça eu não sei se vou conseguir te entregar essa carta ou não, mas tem duas coisas que eu quero que você saiba. Na verdade as únicas coisas a se dizer já que você partiu._

_Madara e Sasuke pegaram Sakura. Não devia te dizer sobre isso, porque sei que você vai atrás dela de qualquer maneira e vai acabar se encontrando com Madara que só tem em mente conseguir a Kyuubi. Mas eu sei o quanto ela te importa, e achei que você deveria saber.. E.._

_Volte vivo Naruto!"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Decidiu se levantar daquela cama e buscar respostas. Ficar parada ali chorando não a ajudaria a escapar de Madara e voltar para sua divisão. Arrumou suas luvas rapidamente e checou se suas armas ainda estavam na pochete. Sorriu gatuna quando percebeu ter algumas kunais e shurikens.

Abriu a porta devagar observando se tinha alguém no corredor e quando constatou estar sozinha disparou para o lado direito do corredor sem ter nenhuma idéia de onde chegaria ou como chegaria. Naquele momento o que mais a estava preocupando era se encontrar com Sasuke, ou pior.. Diretamente com Madara.

Com passos cautelosos pareceu percorrer o que foi uma eternidade até dobrar alguns corredores e chegar a uma enorme porta de madeira. Parou de andar e observou que a porta estava apenas encostada. Podia sentir os chackras de cinco pessoas dentro da sala. Dois deles mais sombrios que os outros. Com certeza eram Sasuke e Madara.

- Ainda não sei o porque de trazer aquela vaca do cabelo rosa para cá! –Esbravejou Karin olhando acusatóriamente para o Uchiha mais velho sentado na ponta da mesa observando-a com uma das sobrancelhas franzidas.

Seu ciúme estava transbordando. Não conseguia mais segurar a idéia de ter outra mulher compartilhando o mesmo time que o Uchiha. Ela não podia ser tudo aquilo que Madara disse. Não importava se ela era a melhor médica ou não, ela não chegaria perto de Sasuke. Ninguém o tiraria dela. Ela não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse qualquer que fosse o custo.

- Karin se acalme. – Pediu o jovem ruivo sentado ao seu lado puxando seu braço.

- É sua esquisita, sente-se de uma vez e não dê escândalos. – Alfinetou Suigetsu com um sorriso maldoso de canto. – Não sei como Madara ou Sasuke ainda não se livraram de você sua horrorosa. Qualquer uma é melhor que você, não dê uma de vadia.. Abaixe sua bola.

- Ora seu desgraçado você vai ver quem.. – Estava pronta para voar no pescoço do jovem com dentes de tubarão quando se assustou com a voz de Madara e foi puxada para trás pelo colarinho por Juugo.

- Calada! – Vociferou o moreno com a máscara. Aquela gritaria daquela garota estavam dando em seus nervos desde quando a conhecera. Se não fossem suas habilidades úteis com certeza ela já estaria queimando no inferno.

- Mas..

- Você quer saber porque a Haruno está aqui? –Perguntou com um timbre malicioso observando Sasuke que se curvara na cadeira parecendo entediado. – Essa garota é a melhor médica que o mundo shinobi já conheceu. Superou Tsunade, uma dos Sannins. – Revirou os olhos.

- E? – Karin queria se retirar dali e começar a planejar como se livrar da Haruno o mais rápido possível.

– É uma arma muito inteligente quando se trata de criar estratégias de ataque... E além disso, essa garota já fez parte do antigo time de Sasuke, junto com a Kyuubi.

- O que isso tem haver? – Perguntou Suigetsu rudemente. Aquela conversa não o estava interessando em nada.

- O garoto Uzumaki zela muito por seus amigos, principalmente por Sasuke e pela Haruno.. Assim que souber onde sua companheira de time está, o que vocês pensam que aconteceria? – Perguntou sugestivamente ainda observando Sasuke que não se movera um centímetro.

A rosada por trás da porta sentiu todo seu sangue congelar dentro de seu corpo e quase desabou no chão. Ela sabia o que Naruto faria quando descobrisse que ela estava sobre o poder de Madara. Ele não hesitaria um segundo em vir atrás dela para resgatá-la. Ele não iria se arriscar a perder a melhor amiga também.

- Ele viria diretamente até você resgatá-la. – Respondeu Juugo como a resposta que obviamente o Uchiha esperava. O Uchiha mais velho soltou uma risada rouca por trás da máscara e cruzou as mãos sobre o queixo.

- Exatamente.

Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram e suas pernas moveram-se se virando para que pudesse se retirar dali o mais rápido que conseguisse, quando seus membros pararam ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke dentro da sala.

- Ela é inútil. – A voz grave soou.

– Depois que pegar a Kyuubi planeja matá-la também? – Perguntou a ruiva com desdém. A mesma expressão indiferente continuava presente no rosto do jovem Uchiha.

- Ela seria de grande ajuda para o nosso lado... Mas se ela vai viver ou morrer, só depende de você... Sasuke. – O sorriso por trás da máscara laranja cresceu quando o rosto do rapaz não se alterou um segundo.

Definitivamente seria interessante ter a Haruno por perto.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Então, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Um pouco fraco na minha humilde opinião UAHSUASAH Ainda estão frias as coisas, mas após esse encontro do nosso casal as coisas começam a melhorar, podem acreditar.

Estou fazendo os capítulos um pouco mais curtos para que eles possam sair mais rápido, e devo dizer que está compensando, porque nas férias eu rendo bastante hehe.

**Quero perguntar uma coisa muito importante para vocês. Todos sabem que a música tema da fic é Lithium do Evanescence. Só que eu também planejei colocar uma música tema para cada capítulo a partir do próximo, o que vocês acham da idéia? Vocês gostam? Eu acho interessante ouvir enquanto você lê a fic, afinal eu só escrevo ouvindo músicas UASAUSAUSH**

Bem, vamos as explicações do capítulo.

Sasuke não quer que ninguém interfira em seu caminho para se vingar de Konoha por tirar seus pais, e ele está disposto a matar qualquer um que tentar impedi-lo, isso inclui nossa linda mocinha.

Sakura por sua vez vai enfrentar uma confusão de sentimentos por se sentir culpada por estar feliz internamente de estar com Sasuke, e também vai sofrer com o tratamento que ele vai dar a ela, e claro que Karin não poderia ficar de fora. A megera vai começar a infernizar a vida de nossa rosada e tentar acabar com ela a qualquer custo. E Sakura quer voltar para sua divisão, mas será que o Uchiha vai deixar? Façam suas apostas UAHSUAHSAUH

Naruto descobriu sobre a guerra quando sentiu que algo ruim estava acontecendo. No caso, o rapto de Sakura. Claro que ele é tão fortemente conectado a amiga que sabia que ela estava em apuros. Agora ele está partindo para salvá-la e acabar com a guerra.

Madara está planejando todo tipo de coisas ruins para a nossa mocinha, desde usá-la contra sua vontade a curar quando algum desses vilões se machucar, a usá-la como refém para que Naruto venha até ele. E claro que no futuro ele planeja coisas mais ruins, só que isso eu não vou contar, vocês vão descobrir sozinhos com o desenrolar da fic.

E eu PROMETO que mais partes SasuSaku virão logo logo, no próximo capítulo pequenas coisinhas já começam a acontecer entre eles, e isso não vai passar despercebido aos olhos de algumas pessoas!

Beeeeeeeeeeijos e reviews :*

**RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS:**

**Rebelandwild: **Poxa sabe o que eu mais gosto de ver nas reviews? Pessoas falando que admiram a minha escrita, eu fico muuuuuuuuito feliz, principalmente por ser bem nova, então quando eu recebo um elogio assim, fico boba de tão feliz UAHSUAHSUAHS *-* Gostei de saber que conseguem provocar sentimentos em você, eu busco isso quando escrevo! Os planos de Madara envolvem também algo haver com olhos, mas isso só mais para frente, por enquanto ele quer Sakura como médica e refém para o Naruto! Então, o Kabuto se aliou ao Madara quando Madara descobriu que ele era capaz de realizar o Edo Tensei (técnica de trazer pessoas mortas a vida de novo usando o corpo de outras, ai essas pessoas mortas que voltaram perdem toda a sua humanidade e sua própria vontade e viram fantoches de quem realiza o Edo tensei, no caso o Kabuto) aí o Madara que não é bobo nem nada, ficou com "medo" do poder que Kabuto tinha em suas mãos, porque essa técnica é um justu proibido criado por Orochimaru, e resolveu se juntar com Kabuto. Deu para entender com a minha explicação? UAHSUASHAUSHAHS

**Moochie-chan:** ooooolá mochie-chan! Vi aqui que você começou a acompanhar a fic! Obrigada por gostar viu? Fãs são seeeeeempre bem vindos *-* Qualquer sugestão eu estou aqui toda ouvidos! Então, o Madara já revelou o começo dos seus planos aqui nesse capítulo, só que mais para frente seus planos vão fica beeeem mais intensos e maus.. Alguma coisa vai mudar no Sasuke, no começo bem pouco, depois mais. Ele vai começar a ficar confuso por causa de Sakura. Ficar muito tempo com ela, vai fazer seus sentimentos aflorarem contra a sua vontade! Bem, espero que você continue gostando, até a próxima review UAHSUAHS beeeijos :*


	6. Capítulo V  Cachoeira

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo V – **Cachoeira

"_Sua conduta provoca ódio. Sua beleza provoca amor"._

Ele estava sendo seguido. O farfalhar das folhas no chão atrás de si denunciavam que havia um perseguidor. Se mais alguém tentasse pará-lo para que não conseguisse chegar a divisão de Sakura ele não teria piedade alguma.

Estancou seus passos esperando por quem quer que fosse que o estava seguindo. Sua respiração acelerada mostrava que estava alterado, tanto seu físico por correr, quanto seu psicológico por tudo que acontecera.

Suas sobrancelhas se crisparam quando observou a figura que parou a sua frente encarando-o com um sorriso. Killer Bee cruzou os braços e apoiou seu peso na perna direita.

- Vai tentar me impedir também? – Perguntou o loiro um pouco desconfiado dando alguns passos para trás.

- Você entendeu errado. Eu estou do seu lado! – Cantarolou o Jinchuuriki. – Você esta perdendo tempo seu lento.

A expressão antes raivosa do Uzumaki se suavizou para um quase sorriso agradecido. Suspirou e voltou-se para o caminho a sua frente recomeçando a correr. Teria sido mais difícil se Bee tivesse ido pará-lo. Teria que gastar muito chackra contra seu mestre, e aquilo não seria nada bom. Ele tinha de estar inteiro para encontrar Sakura o mais rápido possível.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ela precisava se mexer e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não poderia deixar que a usassem como isca para capturar Naruto. Mas aquela altura ele já deveria saber o que estava acontecendo, e se fosse sozinho até Madara resgatar Sakura e ela não estivesse seria pior. Naruto teria uma ajuda a menos.

O que poderia fazer? Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar parada atrás daquela porta. Mas talvez se corresse fosse encurralada por não saber onde se encontrava a saída. Ambas as decisões eram imprudentes, mas ela tinha de tentar.

Seus pés se moveram rapidamente quando escutou o barulho de cadeiras se arrastando. Não olhou para trás para saber se alguém vinha. Não tinha tempo algum a perder.

- Ela vai tentar escapar. – Murmurou Madara abrindo a porta de entrada da sala vagarosamente. – Já está tentando exatamente agora. – Sorriu maldoso enquanto fechava os olhos observando a Haruno correr pelos corredores sem saída como um rato encurralado.

- E o que te garante que ela não vai conseguir? – Alfinetou Suigetsu saindo da sala parando ao lado do Uchiha mais velho.

Karin levantou-se da mesa e rumou para o lado de Sasuke que se manteve um pouco afastado saindo por último da sala. Sua expressão indiferente aparentava um pouco de cansaço.

- Todas as saídas estão bloqueadas. – Uma risada debochada escapou dos lábios do moreno. – Isso vai ser divertido. – Suspirou quando o ar lhe faltou e ergueu a mão direita estalando os dedos. – Peguem.

No mesmo instante Suigetsu sorriu mostrando seus aninhados dentes pontiagudos e correu para o lado direito sendo seguido por Karin. Juugo disparou para o lado esquerdo enquanto Sasuke não se moveu um centímetro.

- Não vai atrás dela? – Perguntou o outro curioso encostando-se a parede ao lado do jovem. Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso irônico de canto e cruzou os braços no peito.

- Não perco tempo com infantilidades. – Murmurou logo depois andando para o corredor a frente.

O mais velho sorriu e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho do Uchiha andando logo atrás do jovem. Seus passos eram ecoados no vazio e no silêncio daqueles corredores escuros. Observou o moreno a sua frente atenciosamente. Sasuke estava em sua melhor forma. A recuperação da operação de implante dos olhos tinha sido um sucesso, e combinados ao poder que ele já possuía antes agora aqueles olhos eram praticamente invencíveis.

Era exatamente o que ele precisaria no futuro. Aquele tipo de poder não poderia ser obtido de outra maneira, e seu olho com o Sharingan já estava se deteriorando. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que tomar os olhos de Sasuke para si. Não que o jovem fosse concordar, mas ele teria meios de conseguir sem ter que lutar.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando uma explosão ocorreu alguns metros a frente. Pode distinguir os cabelos rosados da Haruno sendo jogados e batendo contra a parede.

A jovem se levantou rapidamente atirando bisturis de chackra na direção de Suigestu, Karin e Juugo. A ruiva foi atingida na perna e caiu de joelhos sendo amparada por Juugo que segurou-a pelos ombros. Sakura desviou do golpe frontal que o jovem com cabelos prateados desferiu em seu rosto e saltou para trás dando uma cambalhota. Limpou o pouco de suor de sua testa e se virou para sua esquerda podendo ver Sasuke e Madara observarem a pequena luta.

Ela estava perdida. Não conseguiria escapar. Pelo menos se Sasuke e Madara não estivessem ali, ate poderia ter uma pequena chance, mas naquele momento aquilo seria impossível.

_"O que fazer?"_

_"O que fazer?"_

Não conseguia arquitetar nenhum plano no mínimo aceitável. Quase foi atingida na cabeça pela espada que o rapaz carregava. Saltou sobre seus calcanhares e apoiou um dos pés na espada passando por cima de Suigetsu. Seguiu-se uma seqüência de socos e chutes com toda sua força no corpo adversário.

Quando por fim acertou o rosto do jovem e o levou ao chão se preparou para saltar sobre ele e lhe atacar com a kunai para finalizar aquela luta. Mas antes que pudesse se mexer seu corpo foi agarrado com força por trás e foi como se estivesse se chocando contra uma parede tamanha a dureza do peito que a segurara.

- Peguei. – Disse Juugo segurando firmemente a rosada que a todo custo tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de ferro desferindo chutes e socos em todas as direções. O olhar negro de Sasuke se fixou sobre ela observando-a com desprezo. Mal tentara escapar e já havia sido pega e finalizada em apenas alguns minutos de luta. Era patético que uma shinobi tão aclamada fosse pega facilmente.

O corpo de Sakura sumiu transformando-se em fumaça e os braços de Juugo agarraram o vazio. Sakura sorriu astuta constatando que sua armadilha havia dado certo. Observou uma última vez a cena escondida atrás de uma das esquinas mais a frente e virou-se para o escuro voltando a correr.

Teria sido perfeito se não tivesse sido percebida pela única pessoa que não poderia te-la visto. Sasuke arqueou vagamente uma das sobrancelhas observando a rosada escapar rapidamente pela esquina a frente. Olhou de soslaio para Madara que apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Onde aquela vadia foi? – Esbravejou Karin pisando duro indo pela direção contrária da qual Sakura fora. Suigetsu seguiu a garota parando ao lado de Sasuke.

- Isso é com você agora. – Murmurou rapidamente antes de correr atrás da ruiva lhe dirigindo insultos.

Juugo foi logo depois atrás dos dois sem dizer palavra alguma aos dois parados no corredor. Madara suspirou e cruzou os braços se virando para o Uchiha mais novo.

- Você também viu. Pegue ela.. – Disse antes de se virar. – Vou preparar uma coisa para garantir que ela não tente uma fuga mais uma vez.

- E você manda em mim? – Respondeu o rapaz rudemente antes de ir atrás da Haruno. O mais velho soltou uma risada debochada e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos indo na mesma direção dos outros.

Sakura estava muitos metros a frente correndo o quanto podia. Correr por aqueles corredores a lembrava de quando ela e Naruto estavam com o novo time sete atrás de Sasuke. Da primeira vez que o vira depois de longos dois anos e meio. Mas naquele momento ela não queria correr ao seu encontro, queria correr dele o máximo que pudesse.

No entanto aquelas memórias não abandonavam sua mente nem se as mandasse para o inferno. Toda aquela ansiedade estava crescendo novamente dentro de si, aquele medo de não conseguir recuperar o que lhe era mais importante.

Estava tão concentrada em suas memórias que não notou quando o vulto negro apareceu subitamente a sua frente fazendo com que ela não conseguisse frear e o atingisse em cheio no peito. Sua cabeça rodopiou alguns instantes e o equilibro lhe falhou caindo sentada ao chão.

O moreno continuou com a mesma expressão fria e sorriu de canto ironicamente observando a garota antes de fechar os olhos e logo os abrir com o Sharingan ativado. A rosada esfregou um pouco a cabeça e logo sua visão se ergueu encarando o Uchiha a sua frente.

Ironicamente, a única pessoa que naquele momento ela queria ver mas não queria ver, o destino fez com que estivesse parada a sua frente bloqueando a sua fuga bem bolada. Crispou as sobrancelhas voltando seu olhar para o chão e repuxou o lábio para o lado direito fazendo uma expressão irritada. Não teve tempo de se levantar porque logo Sasuke a estava puxando para cima pelo pescoço. Sua respiração acelerou imediatamente e suas esmeraldas se arregalaram levemente quando ele a colocou de pé mas não afrouxou o aperto.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – Afirmou fuzilando-a com aquele olhar gelado que parecia estar causando uma reação contrária no corpo da moça.

- E se eu quiser Uchiha? – Perguntou em desafio com uma expressão arrogante tentando se soltar do aperto da mão de Sasuke.

O jovem soltou um ruído debochado e se voltou para a rosada com sua melhor expressão de desprezo. Em dois segundos Sakura sentiu o corpo ser jogado contra a parede e esta se rompeu rapidamente. Sentou-se no chão limpando o canto da boca que escorria sangue e cerrou os olhos fechando-se a uma carranca sombria.

O Uchiha caminhou até a garota agachando-se a sua frente. Observou bem o rosto bonito com aquele semblante raivoso. Segurou o queixo da jovem com força quando a mesma virou o rosto não querendo encará-lo.

Não queria olhar naqueles olhos vermelhos. Estava com medo de ver aquela sombra negra do ódio que o estava engolindo. Não queria olhar em seus olhos e não ver o Sasuke de muitos anos atrás ali. Fechou os orbes com força se recusando a olha-lo mesmo quando ele segurava seu queixo com uma força que a estava machucando.

Seu interior estava queimando em medo. Talvez Sasuke a matasse ali mesmo, afinal.. Não importava o que Madara dissesse, sabia que o Uchiha não obedecia a ninguém. Que ele poderia mata-la por dentro apenas com aquele olhar que parecia fazer com que ela estivesse explodindo.

- Não importa o quanto seja forte. – Sakura ergueu uma das mãos pronta para lhe acertar o rosto, não queria ouvir, se recusava a ouvir palavras que a deixassem em um momento de fragilidade, mas foi rapidamente bloqueada pelo braço livre de Sasuke. – Não pode passar por mim. – Levantou-se puxando o cotovelo dela que antes segurara. – Lembre-se disso.

Começou a andar levando a Haruno consigo em seu aperto de ferro. A garota estava agitada e tentando a todo custo se livrar de Sasuke para que pudesse tentar sair dali novamente, mas aquela parecia ser uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada. Cansou de lutar quando sentiu que o Uchiha apertou seu cotovelo com força o bastante para triturar seus ossos.

Suspirou desanimada e percebeu que a umidade em seus olhos estava começando a transbordar. Mas ela não iria chorar. Não em frente a Sasuke, não daquela vez. Seu orgulho já estava ferido o bastante para que se passasse por fraca mais uma vez. Era melhor obedecer e se deixar levar para não entrar em mais problemas.

O vingador abriu uma porta a sua frente e jogou a jovem sem muito esforço para dentro. Entrou logo depois e cruzou os braços encostado a parede ao lado da porta. Sakura olhou de um lado para o outro se situando ao ambiente de luz fraca. Algumas poucas velas moldavam o cômodo, mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram a luz conseguiu enxergar uma mesa, um sofá e vários utensílios na parede. Madara estava sentado no sofá carmim observando os dois curiosamente com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sakura. – Disse levantando-se indo até a garota. Sasuke cruzou o cômodo e se sentou no sofá apoiando o cotovelo sobre o braço do móvel segurando seu rosto. Os orbes já haviam se tornado ônix novamente e seu cenho estava mais relaxado do que antes. Mas ainda continuava daquela mesma maneira fria e distante. – Vejo que sua tentativa de escapar falhou. Você não pode fugir de Sasuke-kun. – Emendou segurando o braço da garota movendo-a até a cadeira mais próxima.

Se a rosada não tivesse bom senso e inteligência, naquele momento estaria como uma louca tentando escapar sem arquitetar um plano ou pensar nas conseqüências. Talvez se ela fosse como Naruto já estivesse chutando aquela maldita cadeira que estava prendendo seus pulsos e desferindo golpes sem medir nada. Mas ela não era daquela maneira. Podia se ver mais como Shikamaru. Paciente demais e cuidadosa demais para agir sem raciocinar antes.

O jovem Uchiha voltou seus olhos para a garota que naquele momento parecia estar tentando a todo custo pensar em algo que a ajudasse a escapar. Revirou os olhos e apertou uma das têmporas. Desde que a "seqüestrara" aquela dor não parecia abandona-lo um segundo. Tinha idéia da quantidade de problemas que teria com Sakura ali.

Se não tomasse cuidado a mataria antes do esperado. Afinal, a única pessoa que um dia fora capaz de mexer com a sua humanidade fora aquela menininha frágil de anos atrás. E aquela menininha se tornara uma mulher moldada, e por mais que aquela idéia ainda não entrasse em sua cabeça, Sakura se tornara forte também.

Aquilo fazia o sentimento de repulsa aflorar em si. Não queria a aproximação de alguém que conhecia suas fraquezas. Que sabia exatamente o que o incomodava, ou como ele era. Sentia-se no mínimo, exposto.

- O que está fazendo? – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de Sakura quando algo perfurou seu pulso fazendo com que o sangue escorresse. Sem controle os ônix se voltaram para a garota instantaneamente. Mas logo desviou novamente. Não o interessava qualquer coisa que acontecesse a ela.

- Garantindo que você não fuja e estrague tudo. – Respondeu o moreno soltando o pulso esquerdo de Sakura preso a cadeira. Segurou-o em suas mãos alguns minutos analisando o bracelete.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou a rosada com os olhos arregalados e o semblante horrorizado analisando o pulso que escorria sangue. O bracelete negro estava bem preso segurado pelo que pareciam ser placas de metal redondas que adornavam a parte de cima e debaixo enfiando-se em sua pele. A dor cortante de ter sido perfurada estava passando por todo o seu braço.

- Não se preocupe. Não pegou nenhum nervo. – Pegou o pulso novamente. – O furo é raso. Pense neles – Apontou para as placas. – como piercings que entram em sua pele para que você não tire o bracelete.

- Para que serve essa merda? – Indagou puxando o braço das mãos do Uchiha mais velho. Seus olhos cerrados o encararam com raiva o bastante para que ele derretesse.

- Uma garantia. Se você se afastar mais que um quilometro daqui, imediatamente você receberá uma descarga elétrica forte o bastante para te fazer perder os sentidos por horas. – Os orbes verdes piscaram diversas vezes encontrando o único olho exposto do homem a sua frente. – E cada vez que receber essa descarga, uma parte de seu chackra será sugada. Entendeu... – Seu rosto baixou a altura da garota e seus lábios se aproximaram do ouvido da rosada fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. – Sakura-chan?

A moça não respondeu e nem se levantou quando ele a soltou indo em direção a porta. Antes de sair parou na soleira e se virou se perfil para os dois jovens dentro do recinto.

- E Sakura-chan.. Caso tente tira-lo duas vezes, além de receber um choque, os fluxos de chackra do seu corpo serão todos interrompidos e você não poderá mais usa-lo, entendeu bem? – Aquele sorriso maldoso cresceu em seus lábios. – Sasuke-kun, você fica responsável por Sakura-chan. Só para o caso dela tentar qualquer coisa. – Terminou e se retirou rapidamente andando pelo corredor.

Seus olhos se inundaram e não conseguia soltar sua respiração corretamente. Suspirou pesado tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas. Fungou algumas vezes quando percebeu que não conseguia lutar contra o choro que parecia estar queimando seus olhos. Deixou que seus cotovelos se apoiassem em seus joelhos e sua testa em suas mãos. Todo o peso do mundo parecia estar sendo colocado em seus ombros. Estava temendo pelo seu futuro. E pela primeira vez em sua vida não queria que o dia de amanhã chegasse.

O que faria? Sua única chance de sair dali tinha se esvaído naquele momento. Ela estava indefesa. Não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer. Sentia-se caindo profundamente e não conseguia mais ver luz em lugar nenhum. Era tão inútil. Além de não conseguir escapar era pega e ainda conseguia ser um fardo. De que ela ajudaria Naruto ou os outros com aquela droga de bracelete pronto para matá-la?

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou quando ergueu o rosto e notou que o Uchiha estava parado a sua frente com os braços cruzados. Fungou se levantando também olhando nos olhos através de suas lágrimas. Os olhos de Sasuke expressavam aquela mesma vastidão negra que fazia com que Sakura se perdesse sem ao menos ter idéia de onde estava indo.

- Não faça nada estúpido se não quiser morrer ainda. – Advertiu ele em um tom frio que não demonstrava preocupação alguma.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos quando aquelas palavras foram dirigidas a ela. Não que esperasse que Sasuke dissesse qualquer coisa para confortá-la, mas naquele momento queria apenas que ele tivesse ficado em silencio para que ela pudesse chorar em paz.

Ele era cruel. Não pensava nos sentimentos dela. Nunca pensaria. Ele era Uchiha Sasuke afinal. A única pessoa capaz de ser tão fria ao ponto de não se importar com quem quer que fosse. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse aquela que moveria mundos por ele. Ou que se preocupava com ele mais do que consigo mesma.

Empurrou o corpo definido do jovem para o lado com um pouco de força e passou por Sasuke correndo pelos corredores sem rumo algum. Só queria ficar sozinha naquele momento. Pelo menos queria tentar descarregar tudo sem que fosse interrompida ou que alguém a olhasse com desprezo.

Quando a Haruno desapareceu pela porta o Uchiha descruzou os braços e crispou as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava de ter visto a jovem com uma expressão tão impotente em sua vida. Mesmo quando ela sempre precisava ser protegida, nunca vira aqueles olhos tão vazios e sem luz. A única vez que a vira chorar daquela maneira tão desolada fora naquela noite de anos atrás quando ele a deixara. Quando ele abandonara seu ponto de luz para trilhar o caminho na escuridão.

"_Obrigado, Sakura."_

Lembrou-se das palavras que ele dissera naquela noite. O único obrigada que havia dito em toda a sua vida depois da chacina do clã Uchiha. A única gratidão realmente verdadeira que ele sentira.

Por um minuto considerou ir até Madara para que ele tirasse aquela coisa de seu pulso. Mas seria inútil qualquer insistência. Repreendeu-se internamente quando percebeu para onde seus pensamentos haviam ido sem que ele deixasse. Ele havia considerado ajudar a jovem. E aquilo era algo inaceitável. Fechou os olhos fortemente e levou o indicador e o polegar as têmporas.

_O instinto que um dia teve de protegê-la mesmo sendo inconscientemente não poderia voltar nunca mais._

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

O loiro se movia em uma velocidade alarmante. Até mesmo para Bee estava um pouco difícil de acompanha-lo. Ele mais parecia planar do que pular sobre as árvores. Então aquele era o sentimento de ver algo importante escapar por seus dedos como areia sem que você pudesse ao menos tentar controlar isso.

Naruto estava desesperado para chegar a base. Quanto mais rápido corresse, mais rápido conseguiria resgatar Sakura-chan e teria mais chances. Cada minuto que ela passasse sob o poder de Madara era precioso. Poderia salvar sua vida, ou faze-la morrer.

- Bee! Ali! – Apontou com um grande sorriso no rosto para o acampamento poucos metros a frente.

- Bom trabalho pirralho! – Cantarolou o moreno no encalço do loiro.

Alguns segundos depois e Naruto pousava sob o chão fofo tingido de branco pela neve. Observou em volta procurando por seu Sensei. O acampamento parecia vazio tamanho o silencio que se instalava naquele local.

- Kakashi-sensei! – Gritou repetidas vezes para o vazio até que sentisse um forte tapa em sua cabeça que o fez cair diretamente com a cara no chão.

- Não grite, baka! – Respondeu o sensei com os olhos em seu Icha Icha. – Não seja escandaloso.

- Você não pode acertar a minha cabeça sensei! – Esbravejou o garoto tentando pegar em vão o livro do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

O homem apenas sorriu de canto para o loiro que continuava a encará-lo com um semblante irritado. E apesar do momento descontraído, Kakashi sabia muito bem porque Naruto se encontrava ali. E mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que explicar devidamente ao jovem.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Com certeza aquele inverno seria ainda mais rigoroso. Podia observar isso enquanto olhava para o chão afora daquela floresta. Estava sentada na saída do esconderijo sobre uma pequena elevação de rocha onde podia ver o Sol que nascia quase coberto dando lugar as nuvens.

O chão ainda estava sendo tingido de branco. O ar gélido daquela madrugada estava soprando em seu rosto fazendo com que se agarrasse ainda mais ao cobertor que havia tirado de sua cama. Suspirou cansada retirando sua luva preta da mão esquerda para observar o bracelete igualmente negro. Pelo menos ainda podia usar chackra para que pudesse se curar. Senão aquela ferida em volta do adorno poderia ter ficado muito ruim.

Precisava avisar Naruto para que ele não fosse atrás de si, mas não sabia como faria isso sem que Madara descobrisse. Desde a tarde passada havia pensado diversas vezes sobre como poderia escapar mesmo usando aquele maldito bracelete. Seus olhos vermelhos e fundos do tanto que havia chorado pareciam ter secado junto com sua esperança.

Precisaria arriscar, caso contrário não conseguiria sair mesmo dali. Talvez até a descarga elétrica não fosse tão forte assim e Madara estava blefando com ela para que caísse em seu jogo. Nunca saberia se não tentasse.

Levantou-se rapidamente quando a luz do Sol fez o dia ficar um pouco mais claro ainda que sem cor pela neve, e andou sorrateiramente até a entrada da floresta emaranhada. Sorriu consigo mesma ao constatar que estava sozinha e talvez não fosse impedida de tentar sair.

Todas as árvores já não tinham as copas naquele tom de verde de seus olhos. Na verdade já não conseguia ver aquele verde que tanto gostava junto com as flores de cerejeira faziam alguns meses, desde que o outono começa e terminara dando lugar aquele maldito inverno.

Correu rapidamente entre alguns arbustos medindo seus passos, e um pouco a frente podia ouvir o barulho de água cair. Lembrou-se de ocultar seu chackra como precaução para que ninguém percebesse e continuou correndo rumo a cachoeira.

Parou um pouco antes da clareira atrás de grandes pedras quando percebeu uma presença ali. Deu uma pequena olhadela em direção a ágüa e virou-se rapidamente colando suas costas no mineral escorregando até o chão. Prendeu a respiração quando aquele chackra sombrio pareceu tão natural para si. Engoliu em seco ao se virar um pouco olhando pela fenda entre as rochas apenas para constatar que quem estava ali era exatamente quem ela pensava.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar enquanto fechava os olhos e alguns segundos depois os abriu se focando no jovem. Seu coração começou a palpitar insistente. Lembrou-se das palavras que o Uchiha havia dito noite passada sobre ela não fazer nada estúpido.

Se ele a pegasse ali, estaria morta, tinha toda certeza. Mas ainda sim seus olhos pareciam não conseguir se desvencilhar do moreno a sua frente.

Sasuke estava de costas para a rosada. Uma das mãos havia sido apoiada no paredão por onde descia a queda de água fazendo com que seus músculos definidos dos braços se destacassem ainda mais. A cabeça estava pendida para baixo molhando os cabelos.

Os cabelos negros estavam fazendo com que gotas daquela água descessem por seu pescoço trilhando caminhos na tez. Inconscientemente Sakura começou a seguir com os olhos uma daquelas gotículas que desceu passando por seus ombros. Os ombros largos pareciam ser na medida perfeita para que suportassem os músculos bem talhados das costas sem exagero algum. Internamente algo dentro de si esquentou quando aquela maldita gota de água desceu ainda mais passando perto de um dos braços.

Observou o bíceps e tríceps bem formados e por um segundo desejou tocá-los com as pontas dos dedos e percorrer todo aquele caminho apertando para sentir se eram tão duros como pareciam ser.

Baixou ainda mais as esmeraldas observando que caminho a gota estava chegando naquele momento. Seu rosto enrubesceu ao constatar que ela passava pela cintura e descia ainda mais. Sua visão se dissipou quando a gota atingiu a água do pequeno lago e não tinha mais o que observar.

Chutou-se internamente quando percebeu que rumo seus pensamentos tinham tomado. Suspirou tentando acalmar a respiração e o coração que parecia bater tão alto que podia ouvi-lo. Tentou em vão retirar aquele rubor de sua face, mas a cada segundo que se lembrava da imagem da gotinha percorrendo cada parte do corpo perfeitamente moldado de Sasuke, algo dentro de seu interior parecia ferver fazendo com que se agitasse.

Ajoelhou-se pronta para correr novamente um pouco agachada antes que o próprio Uchiha ouvisse as batidas descompassadas de seu coração, e dois segundos depois se colocou a correr novamente.

Sakura ficou tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu aquele mesmo chackra sombrio se aproximar e agarrar seu pulso com brusquidão jogando-a com toda força para trás. Sentiu seu corpo planar um pouco e logo ser envolvido por algo muito frio que a puxava para baixo. Abriu olhos rapidamente percebendo estar dentro da água. Bateu as pernas o máximo que pode chegando a superfície arfando. Quando piscou seu corpo foi lançado contra o paredão passando pela queda de água.

Algo gelado e duro parecido com um muro, se encostou no seu corpo prendendo-a contra a parede. Demorou alguns segundos para se situar, mas tão logo que abriu os olhos novamente suas esmeraldas congelaram ao encontrar os ônix do Uchiha a observarem minuciosamente.

Suas roupas molhadas estavam colando-se ao seu corpo mais ainda devido a proximidade em que os corpos dos dois se encontravam. Algo como faíscas crepitavam a sua volta quando tomou conhecimento dessa proximidade.

- Sa-Sasuke.. – Sussurrou engolindo em seco quando o rosto do moreno se aproximou parando a centímetros de distância dela.

Uma das mãos do jovem envolvia seu pescoço enquanto a outra apoiava-se na parede. Sakura esqueceu-se de respirar por um breve momento. O rosto de Sasuke continuava impassível e frio observando a jovem um pouco assustada.

Os cabelos estavam pingando gotas de água gélida no rosto dela, não que tivesse muita diferença, afinal, ela havia sido arremessada na água por ele também. O coração da rosada parecia pulsar incontrolavelmente, tão alto que podia chegar aos seus ouvidos.

- Quer morrer sua idiota? – Perguntou com um timbre frígido.

Sakura não desviou suas jades do rosto masculino nem por um segundo. A beleza de seus traços pareciam estar fazendo com que ela se possuísse, e todo aquele desejo fez com que se sentisse irritada.

Crispou as sobrancelhas e cerrou os olhos encarando os orbes perigosos de Sasuke profundamente. Aquela água gélida estava fazendo com que se arrepiasse, e passou por sua cabeça como Sasuke não se sentia congelando ali dentro. Inspirou o ar soltando-o com certa tensão.

- E o que isso tem haver com você? – Respondeu mal educada com uma carranca. Acabou baixando o olhar encontrando a única coisa que não podia ver naquele momento.

Seus olhos grudaram-se no abdômen definido do moreno e se arregalaram ligeiramente. Começou a contar os gomos formados e se sentiu um pouco tonta ao perceber que pela água turva era possível observar o resto do corpo do jovem. Fechou os olhos gravemente e comprimiu os lábios não querendo ver o que estava ali, praticamente relando em suas pernas.

– Vai congelar desse jeito! – Advertiu tentando se concentrar no frio que estava subindo por seu corpo fazendo com que tremesse levemente, e não naquele calor que estava subindo no meio de suas pernas.

- E o que isso tem haver com você? – Rebateu ele em um tom felino baixo em seu ouvido.

Ele a estava provocando com certeza. Sakura sabia que ele havia percebido o que ela observava pela expressão que tinha em seu rosto naquele momento. Uma das sobrancelhas do Uchiha estava arqueada como se esperasse uma resposta para seu cenho atormentado.

- E-eu só ia ver até onde essa coisa chega! – Ponderou rapidamente como única desculpa que pôde encontrar em sua mente.

- Coisa? – Repetiu ele arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Bracelete! – Se desesperou em explicar antes que o moreno tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

- Isso não se parece com espiar.

- Eu não estava te vendo tomar banho! – Disse um pouco mais alto ficando nervosa por sua posição. Só queria que ele se afastasse para que ela pudesse se acalmar um pouco e não desejar que aqueles braços a envolvessem bem apertado. Estava se denunciando sem querer.

- Hn. – Afirmou o Uchiha sem muita confiança nas palavras da rosada. Afastou-se dela rapidamente saindo do lago indo em direção as pedras. No momento em que o aperto de ferro soltou-se de seu pescoço Sakura suspirou aliviada piscando.

Quando seus orbes verdes se abriram novamente se depararam com Sasuke de fora da água totalmente nu recolocando sua camisa branca. Seus lábios finos se abriram levemente e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando ele se virou para ela com um olhar um pouco especulativo.

Imediatamente consertou sua expressão olhando para o outro lado cruzando os braços fazendo um bico. Sasuke soltou um ruído de deboche e colocou suas roupas íntimas e a calça. Assim que percebeu que ele havia terminado de se vestir, saiu da água também praticamente congelando pelo frio e sentou-se em uma das pedras.

Encostou a testa nos joelhos que havia puxando ao peito respirando com um pouco de dificuldade devido a suas roupas molhadas. Sentiu algo seco e quente ser jogado sobre si, e quando ergueu a cabeça Sasuke havia desaparecido deixando para trás seu manto negro.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas um pouco confusa e vestiu a capa negra sentindo o perfume do Uchiha adentrar suas narinas. Sorriu internamente e se aconchegou ao tecido.

Ao longe uma certa presença sorria maliciosamente enquanto observava os dois. Madara ajeitou a máscara sobre seu rosto e deu as costas para a jovem indo diretamente a base para se encontrar com Sasuke.

Caminhou rapidamente entre as árvores chegando a entrada do esconderijo onde Sasuke se encontrava e parou ao lado do Uchiha mais novo colocando uma de suas mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Sasuke-kun, tenho algo a te dizer. – Articulou com um timbre maldoso.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Chegou ao esconderijo ainda pingando. Todo seu corpo parecia estar congelando apesar do manto que Sasuke havia jogado sobre ela. Precisava tirar aquela roupa molhada o mais rápido que conseguisse. E queria devolver ao Uchiha o que por direito era dele.

Continuou andando por aqueles corredores desconhecidos, mas por alguma obra do destino, naquele momento sabia para qual lugar aquele caminho dava. E talvez de lá conseguisse encontrar seu "quarto".

Acabou parando após alguns minutos na frente daquela mesma sala onde havia ouvido os planos de Madara. Tomou conhecimento que aquela deveria ser a sala de reuniões, afinal, todos eles sempre se reuniam ali. Ia seguir seu caminho quando sentiu a presença de Sasuke e Madara dentro da sala.

Mordeu os lábios querendo por um lado não ouvir qualquer coisa que eles poderiam dizer, mas era preciso, afinal, talvez aquilo pudesse salvar a si mesma e a Naruto. Aproximou-se um pouco ainda com seu chackra ocultado e ouviu levemente a voz de Madara dizendo algo que só pôde escutar o final.

-.. E Uzumaki Naruto entrou na divisão dela. – A voz grave murmurou. – Tudo indica que ele está vindo tentar buscá-la.

As jades cerraram-se e os lábios se abriram sendo tapados por uma de suas mãos. Sakura sabia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Naruto iria vir buscá-la, e ele seria emboscado. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, o mais rápido que conseguisse.

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Aqui estou eu com um novo capítulo de Lago de Lágrimas, hehe. O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Eim Eim? UASHUASHUAHS Eu disse que cenas entre o casal iam começar a acontecer, e podem esperar porque só melhora depois!

Coitadinha da Sakura, suas chances de escapar dali ficaram nulas de vez. Se ela arriscar, talvez perca seu chackra para sempre, e isso seria muito ruim. Agora ela vai ter que pensar em uma maneira de avisar Naruto para que ele não caia na armadilha de Madara.

Sasuke como sempre sendo o Sasuke. Claro que agora tudo que ele fará será tornar a vida de Sakura um pouquinho pior do que já está parecendo ser, mas tudo tem um motivo certo? Ele não pode deixar que ninguém interfira em sua vingança, isso inclui Sakura claro.

E como Sakura sabe tanto sobre o jeito de Sasuke, ele se sente obviamente um pouco exposto. Porque ninguém mais ali sabia sobre suas fraquezas e seu jeito, só sabiam sobre Itachi, e Sakura foi a única dali presente em seu período de humanidade.

Madara esta notando cada vez mais que existe um tipo de conexão entre o nosso casal, e ele não vai deixar isso passar.

Eu confesso que amei escrever a cena da cachoeira, e eu me sentiria perdida e nervosa exatamente como a Sakura, UAHSUAHSA

Bem gente, era isso! Vocês estão mesmo gostando da fic? Eu queria mais reviews.. Agora minhas aulas começaram de novo, e segundo colegial não vai ser fácil, então talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar o próximo capítulo, mas com certeza em menos de um mês eu volto!

Beeeijos :*

**RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS:**

**Rebelandwild: **OOOI REBEL *-* Que felicidade te ver por aqui maisuma vez, hehe. Então, vamos responder as suas perguntas! Sim, Sakura superou Tsunade. Mas você percebeu que sabendo disso Madara jogou sujo com ela e deu um jeito para que ela não possa escapar, caso contrário, ainda que ela faça qualquer coisa, não poderia mais usar seu chackra. Ela até gostaria de atacar o Sasuke, mas não importa o quanto Sakura tenha ficado forte, ela nunca seria páreo para ficar muito tempo em uma luta com Sasuke. Afinal, agora ele tem o Sharingan mais avançado, e os olhos de Itachi, melhor não se arriscar! Sakura não tentou escapar antes exatamente por isso, sabia que Sasuke a pegaria de novo. Essa sua idéia de arma que reduz chackra foi muito genial, eu tinha considerado isso, mas ainda estava vendo outras possibilidades, mas depois que você disse na review, eu resolvi usar isso! UAHSUAHS obrigada *-* Espero que esteja gostando da fic cada vez mais, beeijos :*

**Moochie-chan: **OOOI MOCHIE *-* Vou te contar um segredo, também aaaaaamo o Sasuke sendo meio bruto, acho que ele fica um charme que só! UAHSUAHSUH Gosto de homens mais malvadinhos e fechados tipo o Sasuke-kun *-* Eu também quero que a Karin sofra de ciúmes, e essa megera vai sofrer, você vai ver só KKK tenho até pena dela! A relação de Sasuke e Sakura está começando a ser criada, a partir de agora, terão muitos momentos SasuSaku para vocês leitores lindos! Espero que esteja gostando da fic cada vez mais, beeijos :*


	7. Capítulo VI  Decodificar

**Música tema:** _Decode – Paramore. (Tudo haver não? Haha)_

**Lago de Lágrimas **

Por Yuuki ai

**Aviso:** Leitores e leitoras, hoje eu tenho um presente para vocês, haha. As partes em que o Sasuke aparecer serão narradas aos olhos dele.. Vamos ver como o Uchiha vai se controlar agora que as coisas estão "evoluindo". O resto das cenas será tudo em terceira pessoa como sempre!

**Capítulo VI – **Decodificar

"_O amor perguntou ao ódio:__  
><em>_- Por que me odeias tanto?__  
><em>_E o ódio respondeu:__  
><em>_- Porque um dia te amei demais."_

Escutei com certa indiferença as palavras que Madara dizia tentando inutilmente me preocupar. O que teria de ruim caso Naruto viesse buscá-la? Eu conseguiria acabar com dois problemas de uma única vez. Talvez Naruto representasse algum problema mais sério quanto a derrotá-lo, mas nada que um pouco mais de força e paciência não o fizessem. Ele não era tão esperto afinal.

- O que você fará caso ele venha tirá-la de você? – Realmente, aquele tom especulativo que ele estava usando me aborrecia. Uchiha Madara acreditava "inocentemente" que algo aconteceria entre mim e a garota caso ela continuasse aqui.

- Tirá-la de mim? – Respondi com um som de escárnio. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa segurando meu queixo em minhas mãos fechando meu olhos.

- Vai matá-la também ou prefere que eu faça o serviço sujo? – Ele riu escandalosamente achando que era uma piada que eu a queria morta, e não era engraçado.

- Não vejo como isso tem haver com você. – Em dois segundos eu havia me levantado, e com a velocidade que eu havia ganhado ao longo dos anos, já estava parado na soleira da grande porta indo para fora sem olhar para trás. Não queria ver a expressão satisfeita daquele que despertara minha sede de vingança para outros pontos alarmantes.

Ao não sentir o manto negro ondulando ao redor de meu corpo parei subitamente lembrando-me do porque dele não estar ali.

"_Sakura". _

Suspirei impaciente cruzando os braços encostando-me a parede ali mesmo. Sabia que ela não estava muito longe dali, e era estranhamente anormal como eu quase conseguia sentir seus passos ou suas batidas do coração, como se fosse um som fraco que batia na mesma freqüência que o meu.

Seu chackra se fez mais presente a medida que os segundos passavam, ela queria ser percebida por mim, caso contrário já teria escondido seu chackra algum tempo atrás, o que seria inútil, porque felizmente ou infelizmente eu era capaz de saber onde ela estava, involuntariamente.

Aquele tipo de pensamento me direcionou para alguns anos atrás, quando minha única preocupação era ser forte o bastante para matar a minha única família que havia restado. Uchiha Itachi. E como a vida era irônica, agora minha única preocupação era ser forte o bastante para matar Konoha inteira para vingar meu irmão.

Mas apesar de naquele tempo vingança ser minha única preocupação, freqüentemente alguém sempre estava por perto, e curiosamente conseguia mandar um pouco daqueles pensamentos - tão pesados para alguém tão novo – para longe. Nunca tive certeza se aquela era a sua maneira de me manter menos sombrio, porque sempre que eu a olhava por qualquer motivo insignificante, Sakura desviava o olhar imediatamente com uma cor avermelhada no rosto, como se estivesse evitando o meu olhar sobre ela.

Talvez ela fizesse aquele tipo de coisas para me distrair, ou apenas fosse como Naruto que gostava de constantemente me irritar com suas brincadeiras infantis ao meu redor. Mas algo que eu nunca soube identificar o que era parecera muito real naquela noite que eu deixei a vila, que eu deixei uma garota chorando para trás pedindo que eu ficasse.

Franzi as sobrancelhas ainda de olhos fechados e balancei a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos para longe. Mas eu sabia que eventualmente eles voltariam. Desde quando ela voltara, eles haviam voltado com ela. E Importar-me com aquele tipo de detalhes eram coisas que pareciam mesquinhas naquele momento. Sabendo que um dia Itachi fora infeliz para que eu fosse feliz, eu deveria matar todas as minhas memórias e dias meramente um pouco felizes, em uma época onde não era tudo escuridão, para que ele pudesse pelo menos ser um pouco justiçado.

Justiça, aquele tipo de porcaria não existia naquele mundo, apenas se fosse feito com suas próprias mãos.

Minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando senti aquele cheiro doce e que estava ficando horrivelmente familiar muito perto. Suspirei e virei a cabeça lentamente para Sakura. Seus olhos verdes pareciam extremamente irritadiços vendo através de mim, muito atrás algo que eu não podia ver, ou talvez ela apenas estivesse olhando diretamente para meus olhos, só que os dela pareciam tão profundos que eu não conseguia ver.

- Sasuke. – Mesmo estando ali, mesmo chamando meu nome tão perto, não se parecia nem um pouco com o som que eu mantinha nas minhas memórias inconscientes, que sempre voltavam quando eu não desejava.

**How can I decide what's right,**

_(Como eu posso decidir o que é certo,)_

**when you're clouding up my mind?**

_(Quando você está anuviando minha mente?)_

- Cai fora. – Murmurei me virando pronto para ir embora. Não queria perder tempo com alguém que seria aniquilado em um futuro próximo. Certo de que Sakura não me seguiria, continuei caminhando pelo corredor mais alguns passos levemente, até que senti minha camiseta ser puxada levemente pela médica-nin que estava a um passo atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo abrindo os olhos me virando para ela rapidamente. A garota corou e se afastou alguns passos rapidamente pela proximidade que involuntariamente havia se formado entre nós. Suas esmeraldas se arregalaram enquanto ela estendia a mim o manto negro que eu sentira falta alguns minutos antes.

Notei ligeiramente que Sakura não estava mais molhada. Suas roupas haviam sido substituídas ou secas, e seu cabelo estava liso e no lugar como sempre. Incomuns madeixas rosadas. Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma aberração da natureza. Seu peito ia e vinha com a respiração fora de ritmo, e aquele mesmo pequeno decote revelando uma parte de seu colo chamou minha atenção. Assim como acontecera na cachoeira.

- Aqui. – Sua voz parecia estar como veludo. – Eu preciso saber de uma coisa Sasuke. – Ela começou atraindo meramente minha atenção. Eu já estava entediado antes mesmo que Sakura começasse seus discursos moralistas como sempre.

Sempre? Aquela palavra veio com uma naturalidade estranha como se eu nunca tivesse saído de seu lado, como se eu tivesse acompanhado cada mudança que ocorrera nela naqueles anos em que estivemos separados.

Seu lado? Separados? Era estranho aquele pequeno deslize que minha mente havia dado novamente. Eu nunca havia estado ao seu lado precisamente. Nunca fora uma escolha desde o principio. Fora o sorteio na academia que nos colocara no mesmo time, fora ela que me perseguira por muito tempo, mas fora eu que tomara a decisão de partir sem olhar para trás.

E eu não havia olhado, não até aquele momento em que seus olhos verdes suplicantes me lembraram de um vestígio de uma Sakura frágil e fraca. Não que ela o fosse, porque seus olhos eram suplicantes, mas dentro daquele verde, uma ponta de dureza e determinação pareciam flamejar.

**I can't win your losing fight.**

_(Eu não posso ganhar sua luta perdida)_

**All the time.**

_(O tempo todo.)_

- O que quer? – Percebi que haviam se passado alguns minutos em que eu estivera silenciosamente encarando-a, e Sakura sustentara o meu olhar carregado sem desviar uma só vez.

- Eu quero ir embora. E quero saber uma coisa também. – Fechou os olhos e inspirou. – Eu não quero ficar aqui, principalmente com você. Quero voltar para Naruto e os outros. – Explicou ela. – Naruto precisa de mim agora, e eu não vou deixá-lo correr perigo por causa de alguém insignificante como você Uchiha. – Com os dentes rangendo ela pronunciou cada sílaba de meu sobrenome carregadamente, com uma certa mágoa, ou seria.. Repulsa? Por um motivo não aparente Sakura parecia estar se esforçando mais do que conseguia para pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Naruto entrou na minha divisão não entrou? – Surpreendeu-me um pouco que ela soubesse daquilo, mas eu já deveria saber que Sakura estava ouvindo por trás das portas.

Um pequeno sorriso aparecera no canto de meus lábios por um segundo. Ela nem parecia ser a mesma que estivera chorando por se sentir uma inútil por ter sido pega e colocada em um bracelete que a fazia ser um pouco mais fraca e restringida.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntou ela parecendo perder a paciência. Preparei minha melhor expressão de desprezo, o que não era difícil porque essa era a mais comum faceta que eu usava.

- Você sempre vai ser assim? – Interroguei.

- Assim como? – Seu tom parecia estar parecendo um rosnado por trás dos dentes.

- Irritante. – Seus olhos pareceram se perder um pouco ficando atordoados. Não importava quantas vezes fossem, chamá-la de irritante devia ser como da primeira vez que aquilo acontecera, o choque sempre atravessaria seu rosto sendo sua primeira expressão.

- Sasuke. – Depois de alguns segundos ela pareceu voltar a si, e seu cenho parecia estar duro como pedra com um sorriso penoso e falso. Uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e seus olhos congelados. – Eu tenho nojo de você. De quem você se tornou. – Completou praticamente cuspindo as palavras. – Mas um Uchiha não passa de um Uchiha, não é mesmo?

Aquilo não era importante. Nunca fora afinal. O que Sakura pensava de mim era totalmente desnecessário, e apenas um empecilho a mais. Ou era assim que eu pensava. Mas aquelas palavras pareciam demasiadamente estranhas e convincentes sendo ditas por ela, pela única pessoa que um dia se dispusera a ver mais adentro de minha alma pronta para estender a mão e me salvar do monstro que eu queria me tornar. E me tornei por não ter segurado aquela mão fortemente quando deveria.

Não. Eu não deveria mesmo ter segurado.

- Você sabe que eu tenho que voltar para a minha divisão, e você também não me quer aqui tanto quanto eu não quero estar perto de você. – Continuou ela percebendo que mesmo que minha expressão não tivesse se alterado, algo dentro de mim naquele momento me deixara levemente curioso a respeito do que ela realmente queria dizer por trás daquilo.

"_Você não sabe"._

O que meu primeiro pensamento quando ela dissera que eu não a queria aqui, queria dizer? Dentro de mim aquela confusão que apenas meras palavras causaram parecia estar ficando cada vez maior conforme os segundos passavam.

**Now can I ever own what's mine,**

_(Eu nunca terei o que é meu)_

**when you're always taking sides?**

_(Quando você sempre escolhendo lados?)_

Aquelas palavras causaram uma onda estranha de algo que eu não soube identificar, mas naquele momento me fizeram sentir raiva dela, e meu interior queimava extasiado com a possibilidade de matá-la ali mesmo, sem pensar duas vezes.

Só que isso não acontecera, porque antes que eu conseguisse sequer medir minhas palavras, elas pareceram tomar vida própria e imediatamente saíram como eu não havia planejado.

- É realmente tão repulsivo assim...? – Saíram como uma afirmação e terminaram como uma pergunta, a pergunta que eu jamais pretendia verbalizar, que minha mente consciente nunca havia querido perguntar, nunca havia pensado nisso.

Um segundo de descuido e meu inconsciente com o restante da minha humanidade fora afetado por Sakura pela segunda vez naquele curto espaço de tempo. Primeiro compaixão, e agora aquelas palavras.

- O quê? – Seus orbes verdes fulminaram crepitando o que eu identificava como repulsa e incredulidade no fundo deles. Seus lábios rosados se abriram levemente deixando que uma lufada de ar passasse por eles e suas sobrancelhas de uniram formando uma linha carrancuda em seu rosto.

Talvez ela tivesse se ofendido, e era melhor daquela maneira. Sakura não sabia o perigo que estava correndo naquele momento só de estar perto de mim. Nunca era possível saber se eu a atacaria, porque ela parecia tão descuidada quando estava por perto.

Ainda mais quando eu estava sentindo aquele mesmo ódio por ela que eu sentira quando Madara quis raptá-la, quando ela chegou e disse que queria ter me visto, quando eu a empurrei contra a parede, na cachoeira quando ela despertara por meros segundos meu instinto carnal, e mais do que todas as vezes, ali, porque Sakura parecia não estar medindo a extensão que suas palavras haviam tomado.

Ela poderia tentar me ferir, tentar ferir meu orgulho que seria uma missão inútil. Mas meu clã era algo diferente, Sakura não tinha o mínimo direito de ofender minha família quando ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o governo sujo de Konoha.

Uma risada amarga passou por minha boca sem que eu tentasse amenizá-la.

- Ficar perto.. De mim. – Completei rapidamente tentando me livrar daquele infortúnio o mais rápido que pudesse. Seus olhos se sobressaltaram e ela desviou o rosto rapidamente observando o chão com uma expressão muito séria.

Suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho. Aquilo seria sua repulsa? Seu ódio por mim tão forte que a fazia ficar vermelha daquela maneira? Talvez ela me odiasse também afinal. Mas jamais conseguiria ter por mim um ódio maior do que eu tinha por ela.

Um tipo de curiosidade indevida se aflorou dentro de mim e a vontade de olhar a Haruno mais de perto para descobrir qual a imensidão do seu ódio se apossou fazendo com que eu quisesse me inclinar para ela para observar o quão vermelha ela poderia ficar. Aproveitei o momento que ela tentava a todo custo continuar observando o chão e abaixei um pouco mantendo o rosto na altura dela para encarar seu rosto.

Sua respiração estava irregular e os batimentos cardíacos agitados como uma melodia imprecisa. Sakura ainda não havia voltado seus orbes esverdeados para mim. Talvez ela estivesse muito concentrada em se desviar de mim, e isso era minimamente aceitável, afinal, quem era a pessoa que gostaria de olhar diretamente e tão perto para quem um dia tentou te matar... Três vezes.

Felizmente aquela idéia fez com que eu me afastasse de seu rosto subitamente. Sem pensar muito bem a primeira defesa que veio a minha cabeça, foi espalmar Sakura para longe, longe o bastante de ver um assassino refletido naqueles olhos.

Não tinha nenhuma idéia porque, mas naquele momento a última coisa que eu queria pensar era que Sakura fazia parte de Konoha, e por sua culpa, o sorriso de Itachi e minha família haviam sido sacrificados para que ela e os outros sorrissem.

Continuei observando a garota se agarrar a parede fortemente para não ser lançada para trás e pude ver em seus olhos o mesmo sentimento que eu vira nos olhos de Itachi em seu último momento.

**_Compaixão._**

E aquilo fora o bastante para que eu a odiasse ainda mais.

- Porque fez isso? – Sakura parecia no mínimo revoltada com a minha atitude. Mas empurrá-la era a única coisa que eu poderia ter feito para apartar o desejo de bater nela até que retirasse aquelas palavras sobre minha família.

**But you won't take away my pride.**

_(Mas você não vai tirar meu orgulho.)_

**No, not this time...Not this time.**

_(Não, não desta vez... Não desta vez.)_

- Não fique perto de mim. Não entre no meu caminho. – Meus dentes estavam cerrados e as palavras saíram mais como um rosnado baixo com um tom ameaçador. Ela fechou sua expressão deixando-a carregada com cólera.

- Você queria saber se era repulsivo ficar perto de você, aqui está a sua resposta! – Com um gesto infantil Sakura ergueu uma das mãos no ar me mostrando ameaçadoramente o dedo do meio dando as costas logo depois marchando com passos pesados pelo corredor.

Bufei pensando no quanto aquela garota tinha se tornado estranha ao longo dos anos. Virei-me para o lado contrário de onde ela fora e continuei andando como se Sakura nunca tivesse estado ali.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Seus passos denunciavam o quanto estava brava naquele momento. Quem aquele Uchiha desgraçado pensava que era? Por alguns segundos, alguns míseros segundos passara por sua cabeça que ele ainda tinha uma pequena humanidade dentro de si. Aquele era o motivo pelo qual ficara atônita quando ouviu o ouviu perguntar se era tão repulsivo estar perto dele.

Estivera pronta para responder que não. Mas Sasuke parecia ter um distúrbio de personalidade que o deixara um pouco "violento" logo depois. Qual era o problema dele? Certo, ela não tinha sido muito educada ao dizer que tinha nojo do que ele havia se tornado, nem quando o provocara usando sua família, a única coisa que poderia mexer com Sasuke profundamente, e causar-lhe uma dor que não podia ser concertada...

Após alguns minutos sua expressão murchou. Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha rígida e seus ombros caíram como se fossem muito pesados. Entendia o que havia feito alguns minutos atrás, tocara na única ferida que Sasuke ainda não havia cicatrizado, e aquilo não era nada justo.

Mesmo que ele a tivesse chamado de irritante, nada se compararia a dor de perder a família, e ela tinha agido como muitos anos atrás, quando zombara de Naruto porque ele não tinha pais, e Sasuke perdera a paciencia chamando-a de irritante. Mas ali, ela tinha falado aquele tipo de grosseria exatamente porque ele a chamara da única coisa que ela não suportava que ele dissesse.

Por um momento pensar naquilo a lembrou da intensidade de seus sentimentos por ele naquela época para que toda vez que ele dissesse que ela era irritante aquelas lágrimas viessem incontroláveis. Sua atitude a surpreendera naquele dia. Ela não havia chorado, ao contrário, devolvera o insulto a ele, com a cabeça erguida.. Talvez alguma coisa dentro de si estivesse mudando?

Perguntou-se internamente se ainda sentia por Sasuke o mesmo amor que uma vez sentira. Talvez depois de tudo, o que ficara fora apenas aquela lembrança de tanto tempo atrás que não permitia que ela o esquecesse..

- Idiota. – Murmurou para si mesma quando percebeu estar na saída do esconderijo. Observou seu pulso e aquele bracelete. Se aquela droga não estivesse ali, aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de escapar. Mas não iria tentar arriscar de novo.

**How did we get here,**

_(Como nós chegamos aqui,)_

**When I used to know you so well?**

_(Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?)_

Continuou andando até onde a distância a permitia, e acabou chegando ao desfiladeiro a direita do esconderijo. Sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado direito quando observou ao longe com curiosidade aqueles dois companheiros do time de Sasuke. Juugo e Suigetsu estavam sentados ao lado de uma árvore um pouco retorcida que parecia mais estar caindo por estar inclinada na direção da grande parede de pedra.

Observando o rapaz ruivo dali, nem podia sequer imaginar que ele poderia se tornar alguém tão agressivo quanto tinha visto da penúltima vez que Sasuke quase a matara, quando ele a desafiara a matar aquela outra garota do seu time, Karin.

Sorriu levemente pensando que se soubesse qual era o problema de Juugo poderia até conseguir ajudá-lo. Não deveria ser nada tão impossível assim de ser tratado, principalmente para ela. Estava pronta para caminhar na direção dos dois rapazes quando o de cabelo azulado se levantou despedindo-se e veio em sua direção.

- Sakura-chan. – Cumprimentou sorrindo com os dentes pontiagudos a mostra. – Está tentando fugir de novo? Cuidado que Sasuke pode estar na cachoeira mais próxima. – Uma risada divertida escapou de seus lábios e Sakura corou envergonhada.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou a jovem esfregando as duas mãos enquanto se lembrava das cenas daquele nascer do Sol.

- Madara estava dizendo.. Na verdade ele estava tentando irritar Karin eu acho..- Ele parou um pouco parecendo pensar e logo depois continuou – Eu devo achar mais maneiras de irritar aquela idiota, se bem que ela parece ainda mais perturbada depois que você chegou, e olha que só fazem três dias!

A rosada sorriu desconfortável e logo depois se lembrou de Juugo. Pensou se deveria perguntar a Suigetsu qual o problema dele, pois não tinha idéia das razões, mas queria ajudá-lo a ficar melhor.

- Suigetsu. – Chamou ele conseguindo sua atenção. – Você se incomodaria de me dizer.. O que Juugo tem? – Perguntou olhando para o chão desconcertada. – Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo se souber qual o problema..

- Sério? Isso seria realmente bom Sakura-chan! – Ele sorriu novamente e logo estava se sentando a sobra da árvore ao lado deles. Bateu no chão ao seu lado para que Sakura se sentasse também.

- Você vai me dizer? – Sua voz estava com um timbre curioso e macio.

- Vou. – Suspirou encostando-se ao tronco. – Juugo é bipolar Sakura-chan. Algumas vezes ele tem certos surtos, e somente Sasuke consegue acalmá-lo. Por isso ele se sente tão grato e esta com a gente. – Murmurou logo depois devagar.

- Bipolar.. – Refletiu Sakura buscando em sua mente algum livro o qual ela lera sobre bipolaridade, e um certo estalo veio a sua mente. Estudo de neurologia. – Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo, se ele quiser.

- Tenho certeza que ele gostaria muito Sakura-chan. Apesar dele ser assim as vezes, olhe aquela cena. – O shinobi apontou para Juugo na encosta do penhasco acariciando um pássaro pousado ao seu lado. – Ele é dócil, tenho certeza que ele deixaria você tratá-lo.

Sakura sorriu amorosamente observando o ruivo ao longe. Nem reparou quando Suigetsu se levantou e foi embora. Parecia tão injusto que alguém tão dócil fosse infectado por aquela doença maligna. Continuou lembrando-se dos estudos que tivera sobre deficiência nos neurotransmissores serem a maior causa para aquele distúrbio.

Talvez se ela fizesse um tratamento intensivo, conseguisse renovar seus neurotransmissores e ajustá-los para que mandassem os sinais neurológicos corretamente, e mesmo que a doença fosse incurável, seus sintomas poderiam ser quase extintos.

Sorriu pensando que ofereceria sua ajuda para Juugo, assim teria algo com o que se ocupar enquanto estivesse ali. Mas a entristecia saber que quando deixasse Sasuke e Madara, não poderia mais monitorar o tratamento, e talvez ele voltasse a ser o que era antes..

Estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que quando viu Juugo mergulhar no penhasco saltou com o susto e correu rapidamente para a encosta para ajudá-lo. Sua respiração havia se alterado e seus batimentos tinham acelerado.

- Juugo! – Gritou quando o viu caído alguns metros abaixo com uma poça de sangue ao seu redor. Escorregou cautelosamente pela encosta até alcançá-lo. O ruivo estava como uma bola segurando algo em seu peito com cuidado com as duas mãos.

- Sakura-chan.

- O que aconteceu? Porque pulou? Queria se matar é? – Sua voz se alterara um pouco pela preocupação.

Juugo tentou se sentar com alguma dificuldade sendo ajudado por Sakura. Continuou sem dizer nada e apenas abriu as mãos mostrando o pequeno passarinho com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

- Ele caiu do ninho, não pensei duas vezes em salvá-lo, eu percebi a agonia dele. – Disse com uma expressão um pouco triste.

- Você se machucou! – A Haruno apontou para as costas dele que estavam sangrando. O ruivo se mexeu desconfortavelmente. – Deite-se para eu ver onde mais se machucou. – Pediu ela gentilmente.

Ele deitou-se de imediato com a barriga no chão colocando de maneira cuidadosa o passarinho a seu lado. Sakura correu as mãos por sua cabeça e percebeu que não tinha nada de errado ali. Desceu pelo pescoço e braços constatando que também não tinha nenhuma fratura, mas quando relou em suas costelas e o jovem estremeceu abaixo de si viu que ele tinha duas costelas quebradas.

O chackra verde brilhou em suas mãos curando rapidamente a fratura e os cortes em suas costas. Ao fim de alguns minutos Juugo se sentou novamente sem nenhum arranhão.

- Vamos subir. – Pediu a médica já começando a escalada. O rapaz vinha logo atrás de si saltando rapidamente. Chegaram a parte de cima, e Juugo recolocou o pequeno pássaro no ninho com carinho.

- Obrigada Sakura-chan! – Agradeceu fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.

A rosada se sentou um pouco cansada no mesmo lugar onde ele estivera antes e suspirou aliviada por nada de grave ter acontecido. O grandalhão se sentou ao lado dela sorrindo enquanto observava a face rosada da kunoichi.

- O que foi? – Perguntou com interesse ao notar a expressão abatida dela. Sakura pareceu se assustar um pouco com a pergunta e voltou rapidamente o rosto na direção do ruivo com um olhar surpreso. – Você parece triste.

**But how did we get here!**

_(Mas como nós chegamos aqui!)_

**Well, I think I know.**

_(Bem, eu acho que sei.)_

- Ah, isso.. – Sorriu melancolicamente para ele e depois juntou as mãos uma sobre a outra nas pernas. – Tem alguém que eu deveria estar ajudando e cuidando nesse momento, mas não posso porque eu estou aqui.. – Respondeu vagamente.

- Seu namorado?

- Não! Longe disso! – Uma risada escapou dos lábios rosados mais muito rápido ela cessou. – Meu melhor amigo.. Alguém que sempre esteve me salvando. – Explicou melhor olhando para o Sol que ao longe começava a se pôr. – Uzumaki Naruto.

- Eu imaginei.. Deve ser difícil né? – Juugo sorriu pesaroso para Sakura.

- O que?

- Estar aqui deve ser difícil para você, assim como é para Sasuke. – Ele ponderou alguns segundos. – Ele não parece muito confortável com isso..

A rosada não lhe deu resposta alguma e apenas ficou em silêncio pensando no significado daquelas palavras. Parecia mesmo ser desconfortável para Sasuke que ela também estivesse ali.

- Ele realmente não parece.. E eu ainda o irritei e disse coisas que não deveria ter dito algumas horas atrás.. Acho que posso entender. Madara deve ter forçado-o a aceitar que eu estivesse aqui.. – A tonalidade de sua voz denunciou sua pontada de tristeza ao dizer aqueles fatos constatados em voz alta.

- O que você disse para ele?

- Algo como, sua família não presta, e eu tenho ódio de você. – Confidenciou com a voz baixinha, quase como se não quisesse dizer.

- Isso é ruim. – Concordou o rapaz observando o fim de tarde.

O Sol quando estava se pondo, exatamente naquele lugar, parecia ser algo como uma fotografia de tão bonito. Os tons de laranja, vermelho, amarelo, lilás e o azul que começava a surgir no horizonte se misturavam como um degradê de cores hipnotizante.

Sakura continuou a observar o vermelho no horizonte e por alguns segundos quando piscou pensou ter visto os olhos de Sasuke. Aqueles olhos carmim que o deixavam com uma aparência assassina. Virou o rosto olhando para o chão tentando não encarar aqueles olhos que já haviam tentando matá-la três vezes.

**This truth is hiding in your eyes,**

_(A verdade está escondida em seus olhos,)_

**And it's hanging on your tongue.**

_(E está na ponta de sua língua.)_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Mesmo tendo treinado a tarde inteira para me desfazer um pouco daquele incômodo que eu sentia desde manhã quando Sakura dissera sobre meu clã, eu ainda não me sentia satisfeito. Não queria que ela pensasse daquela maneira sobre minha família que não tinha nada haver sobre a culpa do que eu estava fazendo. A decisão era minha e de mais ninguém.

Fechei os olhos massageando as têmporas enquanto ia para o único lugar que me acalmava um pouco para assistir o fim de tarde. Aquele tom vermelho que o crepúsculo tinha, me trazia a sensação de estar olhando nos olhos de Itachi, os mesmos olhos que eu tinha no meu rosto naquele momento. Mas diferente dos dele, meus olhos não eram mais gentis.

Continuei andando com as mãos nos bolsos por baixo do manto negro pronto para sair do emaranhado de árvores e me encontrar sozinho na encosta daquele penhasco quando ao longe enxerguei duas figuras ao lado da árvore retorcida um pouco inclinada para o desfiladeiro.

Logo reconheci a única pessoa que eu não queria ver naquele momento. Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Juugo e ambos pareciam conversar sobre algo muito importante pelo tom de suas vozes e as expressões. Escondi meu chackra e cautelosamente para não ser percebido me aproximei um pouco mais entre as árvores para ouvir do que se tratava.

- Sakura-chan, você e Sasuke já se conhecem do passado, isso Madara disse.. Eram do mesmo time, mas tem algo mais além disso? – Juugo perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade na voz. – Pode ser pouco tempo, mas nesses dias, apenas de olhar, eu posso saber que tem alguma coisa a mais. Vocês foram namorados por acaso?

Sakura soltou uma risadinha um pouco encabulada e aquela mesma cor vermelha tingiu seu rosto enquanto ela se virava para ele. Não entendi muito bem o porque da risada, mas aquela cor vermelha eu sabia do que se tratava. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente respondendo a sua pergunta.

- Não.. Sempre fomos do mesmo time.. Acho que Sasuke nunca teve uma namorada para falar a verdade. – Seu rosto pareceu ter se entristecido um pouco quando deixou seu olhar cair para o chão, mas logo depois se recuperou e voltou-se para ele. – Quando eu era criança, eu sempre gostei do Sasuke.. Eu e todas as meninas da vila. – Ela sorriu nostálgica como se estivesse se lembrando daquele tempo.

- Sério?

- Sim.. – Seu sorriso se tornou um pouco mais aberto. – Eu lembro que aos doze anos eu tive a sorte de cair com Sasuke, e Naruto no mesmo time, mas naquele tempo eu ainda não considerava sorte ter Naruto por perto. – Suspirou alguns segundos ficando em silencio até continuar sua pequena história. – E apesar de Naruto e Sasuke sempre brigarem muito, e eu sempre ter sido rejeitada por Sasuke – Uma pitada de vergonha tingiu sua voz – cuidávamos muito uns dos outros. Sasuke foi o primeiro laço de amizade verdadeira de Naruto, esse é um dos motivos dele não desistir.

**Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see.**

_(Apenas fervendo no meu sangue, mas você acha que eu não posso ver.)_

**What kind of man that you are?**

_(Que tipo de homem você é?)_

- Eu me perguntava se Sasuke já havia tido algum amigo de verdade.. – Juugo confidenciou sorrindo torto para ela.

- Ele teve, eu, Naruto, Kakahi-sensei.. Todos nós sempre estivemos com ele. Até que.. – Subitamente ela parou, e seus olhos pareciam estar brilhando mais que o normal, como se estivessem marejados.

- Até que?

- Orochimaru veio buscá-lo. – Sua voz endureceu por momentos e logo depois voltou ao normal. – Eu estava com Sasuke quando ele foi mordido e ganhou o selo da morte. Eu ainda me lembro da dor que Sasuke passou naquele momento. Sua mão apertou tão forte a minha que eu pensei que ela fosse se partir, e depois ele desmaiou.. A partir daí nada nunca mais foi a mesma coisa.

- Eu conheço os efeitos do selo.. Até pouco tempo atrás eu o tinha, fui uma das suas primeiras experiências. – Era notável nos olhos de Juugo o nojo que ele sentia por se lembrar daquela época em que estivera em uma cela de segurança máxima.

- Eu queria ter acreditado que tudo seria igual, mas eu sabia que não. Até que uma noite por algum motivo que eu não sabia eu decidi ir a saída de Konoha, e Sasuke estava lá, pronto para ir.. – Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto, e eu não entendi os motivos para que ela estivesse lá naquele momento. Se o que ela sentia por mim não passava de ódio e repulsa, porque aquela memória ainda a causava dor?

- Sakura-chan, se não quiser continuar.. – Ele parecia saber que Sakura não estava aparentando estar muito bem pelas coisas que estava contando, mas eu queria que ela continuasse, queria que aquela droga de curiosidade que estava ali novamente se dissipasse.

- Tudo bem. Eu quero te dizer. – Uma determinação cresceu em seus olhos. – Depois de ele dizer adeus desonestamente, o inferno começou.. Foi um tempo difícil para Naruto e eu.. Ninguém queria aceitar que Sasuke não voltaria, e as coisas pioraram.. Soubemos que Sasuke havia matado Orochimaru..

- Foi quando ele se reuniu primeiro com Suigetsu, depois Karin e depois eu. Até que ele lutou com Itachi, e depois ele decidiu que ficaríamos com Madara.

- Nesse tempo, antes que ele matasse Orochimaru encontramos com Sasuke uma vez, dois anos e meio depois que ele havia saído de Konoha. Eu e Naruto treinamos tanto com os outros dois sannins, Tsunade e Jiraya, queríamos ser fortes o bastante para trazer Sasuke de volta.. E quando nós estávamos tão perto, tão perto.. – Seus olhos se desfocaram voltando para o horizonte que já começava a ter estrelas, e eu não conseguia saber se ela estava chorando ou não. – Percebemos que Sasuke não era mais a mesma pessoa, era como ele é agora, sombrio, frio.. – Voltou-se para Juugo com um meio sorriso melancólico. – Foi a primeira vez que ele tentou me matar.

**If you're a man at all.**

_(Se você é um homem afinal.)_

**Well, I'll figure this one out**

_(Bem, eu vou descobrir por minha conta)_

- E a partir daí, a guerra foi formada, e estamos aqui hoje.. – Ele abaixou a cabeça parecendo pensar. – Você conhece a verdade sobre Itachi Sakura-chan? – Perguntou ele inesperadamente.

Meu corpo pareceu se congelar no lugar. Minha respiração se alterou e meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte. A garota pareceu confusa por um momento quando se sentou com os joelhos no peito virada para Juugo.

- Que verdade? – Quis saber parecendo curiosa.

- Você não sabe. Não vou te contar ainda. – Ele sorriu se levantando. – Quando você souber Sakura-chan, se você realmente ainda ama o Sasuke, vai entender porque ele quer se vingar de Konoha.

- Se eu realmente ainda amo o Sasuke? – Seus olhos verdes se sobressaltaram enquanto ela se levantava ficando de frente para ele. - Se eu realmente ainda amo o Sasuke? – Sua voz parecia esganiçada, como se aquilo a sufocasse. Ela de alguma maneira parecia estar implorando para que não fosse verdade.

Então era isso? Era isso que aquela cor vermelha queria dizer? Porque ela desviava o olhar? Sakura ainda gostava de mim depois de todo esse tempo? Depois de tudo o que eu havia feito, ela ainda conseguia ver em mim alguma coisa que a fazia sentir a mesma coisa que tantos anos atrás?

**On my own...**

_(Para eu mesma...)_

**(I'm screaming "I love you so"...)**

_(Estou gritando "Eu te amo tanto"... )_

**On my own...**

_(Para eu mesma...)_

**(But my thoughts you can't decode)**

_(Mas meus pensamentos você não pode decodificar)_

Aquilo era loucura. Eu não precisava que aquela garota ainda gostasse de mim e me atrapalhasse como ela havia feito quando tínhamos apenas doze anos, era uma paixonite de criança, como aquilo evoluíra para amor? Era impossível. Eu já havia tentado matá-la mais de uma vez, aquilo não era mais que suficiente para que ela percebesse que ela não era nada para mim?

Eu a odiei. Em algum momento naqueles minutos que haviam se passado eu a odiei com todas as minhas forças. Eu não queria que Sakura me amasse, ela seria idiota se acreditasse que poderia receber algo em troca. Ela receberia apenas sua sentença de morte adiada caso achasse que poderia conseguir que eu gostasse dela de volta.

Morte. Aquilo naquele momento parecia uma solução, tirar a vida dela..

Eu jamais viveria para amar alguém, não naquela vida. Era injusto com Itachi. Ele mesmo desistira de levar uma vida normal em konoha para me proteger, havia desistido de encontrar alguém por minha causa, e eu não poderia levar a vida que ele deveria ter levado também.

Porque aquela garota estúpida tinha que gostar de mim depois de todo aquele tempo? Era bem claro que Naruto gostava dela, e Sakura deveria gostar dele também, assim os dois poderiam parar de me perseguir e ficarem juntos levando uma vida normal – se ambos sobrevivessem aquela guerra.

**How did we get here,**

_(Como nós chegamos aqui,)_

**When I used to know you so well?**

_(Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?)_

**Yeah, yeah**

_(Yeah, yeah)_

**How did we get here!**

_(Mas como nós chegamos aqui!)_

**Well, I think I know.**

_(Bem, eu acho que sei.)_

A árvore pequena ao meu lado foi arrancada enquanto eu continuava a encarar Sakura que parecia surpresa olhando para Juugo como se tivesse recebido uma notícia que a deixara em choque. Será que ela ainda não tinha percebido isso também?

Eu a queria longe. Longe. Longe o bastante para que ela nunca mais olhasse para mim, para que eu não precisasse saber que ela ainda acreditava que eu desistiria da idéia de vingança por ela. Aquilo definitivamente jamais aconteceria. Eu não queria aqueles olhos verdes suplicantes e com lágrimas olhando para mim de novo como já acontecera antes.

Eu não queria de novo aquela droga de instinto que me fazia protegê-la mesmo quando eu tentava lutar contra. Eu não queria saber que ela estaria ali quando eu precisasse, mesmo se fosse para a coisa mais ruim do mundo. Eu não queria nunca mais enxergar a luz dela no fim daquele túnel escuro que era a minha vida como um dia eu enxergara.

Sakura era realmente a pessoa mais estúpida que eu já havia conhecido em toda a minha vida. Eu jamais a aceitara nem quando tudo não era escuridão, e não a aceitaria nunca também. Enquanto ela estivesse ali, seria como se ela não fosse nada. Eu a convenceria disso, porque a mim eu já havia convencido há muito tempo atrás, naquela despedida.

- Você ainda o ama Sakura, certo? – Perguntou Juugo como se quisesse se certificar de suas suposições.

- Eu.. Eu pensei que não fosse mais algo assim.. Claro que eu ainda gosto do Sasuke, mas.. Eu ainda o amo? –Ela não parecia segura daquelas palavras, o que me deixou um pouco mais controlado. Talvez se eu a fizesse me odiar ainda mais, ela não acreditasse naqueles sonhos infantis?

- Você quem sabe disso.- Juugo sorriu gentilmente para ela colocando uma mão em seu ombro.- Adeus Sakura-chan. – Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Ali, eu queria poder saber qual seria a sua resposta.

**Do you see what we've done?**

_(Você vê o que fizemos?)_

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.**

_(Vamos nos fazer de tolos.)_

Não deixei que Juugo me percebesse ali, e assim que ele já havia se afastado a uma distância segura, caminhei para fora das árvores observando a garota ainda encarar o chão parecendo atordoada com as últimas palavras de Juugo.

O céu estava até bonito naquela noite. A lua cheia estava iluminando as estrelas ao seu redor e não haviam nuvens no céu, exatamente como na noite em que eu começara a odiar Itachi.

**Do you see what we've done?**

_(Você vê o que fizemos?)_

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves.**

_(Vamos nos fazer de tolos.)_

- Não. – Ela disse muito baixo. Estanquei em meu lugar enquanto Sakura erguia seus olhos para me encarar. Aquelas esmeraldas estavam marejadas e as lágrimas estavam escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa quando me viu parado ali naquele local a sua frente.

O peito de Sakura estava subindo e descendo irregular conforme o choro vinha à tona. Ela fungou algumas vezes tentando se controlar e com as costas da mão limpou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

Ainda que estivéssemos a metros de distancia, podia ouvir seu coração batendo desesperadamente rápido, e suas pernas tremiam um pouco. Seu olhar não abandonara meu rosto nem por um segundo sequer, e sua boca estava aberta deixando o ar entrar.

**How did we get here,**

_(Como nós chegamos aqui,)_

**When I used to know you so well?**

_(Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?)_

**Oh, how did we get here,**

_(Oh, como nós chegamos aqui,)_

**When I used to know you so well?**

_(Quando eu costumava te conhecer tão bem?)_

Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava pensando que eu havia ouvido sua conversa, ou somente as palavras finais, mas ela estava se comportando como se a última coisa que quisesse era que eu não tivesse imaginado aquilo. Era quase como se ela estivesse tentando ver além de mim, ou como se só de olhar para meus olhos ela pudesse constatar que aquele fato era real. Mas eu não conseguia desviar de seus olhos também.

**I think I know.**

_(Eu acho que sei.)_

**I think I know.**

_(Eu acho que sei.)_

Ela baixou o rosto e passou por mim correndo com uma velocidade incrível deixando seu vento e seu cheiro de floral para trás. Eu ainda continuei ali sem mexer um músculo imaginando como seria quando aquela guerra acabasse, e que eu teria que matá-la para resolver aqueles problemas.

**There is something I see in you.**

_(Há algo, eu vejo em você.)_

Sakura estava tão surpresa quanto eu por aquilo.

_E de alguma maneira assim como eu, ela não queria que aqueles sentimentos fossem reais._

**It might kill me, I want it to be true**

_(Isso pode me matar, eu quero que isso seja verdade.)_

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu particularmente gosto desse capítulo, porque é nele que podemos ver a visão do Sasuke quando ele descobre os sentimentos ainda mantidos por Sakura.

Realmente, o Uchiha é um pouquinho burrinho, porque qualquer um já haveria percebido que ela ainda gostava dele, menos ele mesmo. Sasuke acredita tão veemente na culpa que ele carrega por Itachi ter desistido de tudo por ele que ele não consegue ver o outro lado das coisas.

Sakura também está surpresa com isso tudo, afinal, ela ainda acreditava que gostava de Sasuke, mas já não o conhecia mais tão bem e já não sabia mais do que ele era capaz para ainda amá-lo, foi como um choque.

Agora, depois de Sasuke querer negar para si mesmo os sentimentos que ele tem por ela também, mesmo que eles estejam tão bem enterrados que ele se recuse a ver, ele vai acabar passando por uma enorme confusão interna.

Será que ele vai querer levar essa idéia de matá-la adiante? Façam suas apostas!

Ah, a música! Eu acho que decode tem tudo haver com esse capítulo, porque Sakura já não conhece mais o Sasuke, não sabe do que ele é capaz, está confusa sobre a que lado ficar, e principalmente não sabe como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Escrevi o capítulo todinho ouvindo essa música, ouvi ela tipo, umas 50 vezes KKKK

Agora vamos falar da minha felicidade com a fic, poxa apesar do retorno com as reviews não ser muito, eu fico tão feliz de receber as reviews que vocês me mandam meninas, elas me incentivam a escrever mais rápido, haha *-*

Beeeeijos, e até o próximo capítulo :*

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS, NÃO ESQUEÇAM!**

**Respostas as reviews anônimas:**

**Moochie-chan: **ooooooi gatinha! UAHUAHSUAHS Claaaaaaro os dois são dois malandros! Esse capítulo da cachoeira foi para dar uma descontraída, porque esse de hoje foi tenso.. Fala sério.. Sakura tinha dúvidas se ainda o amava, sabia que gostava muito dele, mas hoje deu para ver que ela ainda ama ele, e Sasuke finalmente largou de ser lerdo e percebeu os sentimentos de Sakura, e os negou para si mesmo, claro -.- Obrigada por estar acompanhando gata, até a próxima!


	8. Capítulo VII  Deixando cicatrizes

**Música tema: **_Jar of Hearts – Christina perri_

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo VII – **Deixando cicatrizes

"_Se você odeia alguém, é porque odeia alguma coisa nele que faz parte de você. O que não faz parte de nós não nos perturba."_

Ainda continuou ali parado mais algum tempo apenas olhando para frente. A imagem de Sakura com os olhos banhados a lágrimas ainda continuava vívida em sua mente. Por alguma estranha e desconhecida razão aquilo o incomodou um pouco. O rosto dela não combinava com lágrimas. Combinava com o sorriso caloroso e gentil que ela sempre lhe lançava.

Mas aquilo fora anos atrás. E em certos momentos Sasuke parecia se esquecer disso. Quase como se as imagens do sorriso dela tivessem se fixado tão medonhamente em seu inconsciente, que as memórias de sua parte consciente não faziam jus a beleza daquele sorriso.

Bufou irritado. Mesmo sabendo que ela havia corrido o máximo que suas pernas pudessem agüentar aquela altura, mesmo Sakura estando na parte mais afastada dentro dos labirintos subterrâneos, ele ainda sabia onde ela estava. E o chiado do choro da jovem estava tão presente em sua mente, como um eco, que era impossível não saber onde ela estava.

Uma ínfima corrente fria passou por seu corpo rapidamente quando imaginou quase como se estivesse vendo Sakura de joelhos no chão arfando, e segurando arduamente o peito para que seu coração destroçado não saltasse para fora.

Sorriu discretamente de canto enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura era... Boa demais. E ele não dera a ela de maneira alguma a permissão para amá-lo, para corromper sua alma daquela maneira sombria. E também nunca daria. Sakura não pertencia ao seu mundo, não mais, ele não queria que pertencesse. O jovem a afastara da maneira mais brusca. Cortando seus laços. Um rompimento sem trauma.

Seu interior se agitou fazendo com que tremesse ligeiramente. Abriu os orbes negros e observou as estrelas sumindo por trás da espessa camada de nuvens que estava se formando ali.

Ele a odiava certo? Aquele pensamento lhe assaltou a atenção de repente. Sim, ele a odiava, mas apenas por ver em Sakura o que ele tinha dentro de si congelado. Por aquele motivo ele estava notavelmente perturbado.

Sempre fora muito fácil desviar a atenção do seu objeto de interesse quando ele nunca esteve por perto. E por muito tempo fora demasiadamente fácil trancar suas emoções perfeitamente em seus muros de concreto dentro de seu coração ausente – arrancado a força.

Mas quando Sakura estava em seu campo de visão o tempo todo, o nível de complexidade que seu interior adquiria era um pouco mais difícil de lidar, como se mesmo querendo mentir, Sasuke se sentisse exposto pelos sentimentos da rosada. E faziam pouquíssimos dias.. Como seria em um futuro próximo? Não se permitiu pensar nisso, caso contrário arrumaria desculpas contra a sua vontade para criar um futuro que não lhe pertencia.

Mesmo assim, Uchiha Sasuke nunca deixaria de ser Uchiha Sasuke. E seus sentimentos bem deturpados e perturbados eram algo que estavam além de seu alcance de conhecimento e entendimento. E mesmo que quisesse – ele não queria – não conseguiria enxergar com aqueles olhos cegos o que seu próprio ser clamava por dentro.

Suas mãos se fecharam em punho enquanto sua mente vagava por suas memórias um pouco apagadas de anos atrás. E ali sozinho permitiu-se pensar como seria se tivesse escolhido seu caminho de uma maneira diferente. Apesar de não ser justo permitiu-se pensar como seria se naquela noite de despedida ele desistisse e acabasse ficando ao seu lado. Será que ainda estaria com Sakura depois de quatro anos?

Franziu as sobrancelhas fechando os olhos. Ele realmente não poderia ter escolhido de maneira diferente, apesar de que naquele momento por alguns segundos se arrependeu amargamente de ter deixado-a chorando, sozinha. Mas claro que havia se arrependido porque Sakura fora parte de sua vida passada, uma mera colega de time. Todos seus esforços inúteis queriam acreditar nisso, cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo se recusava a tentar entender a agitação desconfortável dentro de si.

O que era aquilo afinal? Não estava reconhecendo os próprios pensamentos ao pensar daquela maneira. Por mais que ele mesmo soubesse que em um passado distante aquela estranha criatura de cabelos rosados mexesse consigo – minimamente - aquele Sasuke daquela época havia morrido, e não voltaria a viver, nunca, nunca mais.

O vento soprou um pouco rude em seus cabelos anunciando que logo haveria uma tempestade de neve. O inverno estava se tornando cada vez mais rigoroso, e assim como o inverno se intensificaria, o gelo dentro de si cresceria também, porque ele não se permitiria nem sequer pensar em recuperar um pouco daquela consciência que um dia havia tido. Aquela consciência que o fazia querer proteger ainda que contra sua vontade a garota dos cabelos rosados.

O que pudesse fazer para afastá-la, ele faria, porque mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, Sasuke queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para Sakura, uma vez que para ele não havia saída.

O moreno sabia o que lhe esperava no fim daquele caminho. O caminho que escolhera. Abriu os ônix fixando-os em sua mão direita, na palma, onde podia imaginar perfeitamente o sangue de Sakura escorrendo carmim, formando uma poça empapada no chão.

Era a morte dela que o esperava, e ele estava acolhendo aquele destino seguramente.

Sem sentimentos, sem dor, e sem arrependimentos.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava ofegando enquanto chorava. O buraco em seu peito que tinha pensado estar curado se mostrava mais aberto do que nunca. Aquela ferida que ela pensara ter conseguido cicatrizar parecia ter sido aberta novamente e estava sangrando.

Seus pulmões pareciam estar se dilacerando e queimando por mais que soubesse que era tolice pensar assim, uma vez que eles permaneciam intactos. E seu coração, esse parecia ter sido reduzido ao pó quando fora dominado pela intensidade daquela verdade da qual ela procurara fugir por tanto tempo, mas que sempre esteve ali, assolando-a, sondando-a.

Não sabia para que lado estava indo dentro daqueles corredores. Só queria correr e talvez se esconder. Mas suas pernas não pareciam ser rápidas o suficiente, não conseguia comandar o próprio corpo para que ele corresse mais rápido tentando deixar os problemas e marcas para trás.

Caiu de joelhos um pouco exausta após correr em círculos pelo labirinto subterrâneo diversas vezes. As lágrimas ferozes consumiam seu rosto se espalhando por seus joelhos e pelo chão como se formassem um lago, um lago de lágrimas.

Era irônico pensar daquela maneira. Um lago de lágrimas.. Talvez tivesse chorado mais que um lago, talvez já tivesse chorado um oceano naquele tempo todo. Tremeu inconscientemente e respirou fundo tentando aplacar a dor. Levou a mão esquerda ao peito enquanto a direita se apoiava na parede suja tentando se segurar para não sentir o rosto contra o chão.

O pior de tudo, nem mesmo era sentir aquela dor dilacerante a qual havia aprendido a lidar fazia anos. O pior era que Sasuke a vira no único momento que jamais poderia, no momento em que ela não teve alternativa para fugir daquela verdade impossível. Ele fora testemunha de seu maior medo e continuara com a mesma expressão indiferente, a maior prova de que ele não ligava a mínima se naquele momento ela estava morrendo por dentro um pouco de cada vez.

Mas Sakura sabia que passaria. Se ela chorasse tudo o que queria por algum tempo, na manhã seguinte pelo menos se sentiria mais leve, não como se não houvesse ferida, mas como se ela se tapasse por algum tempo enquanto ela evitasse pensar naquilo.

No entanto de alguma forma, Sakura sabia que poderia se enganar, mas estava presa na gaiola de gelo que era o amor que sentia pelo Uchiha. Aquele amor vil e doloroso que carregaria consigo talvez por toda a vida.

Aquela possibilidade a assustava e fazia seu coração doer se possível ainda mais.

Mas dentro de si, aquela pequena esperança que o amor a fazia acreditar não deixava que abandonasse Uchiha Sasuke. Ainda que ele não quisesse segurar sua mão para atravessar a escuridão, ela tinha certeza que sempre o seguiria com passos cautelosos logo atrás, pronta para segurá-lo e levantá-lo caso ele caísse.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Batia impaciente os pés no chão tentando respirar calmamente antes que fosse correndo atrás de Sakura para resgatá-la das mãos do maldito Madara. Não entendia por quais motivos imbecis Kakashi o estava impedindo de tentar rastrear a amiga.

- Kakashi-sensei! – Disse aos gritos quando o homem entrou na barraca lendo seu Icha Icha. Baixou o livro rasamente e observou o loiro com olhos taciturnos. Uniu as sobrancelhas diante da agitação do antigo aluno.

- Naruto.

- Você pode me explicar agora porque não posso ir atrás de Sakura-chan? – Perguntou exasperado jogando as mãos para o alto bufando logo em seguida. Toda aquela espera o estava matando.

- Se você calar a boca eu te digo porque. – Naruto imediatamente se silenciou sentando no chão ao lado do sensei. – Não temos idéia de onde Sakura esteja Naruto.. Não podemos ficar buscando as cegas. – Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do shinobi. – Madara deve estar em algum esconderijo do tipo de Orochimaru usaria.. – Os olhos voltaram-se para o loiro, e o olho descoberto da bandana flamejou preocupação. – Praticamente impossível de encontrar.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei, eu não posso ficar aqui sentado esperando que Sakura-chan esteja bem sozinha no meio deles, não consigo esperar por isso! Preciso ir atrás dela! – A voz se levantou em um grito um pouco engasgado devido ao nervosismo, como se estivesse apelando.

- Você acha que eu não estou preocupado? – O rapaz suspirou e fechou o livro voltando-se ao Uzumaki. **– **No mundo shinobi, aqueles que quebram as regras são chamados de lixo. Mas...aqueles que abandonam seu amigos são mais lixos ainda.

Os orbes azuis de Naruto faiscaram brevemente e logo se voltaram para o chão um pouco marejados.

- Apesar de saber que Sakura é muito importante para você Naruto, todos seus outros amigos estão aqui, arriscando suas vidas por você a cada segundo que passa, e você não pode simplesmente ignorar isso. Não pode correr o risco de morrer – Kakashi estremeceu ao pronunciar essa palavra – e fazer com que o sacrifício deles seja em vão.

- Kakashi-sensei.. – O rosto do jovem estava contorcido em uma careta de tristeza evidente enquanto algumas lágrimas lutavam para escapar do canto de seus olhos. – Eu não fui capaz de salvar Sasuke, e isso quer dizer que eu tenho que desistir de Sakura-chan também? – Ergueu a cabeça um pouco com os lábios comprimidos e fungando. As lágrimas pareceram ser mais fortes descendo violentamente pelas bochechas. – Sasuke tentou matar Sakura três vezes.. Não sei o que ele poderia fazer com ela!

- Você não está desistindo. Está acreditando que Sasuke ainda tem algo humano no fundo, e vai manter Sakura viva. – O shinobi se aproximou e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do loiro. – Tenha um pouco mais de fé nos amigos que você tem. Sakura é forte. E muito inteligente, não se deixaria ser facilmente vencida. – A convicção estava estampada na voz do mais velho.

Naruto sorriu brevemente para ele e levantou-se limpando a poeira do corpo. Passou as mãos pelos olhos acabando com as lágrimas e apontou para o sensei.

- Vou salvar o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan. É uma promessa e eu vou cumpri-la. Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser! – O sorriso se tornou maior mostrando os dentes brancos.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Os passos arrastados ecoavam no corredor com um barulho muito baixo. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados. Estava tentando se manter calmo para não pensar em coisas que não queria naquele momento.

Chegou a sala de reuniões depois de algum tempo caminhando no escuro e abriu a porta passando para dentro silenciosamente. Sentou-se na mesma cadeira de costume colocando os cotovelos na mesa apoiando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas. Suspirou fundo percebendo a aproximação de outro shinobi.

- Sasuke. – Chamou a voz de Madara serenamente entrando na sala. O moreno não se deu ao trabalho de responder e apenas continuou sentado na mesma posição. – Você disse a garota algo sobre Naruto estar vindo atrás dela? – Perguntou após alguns segundos. Sasuke imediatamente abriu os olhos negros encarando-o. E por sua mente flamejaram imagens de algumas horas atrás.

- Não. – Respondeu prontamente e firme. Ele tinha consciência de que Sakura sabia do fato, mas não tinha perguntado a ela como ela poderia saber daquilo.

- Só para saber.. É melhor que ela realmente não saiba disso por enquanto, senão pode tentar arruinar as coisas.. – Um sorriso profano apareceu nos lábios do mais velho. – E Sakura não seria poupada.

- Ela não vai ser poupada de qualquer maneira. – O Uchiha mais novo revirou os olhos, entediado, apenas dizendo em voz alta algo que ambos já sabiam.

O homem se sentou a sua frente alguns segundos depois observando o rosto do jovem. Sasuke parecia estar internamente perturbado com algo, e ele estava pronto para arriscar palpites sobre o que seria.

- Como ela esta se adaptando com o bracelete? Fazem três dias que eu não a vejo.. – O rapaz ergueu uma das sobrancelhas questionando a mentira. – Que eu não falo com ela na verdade.

- Ela tentou fugir. – Murmurou desgostoso.

- Fugir? Ela não tem mesmo limites.. Você a impediu?

- Hn... – Os olhos negros de Sasuke encararam Madara que ainda sorria descaradamente olhando-o. – Aquele bracelete, a descarga elétrica pode matá-la? – Perguntou cuidadosamente mas com um tom de voz indiferente.

- Não tecnicamente.. Ele apenas vai impedir que ela use seu chackra, mas depois de duas tentativas de tirá-lo, Sakura não vai mais poder usar chackra, seus fluxos serão destruídos internamente. – Explicou abanando uma das mãos no ar.

Sasuke ponderou em silencio alguns instantes. O fluxo de chackra de Sakura poderia ser interrompido espontaneamente caso ele quisesse, assim quando a descarga viesse, ela não sentiria o chackra e não poderia causar dano algum.

- O Sharingan, assim como o Byakugan pode ler o fluxo de chackra, aquele bracelete funciona mais ou menos assim. Quando ele tentar ser removido, ou Sakura sair de um alcance de onde a origem dele possa senti-lo, ele vai ler seu fluxo e quebrá-lo... – O Uchiha mais velho cruzou os braços no peito e encarou mais seriamente o jovem. – Você está preocupado com isso Sasuke? Se o bracelete pode matá-la?

- Não. Mas eu pensei que se pudesse matá-la, esse seria um empecilho a menos. – O moreno levantou-se indo para fora da sala vagaroso.

- Claro Sasuke-kun.. Sakura é só um empecilho para você, nada mais do que isso. – Ironizou quando o jovem já havia deixado a sala alguns minutos atrás.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Os saltos das botas estalavam no corredor fazendo um eco suave ao seu andar. Os braços cruzados no peito e a expressão em uma carranca mostravam que ela estava claramente preocupada. Os olhos verdes continuavam fixos para o alto como se pudessem ali encontrar uma saída para o problema que havia se metido.

Estava tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação do grupo de pessoas que vinha na direção contrária dela. Seu corpo foi diretamente de encontro a algo um pouco duro, e Sakura gemeu baixinho quando seu peito foi atingido. Baixou as esmeraldas e viu Karin sentada no chão olhando-a furiosamente por trás dos óculos de grau mal feitos.

- Olha por onde anda sua pinky vaca! – Gritou ela se levantando e tirando a poeira das roupas. – Além de gorda parece uma parede de concreto! – Desferiu ofensas a rosada que continuou a olhá-la como se nunca tivesse ouvido nada. Um sorriso meramente satisfeito pintava os cantos dos lábios da Haruno.

- Sakura-chan, não ligue para o que a idiota ali está dizendo.. – Advertiu Suigetsu passando um dos braços pelo ombro da garota. Juugo lhe sorriu suavemente como se pedisse desculpas pela grosseria da ruiva. – Karin, vai ter que aprender a se acostumar, Sakura é uma de nós agora! Idiota. – Murmurou alguns segundos depois ainda olhando para a garota furiosa.

- Cale essa boca Suigetsu, isso não tem nada haver com você, tem haver com essa intrometida que não deveria estar aqui. – Apontou para Sakura que continuava a olhá-la com curiosidade. – Escute bem sua Pinky dos infernos. – A ruiva chegou bem perto do rosto da Haruno com os olhos flamejando de ódio. – Não ouse chegar perto do Sasuke-kun, senão.. Coisas ruins vão acontecer a você. – A jovem estreitou os olhos e Sakura tirou a mão dela de seu colarinho com uma expressão de desdém no rosto.

- Vai sonhando, quatro olhos. – Devolveu antes de continuar seu caminho para onde estava indo antes. O ruivo olhou para a garota deixada para trás quase parecendo estar soltando fumaça pelas ventas. Suigetsu ria escandalosamente ao lado dos dois quase dobrando-se.

- Não se meta com ela Karin, se você não quiser apanhar! – Disse em meio aos risos de zombaria da garota. Juugo observou Sakura ir andando rapidamente e decidiu segui-la para perguntar porque antes ela parecia preocupada.

Começou a correr pelo corredor dobrando na mesma esquina que Sakura até alcançá-la depois de alguns segundos.

- Sakura-chan. – Chamou fazendo com que Sakura se virasse para ele com os olhos assustados. – E-eu queria saber porque você estava preocupada antes da Karin.

- Ah, isso.. – Sakura se encostou a parede cruzando os braços escorregando até o chão sentando-se logo depois. O ruivo não hesitou e sentou-se ao seu lado rapidamente. – Isso é um segredo Juugo, ninguém mais pode saber, certo?

- Certo. – O tom de promessa em sua voz fez Sakura continuar a lhe dizer o que estava atormentando sua mente.

- Eu preciso mandar um recado a Naruto, para que ele não venha me procurar. – Suspirou cansada e sorriu tristemente. – Eu não agüentaria perder Naruto-kun também Juugo, nunca... A única coisa que me fez continuar todos esses anos, foi ele. A única pessoa para quem eu olhava e sentia vontade de me tornar mais forte para não ser um fardo, para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo com Sasuke.. – As palavras saíram um pouco atropeladas prontas para se fundirem em um choro que a jovem segurou bravamente na garganta. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente soltando o ar pela boca logo depois.

- Você sabe como vai fazer isso Sakura-chan? – Perguntou o ruivo alguns segundos depois.

- Sinceramente? Não tenho idéia.. Não posso sair daqui, e não sei como avisar a ele, e eu estou com tanto medo que algo aconteça a Naruto-kun Juugo.. Eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse.. – A voz parecia um pouco esganiçada diante da agonia que a rosada aprecia estar sentindo.

- Sakura-chan..

- Eu só preciso que ele saiba que eu estou bem, se ele souber disso não vai fazer nada imprudente, senão ele vai vir me procurar e vai acabar ferido.. – Sussurrou trazendo os joelhos ao peito. Juugo chegou um pouco mais perto dela passando um dos braços por seus ombros.

- Eu acho que tive uma ótima idéia. – Disse o rapaz depois de alguns minutos em silencio. Soltou-se de Sakura e a encarou ajoelhando-se em sua frente. – Escreva o que você quer escrever para Naruto, e me procure depois, certo? – Juugo levantou-se e se pôs a correr pelo corredor em uma velocidade alarmante.

- Juugo? – Ainda um pouco confusa Sakura cambaleou levantando-se e foi para seu "quarto". Precisava muito tomar um banho e pensar no que escreveria para Naruto.

A água estava gelada o que fez com que Sakura sentasse e abraçasse as pernas enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo. Não devia estar tomando banho daquele jeito, poderia ficar doente, afinal, o inverno já havia chegado, e a paisagem já estava praticamente toda branca.

Precisaria arrumar roupas de frio o mais rápido possível, senão acabaria congelada. Suspirou pensando nisso e logo levantou-se quando começou a sentir a dormência nos membros. Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha que antes não havia estado ali e sentou-se na cama colocando as próprias roupas novamente se enrolando na coberta negra enquanto retirava de sua pequena bolsa de armas um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

Apoiou na bancada a seu lado e sorriu imaginando que poderia dizer a Naruto que estava bem. Não totalmente bem como estaria se estivesse vendo-o, mas bem o suficiente para que ele não se preocupasse.

Com essas idéias começou a escrever o bilhete caprichosamente. As palavras pareciam estar voando por suas mãos, e quando notou o que antes seria um bilhete estava mais se parecendo com uma pequena carta. Mas Sakura não pôde evitar, eram coisas que ela precisava dizer a ele.

Saiu do quarto as pressas e foi até o quarto de Juugo encontrando-o encostado a porta com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Aproximou-se dele com passos rápidos e o cumprimentou quando o mesmo dirigiu o olhar a ela.

- Escreveu? – Perguntou ele começando a andar pelo corredor com Sakura a seu lado.

- Sim, aqui está. – Entregou a ele o bilhete bem dobrado e continuaram andando até a saída do esconderijo. Sakura não tinha idéia de onde estavam indo e nem porque, mas ela não tinha uma escolha, então teria que confiar em Juugo. Era sua última esperança.

Pararam na saída e Juugo assoviou. Alguns segundos depois uma bela águia Imperial Oriental apareceu planando pelo céu cinzento vindo pousar diretamente na luva de couro de Juugo. Sakura se espantou por alguns segundos com o tamanho do animal e com a luva que ela nem havia visto que ele carregava.

- Sakura, esta é Chun Lee. – A águia piou e Juugo acariciou a cabeça do animal rapidamente. – Ela vai levar seu bilhete até Naruto. – Sorriu rapidamente para a garota que ainda encarava a ave boquiaberta e com olhos arregalados. – Não precisa ter medo.

- Não estou com medo, só achei Chun Lee muito bonita e grande. – Disse se recompondo enquanto cruzava os braços no peito fazendo um pequeno biquinho.

- Certo. – O rapaz pegou o bilhete e o enrolou como um pergaminho amarrando em uma das patas da águia. – Chun Lee, sabe o que fazer certo? – Sorriu para o animal que aproximou a cabeça do rosto de Juugo fazendo uma leve carícia antes de alçar vôo em meio aos flocos de neve que começavam a cair.

- Então, você fala com pássaros? – Perguntou a Haruno voltando para dentro querendo se proteger do frio que começava incomodá-la.

- Animais em geral.. – Respondeu ele cruzando os braços enquanto voltavam para dentro. Andaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que Sakura se lembrou de algo e parou subitamente.

- Sakura?

- Eu queria te agradecer Juugo.. O que você acabou de fazer foi muito arriscado você sabe. – Os braços de Sakura penderam ao lado do corpo e suas mãos se apertaram em punho. Franziu o nariz para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. – Eu não vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer a você também. – Os olhos verdes encararam o rosto do ruivo que lhe sorriu taciturnamente.

- Não tem porque me agradecer Sakura-chan.. Eu sei bem o quanto você não queria estar aqui. – Murmurou.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Sakura fungou e soltou um riso leve. – Eu tenho algo para te dar em troca, algo muito bom na verdade. – Disse confiante. – Eu posso auxiliar seu tratamento quanto a bipolaridade.

Os olhos de Juugo se iluminaram e ele se virou eufórico para Sakura pegando suas mãos entre as dele. O sorriso que ele exibia agora parecia iluminar todo aquele corredor um pouco escuro.

- Pode mesmo? – Perguntou rapidamente.

- Não posso curar, mas posso fazer desaparecer quase todos os sinais. Você será praticamente normal de novo, quando ficar bravo, e quiser matar, será praticamente um impulso que todos nós shinobis temos, nada como uma loucura. – A Haruno continuou a olhá-lo nos olhos alguns instantes medindo o tamanho da gratidão que ele expressava sem palavras.

Suas mãos ainda continuavam unidas, e os sorrisos enormes no rosto. E ao longe um olhar negro encarou os dois com olhos estreitos e sobrancelhas franzidas. Baixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos voltando por onde tinha vindo antes. Fechou os olhos aumentando a velocidade, mas a imagem das mãos dos dois, juntas, não parecia sair de sua cabeça.

Sakura sentiu um pequeno arrepio correr sua espinha e olhou para o local onde ele havia estado antes observando-os por alguns segundos em segredo. As jades fecharam-se enquanto a moça suspirava alto voltando-se para Juugo.

- Você.. Aceitaria ser minha amiga Sakura-chan? – Perguntou ele com os olhos levemente marejados.

- Claro que sim. – Sakura sorriu singelamente antes de ele puxá-la para um abraço acolhedor e muito quente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Juugo estava indo ao encontro de Karin e Suigetsu com um enorme sorriso no rosto que parecia estar iluminando todo o local. Parecia mais uma criança que acabara de ganhar o doce que tanto desejava ao invés de um rapaz corpulento e enorme.

Mesmo que depois ele tivesse de pagar por ter ajudado Sakura, havia valido a pena, porque apesar de saber que era errado, Juugo sabia que se fosse ele em seu lugar, ela também o teria ajudado, como ela faria dali para frente.

E ele havia ganhado algo infinitamente maior do que apenas uma companheira de time, havia ganhado uma amiga, uma amiga muito leal.

- Juugo. – Chamou Suigetsu vendo o amigo se aproximar. O ruivo sorriu abertamente para ele e para Karin que ainda tinha traços de raiva no rosto. – Onde você estava?

- Com Sakura-chan. – Respondeu prontamente.

- Então você ficou amigo da Pinky? – Chiou Karin batendo um dos pés no chão. – Não posso acreditar nisso.

- Mas pode acreditar que ela é muito melhor do que você. – Clamou o azulado rindo novamente da expressão incrédula da moça. – Também quero ficar amigo de Sakura-chan.

- Ela vai me ajudar. – O ruivo segredou. – Sakura-chan vai conseguir me fazer praticamente normal. Eu vou me livrar disso! – Os dois sabiam do que ele estava falando, não era preciso expor em palavras.

- Isso é ótimo! – Concordou o jovem com dentes de tubarão colocando uma das mãos no ombro de Juugo.

- Nada que vem daquela vaca é ótimo. – Karin enciumada disse. Mas apesar de não gostar de Sakura, dentro de si em algum lugar, uma pequena onda de agradecimento interno aflorou.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooooooi gente *-*<strong>

Demorei mas cheguei.. Finalmente saiu o novo capítulo, eu já não agüentava mais olhar para ele aqui no meu note, e ver que eu ainda não tinha terminado.. A inspiração tinha me abandonado alguns dias, acho que foi porque esse capítulo não tem nenhuma cena muito boa de SasuSaku mimimi.. Mas ele era necessário, e vocês vão entender porque!

A propósito, como vocês foram de carnaval? Eu não gosto de carnaval, sou mais de ficar em casa então passei meus dias lendo meus livros que eu quero terminar para ler mais e vendo animes UAHSUAHS

Bom, não tenho muito o que comentar desse capítulo, basicamente Juugo está se arriscando ao ajudar Sakura, mas vale a pena, e Karin como sempre dando seu chiliques (ODEIO ELA, AF).

Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça. Um parágrafo desse capítulo é mais importante do que todos, porque ele tem a revelação de algo que pode ajudar muito nossa queria Sakura-chan!

E claro que eu não podia deixar faltar que Sasuke visse Sakura e Juugo de mãos dadas, e podem ter certeza que isso querendo ou não vai mexer com a cabeça do Uchiha, mais do que ele desejaria.

Era isso gente, deixem reviews por favor.. Eu estava um pouco triste também porque o número de reviews da fic está muito baixo.. Quando eu comecei a escrever pensei que ele seria assim, um pouco maior.

Então vou colocar uma meta, um novo capítulo só sai a cada 10 reviews. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas vou tentar fazer o interesse pela fic aumentar haha

Beeeeeeeeeeeeijos :*

P.S: Quem tiver face, me adicione!

**RESPOSTAS AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS:**

**Moochie-chan:** Então menina, agora os sentimentos de Sakura foram revelados, e Sasuke vai ficar pensando nisso mais do que ele desejaria. Claro. O último capítulo foi mais explicativo, porque Sasuke precisava descobrir que ela ainda se sentia do mesmo jeito, e Sakura precisava descobrir que ela ainda se sentia assim também. As coisas vão se complicar para eles mais para frente, muitas brigas entre os dois, e mais algumas coisas UAHSAUHSA A música eu achei que combinava perfeitamente. Pode observar que eu sempre coloco a música tema antes do título, todo capítulo tem uma música tema haha. Beeeijos gatinha s2

**Tenshi-sama:** Obrigada por gostar do jeito que eu escrevo linda, realmente fico muito feliz e encabulada quando ficam elogiando XD Olha menina que coisa lendo pelo celular UAHSAUHS não posso falar muito sobre isso porque eu sempre, sempre escrevo durante as aulas, mas só não pode deixar isso te atrapalhar eim! Beeeijos s2

**Becky-chan:** Eu também simplesmente amo fic SasuSaku, eles são o melhor casal que existe para se escrever, as personalidades de ambos se completam uma com a outra, acho que isso que me encanta mais sobre os dois. Sasuke tem essas idéias na cabeça, e isso ainda vai causar muitos problemas entre ele e Sakura, mas principalmente para ele que fica tentando se convencer que realmente quer fazer isso. Eu é que fico grata por vocês leitores me mandarem esses reviews incríveis que vocês me mandam, isso me inspira a continuar escrevendo cada vez mais!


	9. Capítulo VIII  Fraquezas expostas

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções...= **Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? = _Importante.

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música do capítulo:<strong> Haunted - Evanescence

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo VIII – **Fraquezas expostas

"_Ser forte não é tudo isso. Ser forte significa que você se tornará arrogante e egoísta. Mesmo que você nunca tivesse desejado isso". Itachi_

Estava socando uma árvore com um pouco de força bruta apenas por estar preocupado. Ofegava enquanto tentava conter o choro que parecia subir cortante pelo peito. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta franzida e a boca um pouco retorcida.

- Droga! – Gritou o loiro desabando ao chão sentando-se logo em seguida. Cruzou as pernas e os braços e fez um biquinho injuriado. Suspirou e encostou-se a árvore fechando os olhos.

Ao longe podia ouvir o barulho de uma águia pairando no céu. Imaginou por alguns segundos a águia sobrevoando o céu, e desejou ser como ela, livre, livre de todo esse mal do mundo ninja. Livre de perder seus amigos mais queridos.

Percebeu que o barulho se aproximava e o chiado da águia ficava cada vez mais alto, até que abriu os olhos e enxergou o enorme pássaro pousando a sua frente abaixando a cabeça. Encolheu-se ao tronco da árvore observando o animal e observou que esse trazia consigo um papel amarrado a uma das patas. A águia aproximou-se dele estendendo a pata para que Naruto pegasse o papel.

- Para mim? – Perguntou ele surpreso. O animal continuou com a pata estendida esperando que o loiro o pegasse. Naruto retirou o papel e a ave dois segundos depois estava voltando ao céu.

O loiro ainda continuou observando a águia pairar no céu voltando de onde teria vindo. Abaixou a cabeça e observou o papel cuidadosamente enrolado como um pergaminho. Abriu-o e seus olhos azuis saltaram quando observaram a caligrafia caprichada.

- Sakura-chan? – Os orbes azuis marejaram, e Naruto começou a ler o pequeno bilhete.

_Naruto-kun,_

_Sei que agora você deve estar preocupado com o que esta acontecendo comigo, porque eu também estou preocupada com você. Eu soube que você chegou a minha divisão, e estou te dizendo para que não me procure. _

_Madara está querendo me usar como isca para atrair você, então por favor, não faça nada por mim. Por isso não vou te dizer onde estou, porque falando a verdade, eu também não sei. E não posso me afastar do esconderijo. _

_Sasuke não vai deixar que nada aconteça comigo, eu acho.. Mas eu posso me virar, só não vou suportar se pegarem você, eu não poderia te salvar.. E quanto a sua promessa de trazer Sasuke de volta para a vila, por favor não tente cumprir.. _

_Logo nos veremos, eu amo você._

_Sakura-chan._

O jovem limpou os cantos dos olhos com as mãos e apertou o pequeno papel no peito. Inspirou profundamente tentando encontrar o ar que parecia não entrar em seus pulmões e levantou-se indo até a tenda de Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! – Gritava passando em meio a todos da divisão como um raio. Precisava encontrar Kakashi, precisava dizer a ele que Sakura havia conseguido se comunicar com ele, e que eles tinham de fazer alguma coisa ainda que ela não quisesse!

- Naruto.. – Murmurou ele saindo da tenda.

- Sakura-chan! – Disse esbaforido apoiando-se nos joelhos enquanto com uma das mãos entregava o papel desesperadamente ao sensei.

- Sakura mandou isso? Como? – Perguntou ele analisando o papel em mãos.

- Leia! – Pediu o loiro voltando a posição normal com olhos ansiosos. O rapaz leu atenciosamente o bilhete com uma expressão distante e voltou-se para Naruto. – O que vamos fazer?

- Nada. Sakura disse para não fazer nada. – Kakashi suspirou e voltou para a tenda apertando as têmporas.

- Como nada sensei? Precisamos salvar Sakura-chan! – Gritou o loiro perdendo a pequena paciência que tinha. – Ela precisa de ajuda!

- Você não entendeu? – Perguntou o outro com um tom mais sério do que antes. – Madara está querendo pegar você, isso não pode acontecer. Sakura disse que não suportaria isso, você quer fazê-la sofrer? – Naruto ficou sem reação alguns segundos. Não queria fazer Sakura sofrer mais do que já parecia estar sofrendo. Seus olhos baixaram até o chão e seus ombros caíram.

- Eu sei.. Mas eu preciso ajudar Sakura-chan..

- Você vai ajudar mais se ficar aqui. - Replicou o sensei. – Vamos reportar a Tsunade o bilhete de Sakura e ficar atentos a mais detalhes que ela possa nos dar. Certo? – Perguntou ao garoto colocando uma das mãos em seus ombros.

- Certo.. – Murmurou o shinobi com os olhos azuis marejando novamente.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Passava as mãos pelos cabelos fervorosamente tentando se acalmar e pensar em algo ao mínimo decente. Largou os cabelos ruivos e se levantou dando voltas pelo quarto. Já estava nervosa o suficiente para acabar com Suigetsu caso ele aparecesse em sua frente.

- Pinky dos infernos. – Praguejou saindo do quarto para tomar um ar. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e achar um jeito de mandar aquela garota para bem longe para que ela não atrapalhasse seus planos.

Saiu andando pelo corredor rapidamente estalando as botas no escuro enquanto respirava profundamente querendo se acalmar. O silêncio reinava pelo subterrâneo até que ao longe conseguiu distinguir algumas vozes um pouco baixas. Parou na última esquina o mais perto possível das vozes e aguçou os ouvidos.

Percebeu que eram Sakura e Juugo sentados logo no corredor ao lado conversando seriamente sobre um recado.

- Será mesmo que ele recebeu o recado? Eu estou um pouco preocupada Juugo... Se o pegarem antes de chegar as mãos de Naruto.. – A voz da jovem parecia um pouco tremida como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

- Sakura-chan, não se preocupe, meus animais só obedecem a mim, seria impossível alguém tentar parar Hay Leen antes que ela chegasse até Naruto.

Karin engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos ajeitando as lentes. Encostou-se rapidamente a parede e respirou fundo prestando atenção a conversa minuciosamente.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai receber o bilhete? – Sakura tinha a voz um pouco tremida devido a preocupação sobre o bilhete ser interceptado antes que chegasse a seu destino.

- Não se preocupe. Estou pedindo um voto de confiança Sakura-chan!- Os olhos de esmeralda se voltaram para o ruivo a seu lado banhados em lágrimas. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de volta secando o canto dos olhos se levantando.

- Então vamos, vamos começar seu tratamento, certo? – A kunoichi estendeu uma das mãos para ajudar o rapaz a se levantar. Este a olhou um pouco apreensivo e observou sua mão por alguns segundos parecendo estar em transe. Sakura balançou a mão para que ele a pegasse e após mais alguns instantes Juugo a segurou firme e se levantou indo junto com a rosada pelo corredor.

A ruiva soltou o ar em um arquejo e mexeu nos cabelos. Torceu os lábios em uma linha um pouco dura e cruzou os braços pensando. Logo um sorriso um pouco malicioso e endiabrado cresceu em seu rosto e ela se colocou a correr pelo corredor de onde viera rapidamente. Ela precisava contar o mais cedo que pudesse a Madara sobre a tentativa de Sakura de escapar e sobre a ajuda que ela estava recebendo de Juugo.

Apesar de não querer que nada de mal acontecesse ao amigo, a vontade de fazer da vida de Haruno um inferno conseguia falar mais algo dentro de seu coração tomado pela inveja. Corria tão distraída com seus pensamentos que não percebeu um certo Uchiha aparecendo subitamente em sua frente onde trombou e desorientada deu alguns passos para trás arrumando os óculos.

Preparou-se internamente pra xingar quem quer que fosse, mas quando ergueu os olhos furiosamente pronta para desferir palavras ofensivas, observou o rosto de Sasuke encarando-a indiferente.

- Sasuke-kun! – Disse em um tom de voz amistoso arrumando a blusa aberta no umbigo.

- Karin. – O moreno se encostou a parede cruzando os braços observando a jovem de soslaio. – Porque a pressa? – Perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

- Não era nada Sasuke-kun.. – Apressou-se em soltar a outra se encostando ao lado do jovem lhe sorrindo maliciosamente. – Apenas com pressa de te encontrar. – Retirou os óculos os colocando na blusa e piscou algumas vezes aproximando-se do rosto do Uchiha.

Sasuke se mexeu ligeiramente pondo-se de frente para a garota prensando-a contra seu corpo. Karin trancou a respiração acelerada e seu coração disparou como um cavalo selvagem. Endureceu o corpo soltando seus braços a seu lado enquanto sentia a respiração do Uchiha lhe batendo contra o ouvido.

- Não é isso Karin. – Murmurou em seu ouvido com uma das mãos se apoiando na parede enquanto a outra ia para a nuca da ruiva que continuava estática a parede. Afastou o rosto de seus cabelos para olhá-la nos olhos. – Porque a pressa?

- Sa-Sasuke-kun.. – A força dos olhos do Uchiha estava instruindo-a a dizer a verdade. Ela sabia estar presa na atração e poder ofensivo do jovem, o seu poder de persuasão. No entanto não conseguia desviar por um segundo sequer. – A Pinky.. Ela.. Ela conseguiu se comunicar com Naruto com a ajuda de Juugo!

Em uma fração de segundos Sasuke se afastou da garota olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão calada e frígida. A rastreadora soltou todo seu ar rapidamente arfando no segundo seguinte. Continuou olhando para o Uchiha sustentando sua raiva.

- Vou dizer a Madara e ela está acabada. – Terminou se recompondo continuando a ir pelo mesmo lado do corredor onde estivera indo antes de ser interceptada. Recolocou os óculos velozmente e quando voltaria a correr seu braço foi agarrado por um Sasuke extremamente sério.

- Não vai dizer nada. – Advertiu o Uchiha com a voz baixa e funesta.

- Mas ela precisa pagar, ela está colocando todos nós em perigo! – Gritou a outra soltando o braço. Estava furiosa por perceber que Sasuke usara com ela seu poder de persuasão quando ela achara que ele fosse lhe dar algo a mais. Por mais que no fundo já soubesse.

- Não ouse abrir a maldita boca, você quer morrer? – Perguntou o moreno encarando-a fixamente fazendo saltar em seus olhos o poder do Mangekyou. O enlace no braço da jovem apertou-se mais fazendo com que doesse e Karin soltasse um pequeno gemido de terror. – Eu vou cuidar disso. Se você interferir, eu saberei.

Não esperou uma resposta da garota e antes que Karin piscasse, Sasuke havia desaparecido deixando-a sozinha e com lágrimas nos olhos no corredor.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou-se em uma voz baixa agachando-se no corredor cobrindo a boca e o nariz chorando baixinho.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Internamente, Sakura estava começando a ficar preocupada com sua atual situação. Não que já não estivesse antes, mas naquele momento era um pouco pior. Sasuke havia sumido já fazia uma semana e ninguém tinha nada a dizer. A rosada pensara várias vezes em perguntar até mesmo a Karin, que sabia tudo sobre a vida do Uchiha, mas até esta se mostrava distante e muitas vezes parecia tingida com uma tristeza que era incompreensível aos olhos da médica-nin.

Mesmo que incertamente, a única vontade de Sakura era não ter aquele maldito bracelete em seu pulso para que pudesse se afastar da base e procurar pelo Uchiha. Internamente, não entendia o porque daquela vontade suicida, pois sabia muito bem que procurar por quem não a queria por perto era um perigo maior do que os outros, mas ideias de que ele pudesse estar machucado estavam assolando sua mente, e aquilo causava um desconforto.

Era a madrugada do sétimo dia que Sasuke havia sumido. O dia amanheceria em poucas horas e Sakura não conseguira fechar os olhos naquela noite. Sua respiração estava pesada como se estivesse dormido, e talvez seu corpo estivesse, mas sua mente estava bem alerta. Com os olhos verdes, vagava pelo teto do quarto contando as rachaduras nas pedras. Já havia perdido a conta várias vezes, mas queria se ocupar de alguma forma.

A porta de seu quarto rangeu e Sakura estremeceu internamente. Pensou em se virar para olhar, mas acreditou ser sua mente lhe pregando peças aquela hora da madrugada por não dormir direito faziam alguns dias. Respirou fundo e continuou tentando contar as rachaduras, porém sentia um certo incomodo gélido adentrando seu quarto.

Olhos carmim observavam a garota respirar fundo do canto do quarto. Sasuke crispou as sobrancelhas observando a jovem e se perguntando internamente porque ela parecia realmente preocupada.

- Sasuke.. – Murmurou Sakura virando-se de lado para o oposto de onde ele estava. O moreno estremeceu por alguns segundos ao ouvir aquela voz chamando seu nome, e por sua mente por um momento apareceu a idéia de que ela o tivesse visto. Mas Sakura continuou respirando normalmente.

O Uchiha se moveu um pouco andando em direção a cama quando Sakura abruptamente virou-se para seu lado empurrando as cobertas para o chão com seus pés e logo sentiu o mesmo vento frio do inverno soprando pelo corredor. Franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou indo em direção a porta, mas foi pega em um solavanco e jogada sobre a cama novamente.

Olhos carmim brilharam na escuridão do quarto e Sakura saltou sobre a cama ficando em pé no chão. Seu corpo ardeu por dentro e a jovem tomou posição de ataque. Em algum lugar dentro de si, um certo alívio uivou dando lugar ao medo que percorreu sua espinha. Ela sabia de quem se tratava ser. Sua respiração acelerou enquanto sentiu um vento percorrer sua nuca balançando os curtos cabelos.

- O que você quer aqui Sasuke? – Perguntou após alguns segundos e logo sentiu o Uchiha segurando um de seus braços e seu pescoço. Trincou os dentes observando os olhos carmim encararem-na.

- Você se acha muito esperta não é mesmo Haruno? – A kunoichi sentiu a parede pressionando suas costas e seu corpo sobre o colchão. Sasuke continuava a apertar cada vez mais forte seu pescoço fazendo com que sua respiração continuasse se acelerando.

- Vá embora, eu não sei do que você está falando Uchiha. Quero ficar sozinha! – Gritou soltando-se do aperto de aço com alguma dificuldade correndo para fora do quarto o mais rápido que conseguia.

Seus passos começaram a ecoar no corredor gélido e calado enquanto Sakura pensava a todo vapor no que fazer. Não conseguia entender qual o problema de Sasuke. Ele sumira por uma semana e voltara para matá-la? Era isso que ele estivera planejando? Seu coração se apertou por um mero segundo pensando nessa possibilidade que no fundo a rosada sabia que era verdade. Aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Parou de correr abruptamente e olhou para frente. Por mais que quisesse lutar e não pudesse abandonar Naruto e os outros, de que adiantaria adiar o inevitável? Seria impossível escapar mesmo que quisesse. E não era de Sakura admitir aquela postura fraca e fragilizada que ela tivera tantos anos atrás. Ela era uma pessoa forte, porém naquele momento toda a sua vontade escapou indo para longe.

Sasuke parou em sua frente a um passo de distancia. A jovem o olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos e logo desviou olhando para baixo. O moreno ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sondando o que a garota pudesse estar pensando. A rosada continuou olhando para o chão, porém algo em seu interior a fez não querer desistir sem lutar, sua mão ergueu-se rapidamente indo em direção ao rosto bonito do rapaz que a segurou torcendo seu braço para trás puxando-a para perto.

- Naruto. – A voz rouca murmurou muito baixo.

- Você sabe. – Os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura se arregalaram por alguns instantes devido ao choque de saber que o Uchiha havia descoberto sobre o que ela havia feito. Um medo percorreu seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica quando passou por sua mente voando a imagem de Sasuke indo atrás de Naruto.

- O que você fez seu desgraçado? – Gritou ela tentando se soltar ferozmente se debatendo nos braços do Uchiha que continuavam a segurá-la como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Eu te odeio, fique longe dele! Desgraçado, vai para o inferno! – Continuou ela gritando até que Sasuke tapou sua boca com uma das mãos e aproximou os olhos mortíferos dos seus.

Seus narizes estavam praticamente se tocando quando passos foram ouvidos ao longe no corredor. Sasuke sabia de quem era aquela presença e com movimentos ágeis jogou a médica-nin para dentro da primeira sala que encontrou escondendo seus chakras. Sakura se atordoou com o movimento e rodopiou agarrando o manto de Sasuke para não ir direto ao chão no escuro.

**Watching me, wanting me**

_(Me observando, me querendo)_

**I can feel you pull me down**

_(Eu posso sentir você me botando pra baixo)_

**Fearing you, loving you**

_(Temendo você, amando você)_

**I won't let you pull me down**

_(Não vou deixar você me botar pra baixo)_

Antes que seu corpo sentisse o impacto, um braço forte passou por sua cintura segurando-a fazendo com que fosse de encontro a parede. A garota arfava observando o Uchiha tão perto de si novamente. Tentou se afastar mas o aperto de aço não deixou com que desse um passo para trás, e mesmo que deixasse, não havia espaço, apenas a parede.

O cheiro doce da garota bateu em sua face entrando por suas narinas se espalhando sobre seu corpo. Sakura piscou ainda tentando dar um jeito de se afastar. Mas dessa vez não queria correr por medo, queria correr por não conseguir suportar estar tão perto.

_Tão perto._

_Tão perto que ela podia ouvir o coração ausente de Sasuke batendo._

_Tão perto que ela podia sentir seu perfume natural chamando-a._

_Tão perto que ela podia sentir a vontade de tocá-lo clamando._

_Tão perto que ela sentia cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo chorando._

_Tão perto que ela desejava que aqueles sentimentos não fossem reais._

Os olhos antes carmim de Sasuke piscaram e logo estavam de volta a aquela mesma amplitude negra de sempre. Uma de suas mãos ainda continuava enroscada a cintura da jovem que continuava a fitá-lo com uma expressão dolorosa nos olhos. Sua mão livre ergueu-se e foi lentamente pousada na clavícula exposta com a pele aveludada.

Sakura prendeu a respiração e foi como se seu coração parasse por alguns segundos. E recomeçasse em um ritmo muito pesado, como se estivesse pronto para fugir do peito. Fechou os olhos tentando fugir daquela sensação. O que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo, ela não poderia levar a sério.

Fazia uma semana. Uma semana que Sakura não o havia visto. Uma semana que ele havia sumido deixando para trás um calmante e um rastro de preocupação evidente por dentro dela. Fazia uma semana que ele não olhava para aquele rosto delicado e jeito surpreendente. Uma semana que internamente ele pensara muito no que fazer e constantemente tinha sua mente invadida por uma certa garota que ele não desejava.

_Era quase irreal o que acontecia ali._

Sakura tinha espasmos lentos em todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo. Era quase como receber um choque interno. A base de suas costas onde Sasuke estava com os dedos formigava querendo que ele jamais retirasse aquele toque gelado daquele lugar. Seu coração continuava batendo em um ritmo desenfreado em um ritmo altamente audível pelo silêncio que antes estivera entre eles.

A jovem por aqueles momentos havia até mesmo se esquecido que o Uchiha enxergara seu ponto fraco antes mesmo que ela soubesse. Havia esquecido da descoberta sobre Naruto, e que cedo ou tarde aquilo seria um alarde. Seus braços que antes estiveram rígidos ao lado de seu corpo ergueram-se segurando fortemente a camisa negra do Uchiha.

Sasuke respirava calmamente em seu pescoço. Tão delicado que era quase impossível uma percepção, porém vindo de quem era, Sakura estava atenta a cada detalhe. O ar quente dele fazia com que sua pele se esquentasse ainda mais, apesar de todo o frio lá fora, aquele ambiente era acalorado. Os dedos do rapaz se apertaram na base de suas costas puxando-a para mais perto, e o cheiro de seus cabelos entrou novamente por suas narinas com o balanço suave do corpo da kunoichi fazendo com que fechasse os olhos e crispasse as sobrancelhas.

A vontade de tocá-la parecia grande o bastante para massacrá-lo e dominá-lo com a força de seus atos. Mas ele resistiria enquanto pudesse, talvez? Não era por ser Haruno Sakura a sua frente, era simplesmente o fato de ela ser uma mulher e ele um homem, ambos crescidos e com desejos escondidos dentro de seus corpos. Poderia ser qualquer garota ali que ele se sentiria da mesma maneira, ou ao menos Sasuke tentava se convencer desse fato desesperadamente. Mas talvez se decidisse se deixar levar por alguns momentos, ele poderia voltar atrás depois? Ou a luz do fim do túnel o sugaria por completo?

Seu rosto se aproximou da curva do pescoço alvo de Sakura e seus instintos pareciam dominá-lo. Sakura respirou fundo tentando se acostumar a situação de risco, mas por dentro seu corpo pareceu relaxar no momento que percebeu a fraqueza de Sasuke ali exposta para que ela pudesse ver.

Traçou um caminho com o nariz de sua mandíbula até a clavícula apenas se arrastando em uma carícia leve. Logo voltou o rosto a boca de Sakura. Seus lábios, apesar de não se consumirem em um beijo, eram roçados lentamente pela boca do Uchiha.

- Sasuke.. – Chamou a voz suave baixinho. Podia sentir sob suas mãos Sakura tremer leve e seu coração parecia estar pronto para explodir no peito, e aquele som o fez parar abruptamente. Seus olhos se abriram e todo aquele transe parecia ter sido desfeito.

Ele sabia como Sakura se sentia sobre ele, e o que aquilo provocaria. Deteve-se imediatamente ao perceber que apesar de não querer, saber que ela reagia assim a ele o agradava, pouco ou talvez muito, mas agradava. E aquele som – seu coração pulsando desesperado – somado a voz suave chamando seu nome, ele gostara daquele som.

Afastou-se olhando novamente nos olhos de uma confusa Sakura que o observava com curiosidade e amedrontamento. As sobrancelhas da garota se arquearam em uma linha surpresa no momento que Sasuke soltou sua cintura e colocou ambas as mãos na parede atrás de si, prendendo-a a sua frente.

Sasuke naquele momento parecia como uma criança assustada. Sua respiração foi solta de uma só vez, como se estivesse sendo segurada há muito tempo. Ele fechou os olhos e as sobrancelhas se trancaram em uma linha rija como se ele estivesse sofrendo. Então aquela era a fraqueza de Sasuke?

- Do que você tem medo? – Sakura desafiou tentando enxergar além do que conseguia ver a sua frente.

Aquela pergunta o fez pensar por alguns instantes. O que Sasuke temia estando perto de Sakura? Temia por seu orgulho, seu clã, seus objetivos ou apenas temia que Sakura fosse levada para longe de si, sem que ele tivesse meios de protegê-la como havia sido com sua família?

Uma coisa era certa, se aquela fosse sua fraqueza, porque alguns dias atrás ele havia agarrado seu destino com tanta firmeza? Porque estando perto da garota parecia tão difícil pensar na possibilidade de acolher o destino de deixar sua luz longe? Se aquela fosse sua fraqueza, Sasuke esperava que Sakura nunca fosse dona da capacidade de enxergar além de seu rosto, o que era quase impossível de se esperar, uma vez que ela sempre lera muito mais do que sua mente, ela conseguira ler seu coração que sempre fora ausente.

_Talvez Sasuke tivesse medo de que se ele se permitisse saber que temia perdê-la, tudo fosse desaparecer. Sakura e sua luz infinita fossem desaparecer de seu túnel de escuridão. Sakura e todos os seus sentimentos puros demais para que ele os merecesse fossem desaparecer. Sakura e seu sorriso gentil fossem desaparecer._

- Você... Vai sumir. – A voz rouca soltou ficando presa na garganta saindo quase impossível de ser ouvida.

- Eu não vou sumir Sasuke. Estou aqui, bem na sua frente. – Sakura tinha a voz chorosa.

_Se ele se permitisse importar, tudo o que sentiria era dor._

- Fique longe. – Disse ele recuperando um pouco da sanidade perdida, se afastando de Sakura virando de costas para a mesma fechando ambas as mãos em punho.

- Mas..

_Se ele se permitisse tocá-la, tudo o que ele conseguiria era mais dor para a perda de Itachi._

- Eu odeio você. – Porque o som daquelas palavras não parecia soar convincente aos ouvidos de nenhum dos dois?

_Se ele se permitisse saber a verdade sobre seus sentimentos, no final não seria capaz de realizar sua vingança._

- Eu sempre soube Sasuke. – Antes que uma lágrima solitária pudesse rolar por seu rosto Sakura a prendeu na ponta de seus dedos.

_Se ele se permitisse sentir qualquer coisa, não seria capaz de matá-la._

* * *

><p>ooooooooi gente *-*<p>

Acho que não tenho nem uma desculpa decente para ter demorado tanto com o capítulo né? Mas é que quando eu estou feliz, eu REALMENTE não consigo escrever nada de drama, não consigo entrar no personagem e acaba saindo fora de tudo o que eu queria. :/

O capítulo de hoje eu gostei somente da parte final, eu não estava conseguindo escrever as passagens que ligam uma coisa a outra, então ficou um pouco difícil.. E vou avisando desde já que no próximo capítulo teremos um flashback referente a este capítulo para que vocês entendam porque o nosso frio Sasuke-kun sumiu hahahahha

E essa karin? Realmente quero escrever um capítulo onde ela e Sakura tenham uma luta, só preciso encaixar onde colocar este capítulo.. Mas mudando de assunto, gente eu estou realmente muito triste porque Naruto esta chegando ao fim.. A saga esta se encaminhando para o final e eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem esses personagens.. Eu comecei minha paixão por escrever por causa de Naruto, mais de 6 anos atras, e pensar que esta tudo acabando me deixa triste demais, eu até chego a chorar pensando nisso :/

E uma coisinha para deixar voces amantes de SasuSaku felizes, foi a linda wonderje que me enviou isso pelo facebook, e eu quero compartilhar com voces! Olhem esse promo do próximo filme: *w*w*w*.*y*o*u*t*u*b*e*.*c*o*m*/*w*a*t*c*h*?*v*=*M*-*7*d*D*G*W*P*i*y*A retirem os *

Então é isso gente, até o proximo capítulo, e não se esqueçam das reviews hihi

beeeijos :*


	10. Capítulo IX Começar de novo

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções...= **Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? = _Importante.

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música do capítulo:<strong> Start again – Red (eu AMO essa música!)

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo IX – **Começar de novo

"_Nada se une tão fortemente quanto o amor ao ódio. Sem um, não seria possível o outro"._

Ainda continuava parada ali sem conseguir se mexer. Seu coração continuava palpitando, e as palmas de suas mãos formigavam continuamente. A respiração descompassada fazia com que Sakura ficasse um pouco atordoada devido a falta de ar passando por seu corpo. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta e acabou sentando ali mesmo no chão frio encolhendo os joelhos colocando a cabeça entre eles. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar devido ao último acontecimento.

Sasuke surtara, só poderia ser aquilo. Olhou mais uma vez para o Uchiha que continuava de costas para ela. A posição de Sasuke não se alterara um segundo sequer e sua respiração também. O moreno deu dois passos em direção a porta ainda em silêncio e a jovem decidiu-se por não falar nada também.

O Uchiha deixou a sala rapidamente batendo a porta em seguida. Respirou fundo olhando para baixo e logo depois passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros fechando os olhos. Virou-se para a esquerda andando com passos lentos em direção a seus aposentos.

A rosada continuou sentada alguns minutos depois apenas ouvindo os passos de Sasuke se afastarem pelo corredor ecoando. Decidiu levantar-se e sair também, precisava de um pouco de ar para pensar, e que de preferência fosse gelado, e não quente como todo seu corpo estava se sentindo naquele momento.

Sasuke sabia que haviam sido observados por mais que tivesse tentado esconder suas presenças. Quase podia sentir o sorriso debochado de Madara olhando-os de longe, como uma águia olha sua presa. Suspirou parando alguns metros da sala onde estivera minutos antes, e ponderou se deveria voltar para falar com Madara.

Virou-se um pouco olhando por cima do próprio ombro para trás, e estava praticamente se voltando quando a imagem de Sakura sentada no chão fragilizada assolou sua mente. Fechou os olhos com força e cerrou as mãos em punhos virando-se novamente continuando seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

"Não olhe nunca para trás".

Sabia que Madara havia visto sua pequena hesitação quanto a voltar, e sabia também que ele havia gostado dessa pequena confusão em sua mente. Decidiu não se deixar levar pelo que Madara queria que ele fizesse. Ele não seria um plano, ele não seria um fantoche manipulável pelas mãos do Uchiha mais velho. Ele não ficaria com Sakura pelos motivos que ela havia sido trazida até ali.

Sakura levantou-se pouco depois respirando fundo ainda tentando recolocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Suspirou abrindo lentamente a porta pesada de madeira com o mínimo de barulho possível e se esquivou para fora sorrateiramente tentando ainda não ser percebida por ninguém que pudesse ocasionalmente estar passando por aquele local.

Estancou no mesmo lugar quando sentiu uma friagem passar subitamente atrás de si. Seus pelos do corpo se eriçaram mostrando que o perigo estava a espreita, ou melhor, em suas costas. Cerrou os olhos e virou o rosto de perfil encarando a máscara laranja respirando em seu pescoço. Puxou uma lufada de ar para os pulmões antes de sua respiração parar.

- Por acaso a assustei Sakura-chan? – Madara riu presunçosamente e com uma das mãos tocou o pescoço da jovem por baixo de seus curtos cabelos. – Desculpe, não era essa a minha intenção.

- Não assustou. – Respondeu a rosada ríspida virando-se para o homem encarando-o no único olho por trás da máscara. – O que quer? – Perguntou cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo, gesto que não passou despercebido pelo Uchiha.

- Mas seu pulso está acelerado. – Insistiu ele. Sakura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas percebendo que realmente seu coração estava pulsando muito rápido. Ela sabia que seu coração não estava batendo acelerado pela presença de Madara, mas pelo que ocorrera algum tempo atrás na sala onde estivera com Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Diga-me Sakura-chan.. Você não sente falta de... – Aproximou-se para sussurrar na orelha da médica-nin – Calor humano? – Uma das mãos foi para um dos ombros da kunoichi descendo pelo braço até chegar ao bracelete. Sakura estremeceu quando o objeto de sua prisão foi tocado. – De um toque?

- Não me toque. – Retrucou perigosa segurando fortemente a mão de Madara que antes estivera em seu pulso. – Não encoste em mim. – Continuou com a voz firme apesar de por dentro seus músculos tremerem um pouco.

- Ora ora.. – O Uchiha mais velho rodeou o corpo da garota e se postou finalmente na parede a esquerda de Sakura encostando-se. Cruzou os braços e sorriu por trás da máscara laranja ajeitando-a um pouco no rosto. – Parece que o único toque que você aceita é o de Sasuke-kun.. – Encarou-a com um ar debochado diante da face surpresa da jovem que teve os olhos um pouco arregalados. – Não estou certo?

- O que você quer? – Perguntou a jovem mais uma vez tentando controlar a vontade de bater no rosto do Uchiha até que ele se desfigurasse inteiro e pedisse por piedade.

- Sabe que Sasuke-kun tem muito espaço sobrando em seu quarto? E eu acho que é perigoso a deixarmos sozinha em seu próprio quarto Sakura-chan.. Você é afinal aquela que superou Tsunade-san.. – Riu como se estivesse ponderando sozinho e se aproximou da garota novamente dessa vez parando a seu lado. – Acredito que sua estadia conosco seria bem mais prazerosa estando perto de Sasuke-kun.. Não concorda comigo? – Virou o rosto para a Kunoichi esperando sua resposta.

Sakura olhou para o chão. Ela sabia muito bem o que Madara queria dizer. Ele queria que os dois se aproximassem. Mas ela não poderia deixar se tornar um fantoche nas mãos de Madara, porque caso isso acontecesse, ele poderia controlar todos os atos que viessem a seguir, e Sakura não estava disposta a se deixar vencer por um bracelete. E muito menos por seu coração ausente. Ela precisava blefar, e mais do que isso, ganhar o jogo perigoso no qual estava envolvida.

- Sakura-chan?

- Concordo. – Disse por fim encarando Madara nos olhos com determinação. O Uchiha percebeu que a garota tinha algo em mente e sorriu novamente. Ele estaria atento a qualquer movimento de Haruno Sakura, a jovem de inteligência sem limites e atos cuidadosos.

- Então acredito que sabe do que estou falando. – E um segundo depois Madara desaparecera deixando para trás apenas uma fumaça que logo se dissipou ao redor de Sakura.

- Kami-sama.. - Caiu de joelhos ainda olhando para o chão a sua frente pensando no que deveria fazer a seguir.

_Será que estando ao mesmo tão perto e tão longe de Sasuke, conseguiria vencer o próprio coração que aquela altura já começara a lutar por seus sentimentos sozinho, mais uma vez?_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A água escorria por seu corpo emoldurando toda a silhueta feminina bem entalhada. A barriga lisa e as coxas tonificadas por anos e anos de treino intenso para se tornar quem era naquele momento. As madeixas rosadas que ainda estavam a altura dos ombros como ela se acostumara a usar naquele momento se encontravam molhadas e grudadas em todo o seu pescoço alvo.

Sakura fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração colocando o rosto embaixo do jato de água sentindo toda a quentura aquecer seu rosto gentilmente. Saiu e fechou a torneira pegando a toalha preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha deixada no suporte. Suspirou pensando nas palavras que Madara lhe dissera na madrugada anterior e no quanto ficar naquele quarto junto com Sasuke era perigoso.

Secou um pouco as madeixas pegando suas roupas surradas em cima da pia vestindo-as novamente. E quando estava pronta para deixar o banheiro notou uma camiseta grande o bastante para chegar quase a seus joelhos caída no chão, ao lado de onde suas roupas estiveram antes.

Pegou o tecido em mãos e o examinou com os olhos cerrados e ar desconfiado. Apagou a luz e saiu do banheiro devagar observando Sasuke no outro canto do quarto guardando sua preciosa Katana na bainha e no chão ao lado da cama. Estremeceu internamente pensando como o dia todo havia sido estranho. Desde as olhadas fulminantes de Karin que pareciam atravessar seu corpo até o olhar piedoso de Juugo que a compreendia e o olhar sugestivo de Suigetsu de que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Lembrou-se ainda da maneira com que Sasuke seguira para seus aposentos quando a noite chegara sem dizer uma palavra enquanto Sakura o seguia por trás cuidadosa. O quarto de Sasuke ela tinha de admitir era mais confortável que o dela, bem maior, e um pouco mais quente que o seu, o que era bom porque não congelaria praticamente como nas noites anteriores em que passara um frio intenso uma vez que o inverno chegara, e além disso, o moreno ainda tinha um banheiro onde ela poderia ficar em paz, e não precisaria usar o banheiro no fundo do corredor de seu antigo quarto.

Soltou a respiração que não percebera estar prendendo no momento até que Sasuke a encarou com o rosto indiferente.

- Isso... – Ergueu um pouco a camiseta chamando a atenção do Uchiha para o objeto. – Era para mim? – Perguntou um pouco receosa da resposta do jovem.

- Se continuar usando os mesmos trapos até para dormir, logo não terá mais nem isso. – Disse o moreno grosso virando-se de costas para Sakura retirando a própria camisa. A garota continuou a olhar para o Uchiha admirando os músculos de suas costas. Imaginou-se por um momento tocando aqueles músculos novamente e quase sorriu com o pensamento mas logo se sentiu traída por sua mente e corou violenta virando-se de costas também.

Sasuke soltou um pequeno grunhido para que a Haruno percebesse que ele havia percebido todo aquele transe em que ela se encontrou por alguns segundos. Sakura jogou a camiseta em cima da cama do jovem e rumou para o futon no canto do quarto. Naquele aspecto ela saíra perdendo, uma vez que em seu antigo quarto, apesar de mais parecer um colchão de pedras, pelo menos tinha uma cama.

Deitou-se e virou para a parede tentando aquietar todos seus pensamentos para que pudesse tentar dormir um pouco, mas com cautela. Apesar de saber que deveria estar com medo de estar ali, somente ela e Sasuke, em algum lugar dentro de si, uma pequena voz dizia que ela não precisava temer, que ele não faria nada com ela. Que ela poderia se sentir segura ao lado do Uchiha.

Ela podia se sentir segura. E era nisso que tinha medo de acreditar. De baixar a guarda e ter uma surpresa desagradável.

Fechou bem os olhos e suspirou ouvindo Sasuke partir para o banheiro provavelmente para tomar seu banho. Mais uma vez se sentiu traída por sua mente quando imaginou a água abraçando seu corpo escorrendo desde seus cabelos até os pés. Bufou colocando o cobertor simples acima de sua cabeça rosnando para si mesma.

Após algum tempo, Sasuke deixou o banheiro com os cabelos um pouco úmidos e a Haruno ainda não conseguira pegar no sono. O frio estava congelando todo seu corpo que permanecia gelado devido aos cabelos molhados. Tremia contra a sua vontade mas mesmo assim ainda estava tentando dormir.

Sasuke sentou em sua própria cama e observou a garota deitada no chão virada para a parede. Revirou os olhos e suspirou pensando que ela deveria mesmo estar congelando com aquelas roupas curtas e o cabelo molhado, além de um cobertor que mais parecia um lençol. Levantou-se e se aproximou da kunoichi que não notou devido a sua concentração em se aquecer. O Uchiha rapidamente pegou o corpo da garota que apesar de sinuoso parecia mais uma pena nos braços como se ela fosse uma pequena bola e apenas continuou encarando uma Sakura realmente surpresa com olhos arregalados o olhando pasma diante de sua atitude.

- O que esta fazendo Sasuke? – Resolveu perguntar quando ele ainda permanecia parado no meio do quarto com a garota em seus braços enrolada no pequeno cobertor. Estava tão impressionada com o que vira, que somente percebeu alguns segundos depois que o peito do rapaz estava a mostra, e praticamente encostando em seu corpo. Tremeu internamente e se arrepiou.

- Hn. – Respondeu ele rumando para a cama jogando-a rapidamente, mas ainda com aquela delicadeza que somente Sasuke sabia ter em todos os seus gestos. Sakura sentou-se desajeitada sobre o colchão macio e observou os cobertores enormes e felpudos. Todo seu corpo pareceu diante de somente aquela visão.

O Uchiha andou até um armário no canto do quarto pegando uma calça preta igualmente seus cabelos e jogou sobre Sakura que a pegou por instinto entendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Vestiu a calça rapidamente e se ajeitou embaixo dos cobertores virando-se para o lado oposto de Sasuke. O mesmo foi para o outro lado da cama e também se ajeitou embaixo dos grossos cobertores fechando os olhos mesmo sabendo que não dormiria tão cedo.

Ainda não entendera seus próprios atos, mas não queria pensar em nada do que ele fizera e o que acontecera para que não começasse a ver o que não deveria, sentir o que não deveria, e mais do que isso, a ceder para o que Madara queria.

Sakura também fechou os olhos mas sabia que não dormiria tão cedo. Queria tanto entender o que se passava dentro de seus pensamentos, e mais do que isso, dos pensamentos do Uchiha a seu lado. Jamais entenderia quais eram as motivações de Sasuke para sempre se aproximar e se afastar em questão de segundos.

Quanto mais se aproximavam fisicamente, mais distantes pareciam emocionalmente... Ou era isso que pensavam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Sua respiração estava entrecortada devido aos pulmões já danificados. Apesar do processo de cura rápida que seu corpo tinha, a dor da queimação da entrada de ar ainda vinha forte. E somando-se a isso, toda sua perspectiva de vida ainda estava o atormentando naquele momento. Tudo o que ele sonhara estava se desfazendo como se fosse pó. Seu sonho de proteger toda a vila, todos seus amigos, por água a baixo. Neji morrera, Hinata passara por um fio. E isso ele não poderia deixar acontecer.

Olhando a sua volta no campo de batalha, todos pareciam cansados e nos seus limites. Pensava no quanto era injusto toda aquela provação para libertar o mundo do ódio de Madara, mas ele lutaria. A sua frente, Sasuke não parecia muito melhor arfando e com muitos ferimentos. Madara parecia estar se cansando, e Tobi tinha uma fagulha de medo no fundo dos olhos. Mas seus pensamentos por um segundo vaguearam pelo campo procurando por uma certa garota de cabelos róseos. Sakura não estivera naquele campo desde a chegada de ambos os lados. Desde o choque inicial.

Saindo de seus pensamentos abruptamente, percebeu que Sasuke preparava novamente o chidori para atacá-lo. Seus olhos estavam quentes e úmidos prontos para escorrer. Mas ele não desistiria. Ele não desistiria de seus laços, mesmo que o amigo precisasse morrer para isso.

O Uchiha começou a avançar na direção de Naruto que empurrou Hinata que permanecia a seu lado. A morena raspou alguns passos para trás mas permaneceu em posição de ataque. O loiro continuou a avançar em direção ao Uchiha deixando lagrimas brilhantes caírem de seus olhos no processo. Ele chorava. Não por ser fraco, mas por estar sendo forte demais fazia muito tempo.

O choque entre os dois seria inevitável, e daquela explosão talvez somente um saísse vivo. Alguns milésimos de segundos antes dos ataques se colidirem, Sasuke virou o rosto pálido para o lado esquerdo arregalando os olhos em uma expressão de puro assombro. Naruto virou os olhos rapidamente para o local onde Sasuke olhara e viu que Sakura estava avançando na direção dos dois. Exatamente como anos atrás ocorrera.

Eles não conseguiriam desviar, e dessa vez Kakashi não poderia parar os ataques. Sakura chorava. Seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos que pareciam poder explodir. Sua velocidade aumentava cada vez mais enquanto para Naruto parecia estar tudo em câmera lenta.

O loiro fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo da amiga ser atingido por ambos os ataques lado a lado e rezou por um mísero segundo para que não fosse real.."

- SAKURA! – Acordou assustado arfando. Sua testa pingava o suor enquanto seus olhos vaguearam rapidamente pelo quarto procurando se estabilizar. Acalmou-se por alguns segundos tentando recuperar a respiração já perdida e levantou-se jogando os cobertores para o lado.

Saiu da barraca sem se importar com o frio que a neve produzia e correu até onde sabia que encontraria a única pessoa que poderia entendê-lo. Avistou Kakashi fazendo seu turno de vigia próximo ao começo do acampamento e praticamente chegou tropeçando nos próprios calcanhares até o antigo sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei. – Chamou serio o rapaz de cabelos prateados que se virou observando atentamente o garoto.

- Naruto. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou agaichando-se até a altura do loiro que continuava arfando no chão.

- Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan vai morrer! – Choramingou olhando nos olhos do sensei. Kakashi cerrou os olhos e levantou-se puxando o garoto para cima.

- Sakura não vai morrer. Naruto não seja fraco. Pare de pensar que Sakura é fraca também. Ela vai viver, ela vai viver. – Disse sério encarando o Uzumaki que continuava a derramar lágrimas tristes por todo o rosto.

- Mas Kakashi-sensei..

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso alguns dias atrás Naruto. Nós vamos resgatar Sakura, e tudo vai ficar bem. É uma promessa que todos vamos cumprir juntos. Esse é o seu jeito ninja.

O loiro tentou sorrir fracamente por trás do rosto preocupado, mas não obteve muito sucesso. O ninja copiador colocou uma das mãos no ombro do jovem olhando-o nos olhos novamente tentando passar uma onda de conforto para seu antigo pupilo.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Naquela manhã gelada Sasuke acordou repentinamente devido aos instintos ninjas quando algo tocara seu braço. Atirou-se da cama rapidamente apenas para observar a garota de cabelos rosados se mexer em protesto diante da retirada do moreno e virar-se para o outro lado ainda sonhando.

Observou um pouco mais enquanto Sakura buscava uma posição confortável para continuar seu sono profundo, e por um segundo o moreno se perguntou como um shinobi altamente treinado poderia dormir como uma pedra. Enquanto devaneava, um dos braços de Sakura acabou pendendo para fora da cama, e devido a baixa temperatura seus pelos do próprio eriçaram. O Uchiha parou analisando quais suas opções diante daquele fato.

Sakura não morreria com um braço para fora da cama, mas poderia acordar e espreitar sua reunião com Madara. Decidiu por fim pegar o braço da garota – ainda adormecida – e depositá-lo novamente em baixo das cobertas. Sakura murmurou algo em seu sono profundo e sorriu virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

Um meio sorriso brotou no rosto do Uchiha que virou-se de costas rapidamente rumando para o armário em busca de roupas quentes. Após se trocar deixou o quarto dando uma última olhada para a garota adormecida em sua cama e seguiu seu caminho até a sala de reuniões.

Quando entrou na sala já estavam todos ali – Madara, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo – encarando-o como se especulassem algo diante do seu pequeno atraso. O jovem decidiu ignorar o sorriso sugestivo de Suigetsu e o olhar furioso de Karin encarando Madara focadamente.

- Acredito que deva ter tido uma boa noite, certo Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou o Uchiha mais velho em meio a uma voz com um sorriso por trás da máscara laranja.

- Hm. – Respondeu o moreno colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa cruzando as mãos para apoiar o queixo. – O que você queria tratar?

- Pois bem. – Murmurou Madara ainda sorrindo na direção de Sasuke, o que contribuiu para a ira de Karin – Recebi a informação de que os Senhores Feudais que estão se reunindo aos batalhões dos outros ninjas junto com os seus exércitos se encontram não muito longe daqui. Seria sensato pará-los antes que eles avancem mais.

- Todos nós iremos até eles? – Perguntou Juugo com uma expressão de indiferença em seu rosto sério.

- Não, creio que Sasuke pode dar conta do recado sozinho. De acordo com a minha fonte, nenhum dos shinobis dos batalhões se encontra com o grupo dos Senhores Feudais. – O homem olhou para Sasuke que apenas acenou com a cabeça em consentimento. – Você parte agora mesmo.

Após as últimas palavras Madara levantou-se rumando para a porta mas foi interrompido por Karin.

- Mas Sasuke-kun não pode ir sozinho, e se ele se machucar? – Perguntou a ruiva levantando-se.

- Creio que Sakura poderia cuidar disso assim que ele voltasse. – Respondeu o outro.

- Mas a testuda não vai estar com ele, eu poderia ir e ajudá-lo! – Suigetsu soltou uma risada maldosa em direção a Karin pronto para alfinetá-la.

- E você poderia fazer alguma coisa por Sasuke quatro-olhos? Seus jutsus médicos são precários e acabariam o matando! – Madara aproveitou a distração e se esgueirou pela porta.

Sasuke foi o segundo a se levantar determinado a ignorar os gritos histéricos de Karin que ainda ecoavam na sala. Voltou a passos vagarosos até seu quarto e constatou que Sakura ainda continuava na mesma posição dormindo. Buscou rapidamente algumas armas e utensílios e partiu dessa vez sem olhar para trás.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Após algumas horas, Sakura despertou de seu sono constatando que Sasuke não estava dentro do quarto. Levantou-se arrumando a blusa que o mesmo lhe emprestara e abriu a porta do banheiro cuidadosamente buscando se ele estaria ali. Soltou um suspiro aliviado quando não o avistou e entrou tirando todas suas roupas indo para um banho quente.

Realmente o quarto de Sasuke era muito mais confortável do que aquele em que ela estivera dormindo antes. Ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente entrar em contato com a sua pele fria fazendo com que relaxasse. Estava perdida em seus devaneios quando ouviu batidas na porta. Praguejou baixinho e pensou que pudesse ser Sasuke banindo esse pensamento logo depois por perceber que Sasuke não bateria na porta de seu próprio quarto.

Desligou o chuveiro ouvindo a voz estridente de Karin chamando por Sasuke na porta do quarto. Por um segundo ponderou ignorar e fingir que não tinha ninguém, mas desistiu quando as batidas ficaram mais insuportáveis do que poderia agüentar.

Colocou suas roupas habituais e abriu a porta do quarto observando a garota irada a sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sua testuda?! – Esbravejou a ruiva batendo um dos pés no chão enquanto ajeitava os óculos em seu nariz.

- O que parece que estou fazendo Karin? – Perguntou a outra com um ar de ironia pintando sua voz.

- Onde está Sasuke-kun? Ele ainda está aqui ou já partiu? –

- Como partiu? – Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito esperando uma resposta.

- Ah, então você não sabe. – Karin sorriu diante da falta de conhecimento de Sakura e virou-se de costas andando pelo corredor rapidamente.

A rosada ainda ficou alguns minutos parada na soleira do quarto observando a garota ir embora, provavelmente pelo caminho de onde havia vindo. Uma brisa gelada percorreu todo o corredor subterrâneo fazendo Sakura tremer. Decidiu entrar e fechar a porta ponderando sobre onde Sasuke poderia ter ido. Talvez conseguisse respostas com Juugo ou Suigetsu, ou até mesmo com Karin em último caso.

Suspirou e se deixou cair na cama pensando nos amigos em seus respectivos batalhões. Sentia falta do conforto que estes lhe passavam mesmo em meio a guerra. Falta do calor do abraço de Naruto ou até mesmo dos xingamentos de Sai. Sorriu pensando que talvez, somente talvez ela conseguisse escapar antes do esperado, antes que eles se encontrassem em um campo de batalha, e logo o sorriso morreu pensando em como seria o combate de Naruto e Sasuke, o combate final.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pulava rapidamente pelos galhos das árvores mal relando os pés. Com o mínimo de barulho possível planava a uma distância segura do grupo dos Senhores Feudais escoltados por um exército shinobi de baixo escalão. Sorriu debochado ao se aproximar mais do que deveria e não obter qualquer reconhecimento de nenhum dos shinobis. Aquilo seria fácil. Já os estava seguindo por horas, e mesmo assim não havia nenhum sinal de qualquer ninja de Konoha ou de qualquer outra vila. Supirou saltando em frente ao grupo que se assustou por um segundo antes de entrarem organizadamente em posição de batalha.

Sorriu fechando os olhos para alguns segundos depois mostrá-los vermelhos com o Sharingan avançado em suas órbitas. Quando alguns shinobis vieram em sua direção para atacar, Sasuke sacou a katana de sua bainha e posicionou-se esperando. Tentavam atacar-lhe pela lateral, mas um a um eram dizimados com poucos golpes de sua espada afiada. Rapidamente o número de shinobis do pequeno exército de proteção diminuiu e Sasuke observou ao longe um deles soltar um pássaro que voou pelos ares a norte.

Não se preocupou muito pensando que logo aquilo estaria acabado. Continuou a desferir golpes rapidamente acabando com o exército. Sorriu alguns segundos antes de se aproximar da caravana dos Senhores Feudais que se encolhiam com medo. Empunhou a espada antes de acabar com um dos lados da pequena carruagem. Antes de acertar qualquer um dos senhores virou-se na direção do menor ruído emitido dentre a mata e reconheceu o chackra ali mesmo estando escondido.

- Kakashi. – Chamou o ex-sensei que saiu do meio da mata lentamente balançando a cabeça em direção a Sasuke.

- Sasuke. Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. – Pronunciou colocando as mãos nos bolsos observando mais atentamente o antigo aluno.

O jovem Uchiha apenas sorriu e observou o homem de cabelos acinzentados enquanto empunhava a espada mais uma vez.

- Tem certeza de que quer lutar comigo? – Perguntou o shinobi.

- Hm. – Limitou-se a responder Sasuke.

Enquanto preparava o chidori para atacar um de seus ex melhores alunos, Kakashi permitiu-se afogar nas antigas lembranças do time 7. Antes de tudo o que acontecera, quando ainda estavam juntos. Talvez, somente talvez se Sasuke não tivesse ido tão longe em sua vingança não estariam naquela situação naquele momento, em lados opostos do campo de batalha.

Sasuke defendeu-se do Chidori rapidamente com um giro tentando acertar o abdome de Kakashi com a espada. Este saltou em uma cambalhota por cima do jovem ficando a sua frente. Travaram uma luta corporal, e o shinobi da folha conseguiu acertar um soco na mandíbula de Sasuke, sentindo o osso ali rachar em uma pequena dimensão. O Uchiha não se deixou abalar pelo golpe e continuou a sequencia agitada de socos e chutes. Afastou-se para trás com um salto fazendo jutsus no ar soltando um dragão de fogo em direção a Kakashi que correu em meio as árvores se camuflando. O dragão continuava a perseguí-lo com uma rapidez impressionante, como se estivesse vivo. Por fim se dissipou e Sasuke apareceu em frente a Kakashi agitando o chidori em sua mão direita pronto para atacar.

O homem de cabelos prateados segurou o pulso do traidor girando-o no ar arremessando o rapaz contra uma enorme árvore que rugiu com o estrondo partindo seu tronco. Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente agitando mais uma vez o chidori ao mesmo tempo em que o ex sensei. Correndo um na direção do outro, Kakashi percebeu que Sasuke não pararia, e aquele era o momento de seguir em frente, mesmo que destruir Sasuke custasse sua própria vida.

O peito apertou em pensar no que o prodígio se tornara. Perdido em seu próprio eu. Por um segundo pensou em como estaria Sakura convivendo com Sasuke, o que ele poderia ter feito a ela. Pensou em Naruto ainda tentando manter a sua promessa sem fundamentos e na dor do aluno.

Quando voltou os olhos para frente, colidiu com Sasuke causando uma explosão azul brilhante. A última coisa que conseguiu vislumbrar foram os olhos de um Sasuke com 12 anos de idade determinado a vencer. Fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Após o estrondo e alguns segundos de fumaça, esta começou a se dissipar e o Uchiha arfou quando sentiu todo o tronco colidir com uma enorme parede de pedra. Caiu desacordado em meio ao restante da fumaça varrendo os olhos uma última vez pela floresta a procura de Kakashi.

Quando por fim conseguiu abrir os olhos constatou que já deveria ser tarde da noite devido ao frio congelante que passava por todo o seu corpo, e pelos flocos de neve abaixo de seu corpo manchados de vermelho. Tentou se levantar mas sentiu uma dor aguda nas costelas em seu lado esquerdo e colocou uma das mãos constatando o que parecia ser praticamente um buraco em sua carne.

Realizou com alguma dificuldade um jutsu médico precário apenas para estancar o sangue, que já deveria estar jorrando de sua ferida há algumas horas. Inspecionando o resto do corpo constatou algumas fraturas e esfoliações em seu abdome pela roupa rasgada. Levantou cambaleando se apoiando na parede de pedra. Respirou fundo com alguma complicação tossindo um pouco de sangue no processo.

Não havia nem sinal de Kakashi por perto. Nem seu chackra estava fazendo presença. Decidiu não tomar muito tempo nisso e rumou para a estrada onde antes estiveram os Senhores Feudais. A estrada estava vazia, exceto pelos corpos dilacerados espalhados por esta. A neve começava a cobrir o sangue lavando-o enquanto o frio aumentava.

O rapaz avistou alguns metros a frente o que parecia ser uma caverna de pedra. Com passos vagarosos e arrastados rumou para a entrada caindo sentado em uma de suas laterais adormecendo ali mesmo. Por um segundo antes de fechar os olhos, imaginou como seria uma certa kunoichi médica de cabelos rosados ali para cuidar de si.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Já era a manhã do quinto dia em que não encontrara com Sasuke, e estava começando a se preocupar com o paradeiro do mesmo. E não apenas notava em si o nervosismo sobre o sumiço de Sasuke mas também conseguia ver isso através de Karin, Suigetsu e principalmente Juugo. Este último dissera para que ela ficasse tranquila porque Sasuke estivera cuidando de certos assuntos para Madara e deveria estar para retornar. Mas isso ele dissera quatro dias atrás, na noite do primeiro dia.

Suspirou impaciente revirando na cama de casal grande demais para seu corpo. Nem mesmo os três cobertores de pelos estavam conseguindo afastar o frio que sentia na espinha cada vez que pensava onde poderia estar Sasuke.

Sabia que no fundo não deveria se preocupar, pois o moreno jamais se preocuparia por ela em uma situação como aquela, ao contrário, ele até mesmo seria capaz de arquitetar um sumiço para a mesma. Girou o corpo olhando para o lado de Sasuke na cama e mesmo contra sua vontade, aquele frio novamente se alastrou por seu peito.

Decidiu se levantar, e rumou para fora do quarto passando pelos corredores buscando encontrar a saída para que pudesse pelo menos observar a mata coberta de neve para tentar sentir a presença de Sasuke por perto.

Ao passar por um dos corredores, ouviu do outro lado da parede a voz de Karin um tom acima do normal soando como sempre histérica.

- Ele já deveria ter voltado! Sasuke jamais tomaria cinco dias em uma missão tão simples como essa Madara, o que você fez com ele? – Perguntou a jovem sacudindo os punhos no ar e batendo o pé no chão em irritação.

De cada lado seu Juugo e Suigetsu seguravam a menina que beirava a um ataque de nervos.

- Nós deveríamos procurar por ele. – Soltou Juugo pacientemente.

Por trás da esquina, Sakura observava a cena sorrateiramente para que não fosse descoberta.

- E se ele foi capturado por conta daquela vaca? Vocês já pensaram nisso? – Questionou a ruiva mexendo nos cabelos e cruzando os braços. – Não sei vocês, mas se amanhã mesmo Sasuke não aparecer, eu vou atrás dele.

Sakura ponderou por um segundo em silêncio. Poderia mesmo Sasuke ter sido capturado por seu batalhão? Se esse fosse o caso, o Uchiha já estaria morto uma vez que as ordens expressas de Tsunade-shishou era que acabassem com a vida do jovem uma vez que o encontrassem.

**_And I remember everything,_**

_(__E eu lembro de tudo,__)_

_**Everything I loved**,_

_(Tudo que eu amava,)_

Não percebeu que esteve segurando sua respiração por todo esse tempo até soltar o ar pesadamente. Seus olhos viajaram até o chão imaginando como Naruto teria ficado ao ver Sasuke ser capturado e todo o tipo de torturas que ele sofreria por ser um desertor. Lágrimas vieram a seus olhos contra a sua vontade ao imaginar Sasuke sofrendo. Segurou o peito do lado do coração com uma das mãos abafando o choro preso em sua garganta.

Por mais que ela tivesse odiado Sasuke, por mais que em um curto período de tempo sua vontade maior tenha sido cuspir no rosto do jovem, a única coisa que não poderia suportar era não vê-lo de novo, mesmo sabendo que seus sentimentos jamais seriam correspondidos.

Levantou-se e correu para a saída derrubando lágrimas no processo enquanto aumentava a velocidade cruzando os corredores. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando alcançou a saída olhando por entre os montes de neve nas árvores algum sinal de Sasuke. Correu por entre as trepadeiras e a cachoeira e não percebeu quando algo a segurou pelo pescoço prensando-a contra uma árvore.

Ergueu os orbes jade rapidamente vislumbrando o asqueroso homem que a olhava com interesse. Tentou se desvencilhar das mãos verdes e brancas de Zetsu a todo custo não tendo êxito. As lágrimas grossas continuavam a escorrer por seus olhos enquanto pensava que o seu tempo estaria se esgotando.

- Ora Sakura-chan, você está chorando. – Disse ele perigosamente perto do ouvido da garota.

Sakura pensou em responder ironicamente mas preferiu se manter em silêncio apenas olhando na direção que pretendia seguir.

- Zetsu, me larga! – Gritou tentando parecer convincente ao sentir uma de suas mãos descer ao seu braço.

- Não quero que você chore Sakura-chan. – Um meio sorriso surgiu em seu rosto diante da expressão de nojo de Sakura. Ergueu uma de suas mãos para tocar o rosto da garota mas se deteve no meio do caminho quando essa chutou com força suas partes baixas fazendo com que ele se curvasse.

Não mediu sua força quando partiu para cima do Akatsuki acertando-o o máximo de socos que podia no rosto deformado fazendo-o sangrar um líquido branco. Suas lágrimas ainda caíam rapidamente e a Haruno arfava a cada novo soco. Realizou um jutsu de paralisação no mesmo que não exigia muito chackra e por fim decidiu levantar e correr na direção que antes ia ao constatar que Zetsu havia sido preso.

Tropeçou algumas vezes em montes de neves que escondiam pedras mas continuou firme. Parecia que quanto mais corria, menos suas pernas obedeciam ao ritmo ficando mais lentas. Parou abruptamente quando percebera que já havia se afastado muito da base, e que provavelmente já estaria perto do um quilometro que poderia chegar. Virou a cabeça para ambos os lados procurando por Sasuke.

- Sasuke! – Gritou para o Sol que começava a raiar perto das paredes de montanhas a Leste. Ouviu um farfalhar de passos no meio da neve e deu mais alguns passos até avistar Sasuke cambaleando em direção a base.

**_I gave it away like it wasn't enough_**

_(Eu a dei como se isso não fosse suficiente)_

**_All the words I said and all you forgive_**

_(Todas as palavras que eu disse e tudo o que você perdoou)_

- Sasuke! – Gritou mais uma vez até que ele a olhasse erguendo a cabeça. A rosada correu em direção ao jovem sem se importar com qualquer choque que poderia tomar. Aproximando-se mais constatou que Sasuke estava ferido em seu lado esquerdo e que a feria parecia bastante infeccionada.

O jovem observou a garota correndo em sua direção e percebeu o que aconteceria. Sasuke quase riu debochadamente se não fossem as circunstancias em que se encontrava e caiu de joelhos com a mão estendida na direção da rosada que ainda vinha a todo vapor em sua direção. Sakura acabaria desmaiada caso tentasse fugir e seu chackra seria diminuído, e naquele momento seu egoísmo moveu suas ações. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos da jovem e percebeu que Sakura chorava, como se estivesse com medo do que pudesse ter acontecido a ele. Empurrou esse pensamento para o fundo de sua mente voltando aos olhos da garota paralisando todo o seu fluxo de chackra do corpo para que este não fosse atingido pelo bracelete. Piscou sentindo a visão embaçar e caiu na neve dura perdendo a consciência.

- Sasuke! – Choramingou a kunoichi aterrissando de joelhos e seu lado erguendo seu corpo inerte do chão. – Fale comigo! – Por alguns segundos se esqueceu da distância que ultrapassara e questionou internamente se Sasuke poderia ser o responsável por ela não ter sofrido consequencia alguma.

**_How could I hurt you again?_**

_(Como eu poderia te machucar novamente?)_

Girou o corpo do jovem abafando um gemido quando observou a ferida em suas costelas. Aquele tipo de ferimento, não teve duvidas fora causado pelo único ataque que tinha capacidade de destruir de dentro para fora o oponente. Parte de sua última costela estava a mostra juntamente com os músculos rasgados. Afastou seus cabelos bagunçados do rosto do moreno que parecia estar sofrendo mesmo desfalecido.

Por um segundo a kunoichi temeu que a ferida fosse mais do que pudesse curar naquele momento com seu chackra controlado.

- Sasuke.. – Abraçou o corpo do Uchiha e segurou forte uma de suas mãos, e esse momento a lembrara da floresta da morte, o que parecera milênios atrás. Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou uma vez olhando intensamente nos olhos jade antes de voltar a escuridão. Sakura fundou uma vez limpando as lágrimas e segurou seu corpo com alguma dificuldade voltando em direção a base.

**_What if I let you in?_**

_(E se eu deixar você entrar?)_

**_What if I make it right it?_**

_(E se eu fizer isso direito?)_

**_What if I give it up?_**

_(E se eu desistisse?)_

**_What if I want to try?_**

_(E se eu quiser tentar?)_

**_What if you take a chance?_**

_(E se você desse uma chance?)_

**_What if I learn to love?_**

_(E se eu aprender a amar?)_

**_What if, what if we start again?_**

_(E se, e se começarmos de novo?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Oi genteeeeeeeeeee *-*<strong>

Foi um longo tempo sem postar um capítulo eu sei, porém agora eu voltei com força total e já tenho esse capítulo que postei hoje e mais um preparado, hehe

Não sei nem o que dizer para me desculpar com vocês pelo atraso, mas se vale de explicação, estou corrida com o terceiro colegial, e ainda mais que no meio do ano irei para o meu intercâmbio adivinhem para ondeeeeeeeeeeee? Para a Coréia do Sul *-* Estou muito feliz!

Mas agora indo a história, o que acharam? E particularmente estou feliz com o rumo que as coisas estão seguindo, e prometo vários momentos SasuSaku para vocês no próximo capítulo que é um dos meus preferidos *-* Uma parte dele ia ficar nesse capítulo, mas vai ser mais legal deixar vocês no suspense kkkkk

Bem agora indo a parte séria, só vou postar o próximo capítulo quando eu tiver 10 reviews ou mais nesse capítulo ok?

Então era isso gente, espero que gostem!

Beeeeijos e até a próxima!


	11. Capítulo X - Solidão

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **Naruto não pertence a mim, pertence ao Masashi - Kishimoto, essa história é somente para o divertimento dos fãs alucinados por histórias de amor e drama.

**LEGENDA:**

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções...= **Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

_Existem mesmo finais felizes? = _Importante.

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Música do capítulo: Loneliness – Naruto Shippuden OST <strong>(Ouvi essa música escrevendo o capítulo TODO gente!)

**Lago de Lágrimas**

Por Yuuki ai

**Capítulo X** – Solidão.

_"Para a maioria dos homens, dor significa ódio, e ódio significa vingança."_

Por mais que fosse forte, o corpo de Sasuke ainda pesava um pouco. Dentro de si, Sakura temia que Zetsu aparecesse mais uma vez, e dessa vez não conseguiria fazer muito, uma vez que estava mais preocupada com o estado do jovem em seus braços.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde por entre as árvores e a neve que caía forte chegando ao esconderijo em segurança –ou era isso que pensava. Suspirou ainda observando o rosto de Sasuke que tinha gotas de suor por toda testa. Ajeitou-o em seus braços e rumou para o quarto que agora dividiam.

- Sasuke. – Tentou acordá-lo assim que o ajeitou sobre a cama desarrumando-a. – Sasuke. – Tentou mais uma vez sem obter respostas. Observou novamente a ferida no dorso do lado esquerdo constatando que esta estava demasiada funda.

Tocou a ferida levemente com as pontas dos dedos, e sentiu o Uchiha estremecer em meio a seu delírio de febre. Retirou as luvas depositando a mão sobre a testa do jovem medindo a febre. Contorceu suas sobrancelhas ao perceber que ele queimava.

Levou uma de suas mãos até a ferida realizando um jutso de cura um pouco mais simples e fraco do que estava acostumada a fazer. Observou a ferida infeccionada aos poucos parecer um pouco menos ruim, no entanto não tão boa para que não continuasse preocupada.

Posicionou a outra mão sobre o abdome do jovem sentindo costelas quebradas e músculos inchados. Por um segundo o pânico tomou conta de seu corpo ao perceber que não poderia curá-lo totalmente, mas que também não queria ser obrigada a chamar por ajuda de qualquer um naquela base.

Voltou as mãos a ferida aberta localizando mais chackra nesta sentindo a tontura por ter seu fluxo de chackra já diminuído em seu corpo e por estar realizando um processo de cura profundo. Retirou as mãos arfando ao perceber que conseguira ajeitar as costelas e diminuir um pouco do inchaço dos músculos, apesar de a ferida remanescente ainda estar aberta, porém limpa.

Levantou da cama rapidamente indo em direção ao banheiro vasculhando pelos armários algo que pudesse usar como atadura. Encontrou algumas faixas brancas que Sasuke costumava usar envolta das mãos nos treinos e voltou ao quarto enrolando-o com cuidado no processo. Ouviu alguns gemidos de dor do jovem mas continuou firme.

Após enrolá-lo cuidadosamente, foi novamente ao banheiro molhando algumas toalhas para colocar em sua testa, uma vez que não poderia fazer mais nada para diminuir a febre devido ao desgaste de chackra.

- Sasuke.. – Suspirou sentindo-se inutil diante de suas limitações. No único momento que ele realmente precisava de sua ajuda, Sakura não podia ajudar. Por alguns segundos sentiu-se como aquela garotinha de anos atras que sempre precisava ser protegida pelo Uchiha ou o Uzumaki.

A jovem depositou uma de suas mãos no peito de Sasuke analisando o rosto que tinha as sobrancelhas um pouco cerradas, e uma mão apertou a sua levemente em meio a um tremor da febre. Sakura observou seus dedos entrelaçados com os do moreno.

- Sakura. – Respondeu ele ao chamado entreabrindo os olhos fracamente para encará-la. – Você é irritante. – Resmungou baixo antes de voltar a fechar os olhos. A jovem o encarou por alguns segundos e decidiu que ele devia estar alucinando. Mas Sasuke sempre seria Sasuke.

Permaneceu junto ao Uchiha sentada na lateral da cama por horas seguidas monitorando a febre que já começara a baixar. Quando finalmente se convenceu de que Sasuke estava melhor, levantou e rumou para fora do quarto esperando não encontrar com qualquer um do time Hebi. Mas para seu desespero, não foi o time Hebi que encontrou, mas diretamente Madara.

- Sakura-chan. – Sussurrou ele observando a jovem curiosamente. Sakura estremeceu internamente e cerrou os punhos. Isso nao passou despercebido aos olhos do moreno. – Você parece cansada.

- É só impressão sua. – Murmurou ela encostando-se a parede encarando-o amargamente.

- Acredito em suas palavras.. Será que poderíamos conversar alguns minutos? – Perguntou ele com uma subita ponta de malicia em sua voz. Sakura pensou em recusar. Mas aquela altura não poderia fazer muito para se defender. Era melhor que acatasse o "pedido".

Madara virou-se seguindo pelo corredor com Sakura em seu encalço. Sbia que a medica-nin estava tensa, e também sabia porque.

- A propósito Sakura-chan, o Sasuke-kun vai ficar bem. – Murmurou com um sorriso enigmatico que fez Sakura ranger os dentes.

Continuou caminhando cautelosamente até se encontrar parada em frente a mesma sala onde tivera seu braço agredido e aquele bracelete fixado. Deus dois passos para trás se encaminhando para posicao de defesa.

- Não precisa ficar assim, não farei nada com você. – Madara abriu a porta cuidadosamente e passou para dentro dando passagem a rosada. – Você precisa ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. É sobre a família de Sasuke-kun. – A simples menção do nome do moreno fez Sakura atiçar seu lado curioso e preocupado. Talvez devesse arriscar. Entrou na sala sempre prestando atenção a qualquer movimento suspeito de Madara.

- O que você tem a me dizer? – Perguntou amargamente encostando-se em uma das paredes da sala.

- Você conhece a verdade do clã Uchiha Sakura-chan? – Comecou ele passando uma das maos enluvadas sobre uma cadeira tirando um pouco de poeira. – Você sabe o que levou ao massacre dos Uchiha?

- Itachi matou a todos e se juntou a Akatsuki. – Respondeu ela fria. – O que tem demais nisso?

- Então Sasuke-kun não te contou toda a verdade que ele já sabe. – Uma risada debochada escapou de seus lábios. – Sabe Sakura-chan.. Tem muito mais sobre Konoha que você não sabe. Não desconfia.

- Itachi matou os pais e todo o clã e fugiu depois. Ele matou a todos.

- Não estou dizendo que ele não o fez. Apenas quero te mostrar que tudo o que Itachi fez, foi arquitetado pela própria vila da folha.

O choque percorreu o rosto de Sakura com uma velocidade alarmante. O ar entrou e saiu rapido de suas narinas e por um segundo ela se sentiu quebrar. Aquilo não era possivel. Konoha jamais daria ordens para que um clã inteiro, ainda mais um clã como os Uchiha fosse aniquilado até praticamente seu último membro.

- Você está mentindo. – Soltou ela após alguns segundos de silencio. – Isso é impossível.

- Se você me deixar terminar, talvez você acredite em mim. – Respondeu Madara um pouco impaciente.

E por uma hora que pareceu uma eternidade, Sakura ouviu a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha desde os primórdios de Konoha.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Olhou adiante observando a janela onde uma certa loira com seios abundantes continuava carrancuda como se estivesse se esforçando para pensar. Tsunade suspirou mais uma longa vez pensando na sua pupila. Um dos únicos fatos que acalmava, apesar do seu estado de pilhas de nervos, era saber que Sakura era capaz. Ela se tornara mais capaz que a própria Hokage. E ainda tinha Sasuke, talvez, se o time 7 tivesse laços como os laços que um dia uniram a ela própria e seus companheiros de time, Sakura estaria a salvo.

Mas ela não poderia contar com a sorte. Eles deviam atacar o mais depressa possível. Para o bem de Sakura e da "acabada" Konoha, Tsunade precisava estar sempre um passo a frente. O que era extremamente complicado, uma vez que seu inimigo era mais como uma sombra. Voltou seus olhos para a grande mesa onde estavam os pergaminhos com a letra e desenhos caprichados de Sakura. Tinha que admitir, sua pupila era muito inteligente na arte de combate. Tanto em campo, quanto estrategicamente.

Os movimentos que ela havia planejado junto com Tsunade e os outros kages talvez fossem a chave para a destruição do resto da Akatsuki junto com Kabuto e Madara. Andou até a mesa quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta anunciando que os outros kages estavam prontos para a reunião sobre os próximos movimentos.

Sentou-se a mesa arrumando os longos cabelos e o kimono e massageando as temporas logo em seguida. Kabuto sorriu observando o nervosismo da loira, e aproximou-se sorrateiramente da janela, perto o bastante para conseguir ouvir perfeitamente. Não estava se preocupando em ser percebido, uma vez que um dos jutsus proibidos de Orochimaru deixava su chackra completamente "sem vida", como se Kabuto fosse apenas um corpo morto.

- Tsunade, você convocou a todos nós, soube notícias sobre Sakura ou Madara? – Perguntou o Raikage sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Nada que seja útil. Eu convoquei essa reunião para discutirmos os próximos movimentos. Aqueles movimentos planejados alguns meses atrás juntamente com a própria Sakura. – Abriu um dos pergaminhos sobre a mesa apontando diversas direções e tropas prontas para serem movidas.

Cada palavra foi atenciosamente ouvida por Kabuto. Se Tsunade achava estar um passo a frente, ele sempre estaria dois. Sorriu maliciosamente deixando a sobra das arvores onde antes estivera rumando para o próprio esconderijo. Tinha algumas novidades que Madara realmente se interessaria muito em saber.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Cambaleou pelos corredores de volta de onde tinha vindo. Sua cabeça parecia um imenso eco que repetia as palavras "morte"e "Sasuke". Queria chorar, mas não sabia por quais motivos estaria chorando. Uma vez que eram tantos, que era melhor não começar. Sakura não queria ser fraca.

Mas nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão impotente quanto naquele momento. Após anos e anos acreditanDo que Itachi havia matado todo seu clã e se juntado a Akatsuki por conta própria, saber que sua própria vila tão amada havia o usado como um peão para manter as mãos limpas a fazia se sentir enojada.

Nunca havia realmente entendido Sasuke, até aquele momento. Se a sua mente se encontrava em uma confusão massiva, Sakura mal conseguia imaginar o quanto Sasuke não havia sofrido. Acreditar que o irmão sempre o odiara o fez forte e o fez ser a pessoa amarga que ele havia se tornado. Mas após terminar com seu único parente vivo, descobrir que este sempre o protegere pelas sombras deveria ser demais. Como sua mente não havia se estilhaçado?

Por um minuto pensou que talvez se os papéis fossem invertidos, ela também gostaria de se vingar de Konoha. No entanto, não suportava sangue inocente derramado. E a ideia de machucar tantas pessoas indefesas que não faziam ideia do que aquela escória maldita daquele conselho de velhos ja havia feito, a fazia se dividir em duas partes.

Mas Sakura era parte de Konoha. O "fogo da juventude"de Konoha corria em suas veias. Todos os seus amigos, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estavam la também. Como ela poderia pensar em entender e aceitar as decisões de Sasuke, se tudo o que lhe era precioso –ou quase tudo- estava dentro daquelas muralhas? E mais do que isso, Sakura sendo parte de Konoha, Sasuke não conseguia enxergar isso?

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta e ela percebeu que chorava quando chegou a frente do quarto de Sasuke. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes e tentou controlar o próprio corpo que começara a tremer. Observou Sasuke ainda em seu sono profundo.

_**Quanto um coração poderia aguentar?**_

Ela sempre quisera estar ao lado dele. O ajudar com qualquer uma de suas decisões. Até naquele momento estava se perguntando e se questionando sobre sua sanidade. E ela nunca questionara a sua fidelidade a Sasuke. E pela primeira vez em anos, a sombra da dúvida se instalou em seu cérebro.

Deveria ela trair seu coração, e talvez provocar a própria morte de Sasuke? Ou deveria Sakura trair toda a legião de pessoas que confiavam nela para tentar nao quebrar mais seu coração já todo remendado e cheio de falhas?

Sasuke se remexeu na cama, e por um segundo Sakura desejou que ele jamais acordasse. Porque assim ele nunca seria ferido. Nem Sasuke, nem seu coração.

Observou seu bracelete por algum tempo. E talvez fosse loucura, e ela morresse – ideia que a agradou por pensar que assim jamais estaria em meio ao fogo cruzado, mas essa ideia deu lugar a sua coragem, porque para Sakura, desde que crescera e virara uma pessoa confiante, não admitia que fosse covarde – mas ela precisava tentar. Ela precisava tentar escapar daquele lugar, e avisar Tsunade, e Naruto, e tentar reverter a situação de alguma maneira.

- Sasuke, eu não sei como lidar com isso. – Confidenciou tão baixinho, que mal ouviu a própria voz. Algumas lágrimas pingaram nas costas de suas maos que estavam segurando o peito, com medo que ele fosse rachar. – Eu simplesmente queria que nada do que aconteceu com a sua família tivesse acontecido. – Continuou falando com o corpo adormecido do jovem.

Ouviu passos na direção do quarto e imediatamente limpou suas lágrimas rumando para a porta. Abriu-a rapidamente dando diretamente de cara com Karin que quase perdeu o equilibrio dando um passo para trás.

- Sua vaca, tenha mais cuidado ao abrir uma porta! – Gritou ela. E teria continuado falando se não tivesse avistado o corpo de Sasuke adormecido na cama. – Sasuke-kun! – Gritou ela avançando rapidamente para dentro do quarto empurrando Sakura no processo.

- Karin não toque nele, ele está machucado! – Advertiu Sakura em seu tom mais sério que foi propositalmente ignorado pela ruiva.

- O que você fez com ele sua maldita?! – Perguntou Karin com os olhos cheios de fúria. Voltou o rosto para Sasuke sem esperar uma resposta de Sakura tateando sua testa e cabelos. – Eu vou cuidar de você Sasuke-kun.. – Murmurou deitando a cabeça no peito do Uchiha.

- Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. – Interrompeu ele abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente observando a garota ruiva em seu peito. Por alguns segundos, antes que tivesse aberto os olhos, imaginou ver Sakura ali naquela posição em seu peito, como ela estivera diversas vezes no passado. Mas o que encontrou foi Sakura acuada em um canto do quarto com os olhos trêmulos.

E por mais que não houvesse perguntado o que tinha acontecido a ela, ele tinha sua desconfiança.

- Finalmente você acordou Sasuke-kun! O que essa Pinky fez com você? – O tom de voz extremamente meloso da ninja fez com que Sakura quisesse arrancar suas cordas vocais. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio observando o olhar de Sasuke sobre si.

Ela não queria olhá-lo. Sakura não queria olhar naqueles olhos negros e se sentir ainda mais confusa do que sua mente já estava. A culpa estava consumindo seus nervos, culpa que nem mesmo ela conseguia entender corretamente, mas ela a sentia. Talvez se sentisse culpada por fazer parte de Konoha, ou por sempre ter acredito que sua vila se tratava de laços, quando na verdade ela se tratava de correntes.

Deu as costas para o olhar frio de Sasuke deixando o quarto. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando Madara estava a sua frente observando-a com segundas intenções.

- Eu te disse que ele ficaria bem Sakura-chan. – Sakura forçou-se a erguer o olhar e sustentá-lo. – Eu realmente preciso falar com Sasuke-kun. Você não se importa não é mesmo?

Ela se importava. Sakura sabia que nada que vinha de Madara viria de graça, e nenhuma de suas palavras eram a toa. E também, que a tela em branco do coração de Sasuke estava sendo pintada com as cores da vingança, com as cores das palavras de Madara.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava correndo a toda velocidade para a entrada do acampamento de sua divisão. A notícia de que Neji estava juntamente com Hinata indo para seu acampamento o alegrou um pouco. Estava com saudades do jovem de olhos perolados e da garota de bochechas rubras.

Hinata.. Desde o incidente com Pain, Naruto começara a enxergar a garota com outros olhos. Uma grande admiração brotara em seu interior pela jovem que tentara dar a vida para protegê-lo, e que fizera sua ira ser despertada ao vê-la machucada. Pensou no sorriso da garota, e por um segundo seu estomago deu uma volta. O loiro parou abruptamente com a sensação e se perguntou internamente por que se sentira daquela maneira pensando na Hyuuga.

- Neji! Hinata! – Gritou ao observar os dois correndo com velocidade no horizonte. Acenou animadamente quando foi percebido pelos ninjas.

- Naruto-kun. – Cumprimentou cordialmente como sempre Hinata. Esta baixou os olhos quando Naruto lhe sorriu aquele sorriso ensolarado que ela tanto amava.

- Naruto. – Respondeu Neji observando a prima a seu lado corar quando descobriu estar sendo observada. – Tsunade nos pediu para vir.

- A velha me disse que vocês estavam a caminho. Tenho certeza que é porque em breve a divisão vai começar a se movimentar de novo. – Respondou o Uzumaki com o ar um pouco deprimido pensando na companheira de time desaparecida.

- Naruto-kun.. Não fique triste. – Pediu a morena se aproximando dele com os olhos perolados um pouco escuros.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, tenho certeza que Sakura-chan está bem! O bastardo do Sasuke não vai deixar que nada aconteça com ela, to certo! – Respondeu tentando parecer um pouco mais feliz. – Vamos, hoje o jantar vai ser ramen! – Continuou com aquele ar feliz virando-se para voltar ao acampamento.

A jovem suspirou observando o Uzumaki correr de volta para o acampamento e pensou no quanto deveria ser difícil. Só de imaginar Kiba ou Shino desaparecendo, seu coração se apertava e parecia tão pequeno.. E mais do que isso, Hinata sabia que a ligação entre Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke ainda mais especial.

- Vamos Hinata-sama. – Chamou Neji liberando a prima do transe em que ela se encontrou por alguns minutos.

- Neji-san, você acha que Naruto-kun vai ficar bem? – Perguntou ela enquano corriam. O jovem moreno virou o rosto para encarar a prima rapidamente antes de responder:

- Acredito que Naruto vai trazer Sakura e Sasuke de volta. Você conhece seu poder de persuasão e de vontade.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Estava começando a ficar preocupada com o tempo. Já fazia mais de uma hora que Madara havia entrado no quarto de Sasuke expulsando a ela e Karin para uma conversa particular e desde então não conseguira ouvir nem mais um ruído de dentro do quarto. Bateu os pés impaciente no corredor de pedra observando a porta. Percebeu uma movimentação e se aproximou mais uma vez tentando escutar sabendo que sera inutil pois Madara havia realizado algum jutsu para que nada pudesse ser ouvido.

Encostou um dos ouvidos na parede e para sua surpresa conseguiu captar alguns sons ainda que fracamente.

- Você sabe Sasuke-kun, a última coisa que eu queria te dizer, era que eu soube notícias da divisão de Sakura. – Murmurou o Uchiha mais velho com um pequeno sorriso.

O moreno se manteve impassivel diante da explícita jogada de Madara e não respondeu palavra alguma esperando que ele continuasse.

- Acho que você deveria saber que a hora de acabar com ela esta chegando perto. Nós não podemos deixar que ela interfira nos nossos planos sobre o Uzumaki. – Continuou ele após alguns segundos . O Akatsuki se remexeu e rumou até perto de onde Sakura estava do lado de fora se encostando a parede.

- Nossos planos ainda são os mesmos, não? – Cutucou.

Sasuke continuava sem resposta. Madara tratava de seus próprios planos como se fossem um bem comum. Desde que seus planos ajudassem Sasuke a destruir Konoha e seus habitantes, não importava o que Madara fizesse contra Sakura e os outros, ou talvez não.

- Ninguém vai interferir nos meus planos. – Respondeu Sasue impassivel diante da pressão indireta do Uchiha.

A Haruno arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Sasuke e tapou a boca que se formara em um pequeno "oh". Então ela estava sendo uma tola de novo. Acreditando que talvez Sasuke ainda tivesse alguma humanidade dentro de si, e que apesar de tudo seus laços ainda se mantinham vivos, ela tinha estado enganada.

Mas Naruto não merecia nada daquilo, nem ela mesma. Toda a compaixão que sentira por Sasuke e sua família algumas horas atrás havia desaparecido deixando para trás um rastro de raiva.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem ao pensar na tamanha "falsidade" de Sasuke consigo mesma. Mas o que ela esperava afinal? O Uchiha ja havia tentado matá-la mais de uma vez se lembrou. Não seria uma novidade ser atacada por ele novamente.

Seus pensamentos fervilhavam tanto, que não pensou antes de socar a parede com toda sua força provocando uma enorme rachadura. Arquejou rapidamente antes de observar o rosto de Sasuke pela parede que caiu as pedaços e correr.

Ela so queria fugir. Para longe, bem longe de onde Sasuke pudesse encontrá-la. Por Deus, ela havia pensando em ficar ao seu lado e ele pensava em mata-la. Ela havia cuidado de si e curado suas feridas mesmo estando praticamente impossibilitada por conta do bracelete, e Sasuke pensava em matá-la. O quanto as coisas poderiam ser injustas?

- O que você fez?! – Perguntou Sasuke com um tom de voz um pouco mais alarmado do que pretendia observando Sakura correr a toda velocidade pelo corredor.

Madara apensar soltou uma risada de escárnio e andou para fora do destruído quarto. Voltou-se para encarar Sasuke que se levantava rapidamente apesar de seus machucados e estreitou os olhos vendo que suas suspeitas eram mais do que verdadeiras. Sakura era uma arma que poderia ser usada contra Sasuke caso ele desistisse de seus próprios planos.

- Acho melhor você ser rápido, Sakura-chan vai tentar escapar. – Ponderou ele antes de rumar para o lado oposto da médica-nin.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Choro. O rosto vermelho se desfalecia a cada segundo que passava. A agonia profunda pulsava sob sua pele lembrando-a a toda batida de coração que ele estava ali, habitando no mesmo mundo. Andando por onde ela deixava seus rastros.

Dor. Sentia-se totalmente perdida. O que ele queria dela? Vê-la sofrer? Vê-la chorar? Vê-la se acabar em suas lágrimas e amor acorrentado? Queria Sasuke faze-la trair sua vila e seus amigos para seguir com ele e depois tirar sua vida sem arrependimentos?

Correntes. Sentia-se atada a ele de uma forma vil e doentia. Gritava desesperada em seu interior a razão que tentava em vão faze-la entender que Sasuke apenas a faria mal assim como todos os anos em que estava procurando-o, amando-o, necessitando-o.

Limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, apenas queria correr e tentar achar uma saída.. Mesmo que aquele bracelete a impedisse, ela precisava sair daquele local. Ela precisava de ar pois sentia que em mais um minuto ali, sufocaria.

Tentava ser rápida aproveitando o momento de distração entre qualquer ninja naquele local. As botas estalavam no piso enquanto sua sombra se ocultava em cada penumbra oferecida pelo esconderijo. Os olhos ainda vermelhos não vertiam mais lágrimas. Haviam secado.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos rosados deixando que os fios se emaranhassem em seus dedos. E encostou-se a uma das paredes tentando acalmar a respiração e seu coração que parecia a ponto de saltar por sua garganta.

Mas seus segundos de paz foram interrompidos por uma voz que chamou seu nome.

- Sakura-chan. – A voz com timbre falsamente doce de Zetsu ecoou no corredor e fez a espinha de Sakura gelar.

A jovem abriu os olhos rapidamente observando o Akatsuki se aproximar, mas sentia-se cansada demais para correr ou para lutar. Não cansada fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Se ela tinha que morrer, talvez pudesse ser logo para que aquela dor em seu peito sumisse e ela pudesse finalmente ficar em paz de verdade.

- Ainda estou chateado por você ter me batido sabia? – Comunicou ele parando a sua frente. Sakura olhou para baixo evitando aquele olhar que parecia lhe comer. Seu corpo gritava para que corresse ou ao menos se defendesse mas não queria se mexer. – Quando eu falar com você eu espero uma resposta! – Disse ele aumentando um tom em sua voz colocando uma das mãos no pescoço da jovem. A rosada sentiu o sangue borbulhar quando o ninja aproximou o rosto do seu quase colando seus narizes. Ela precisava se defender, mas não poderia fazer muito com aquele bracelete a impedindo.

Virava o rosto freneticamente em todas as direções buscando se livrar daquele hálito quente que entrava em contato com seu rosto enojando-a por completo. Ela precisava se defender, mas não poderia fazer muito com aquele bracelete a impedindo.

Sentiu os pulsos serem prensados ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto o rosto aproximava-se perigosamente do seu buscando os lábios rosados e macios. Cada terminação nervosa do corpo de Sakura trabalhava arduamente numa maneira de escapar sem ter lutar contra ele, não que fosse covarde, apenas estava incapacitada.

Fechou os olhos com força quando a boca faminta entrou em contato com sua bochecha num leve roçar fazendo-a se arrepiar de repulsa.

- Não vai me beijar garota? – Indagou com um timbre rouco perto do ouvido da rosada. – Aposto que se fosse seu querido Sasuke-kun aqui você estaria gemendo. – Desdenhou com uma risada zombeteira.

- Não! – Gritou para a pergunta e afirmação do shinobi, não beijaria nenhum dos dois. Nem Zetsu, e nem quem tentara mata-la e tentaria novamente.

Tentou empurra-lo para trás com um pouco mais de força, no entanto tudo que conseguiu foi uma mçao sendo enroscada em seus cabelos não permitindo que se afastasse. Chocou-se contra a Kunoichi prensando-se as curvas perfeitamente delineadas do corpo feminino deixando que ela escapasse um gemido de dor quando sentiu as costas voltando a entrar em contato com a parede.

Tomou-lhe os lábios rosados e entre abertos num beijo selvagem. Sakura não correspondia, apenas sentia a língua se invadir urgentemente enquanto uma das mãos acariciava os seios por cima do colete vermelho que esta usava.

Sakura tentou mexer a cabeça para se virar, mas seus cabelos foram segurados com mais força impedindo-a de escapar. Lágrimas formavam-se nos cantos dos orbes jade enquanto com as mãos livres tentava em vão bater no peito do shinobi. As pernas oscilavam freneticamente entre sustentar seu peso e ceder a pressão de cair.

Quando Zetsu por fim separou-se da garota inesperadamente, olhou para a sua direita sentindo um chackra extremamente conhecido e sombrio encarando-o. Sorriu desprezível quando Uchiha Sasuke entrou em seu campo de visão com o Mangekyo Sharingan ativado e o cenho franzido.

O moreno mirou a mão de Zetsu ainda enroscada aos cabelos da rosada que aquela altura estava vermelha e tentando arrumar o zíper do colete que já havia sido aberto revelando a blusa rosa colada que a mesma usava.

- Ora Sasuke, muito oportuno de sua parte chegar bem nesse momento. – Soltou ácido enquanto o shinobi Uchiha aproximava-se dos dois. – Eu estava aqui com Sakura tendo um momento agradável.

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu de canto fechando os olhos. Suspirou e as mãos encontraram os bolsos.

- Agradável? – Ironizou. – Tudo que eu vejo, é que ela esta querendo fugir de você, Zetsu. – Proferiu em tom superior arrancando do outro um muxoxo de indignação.

O Akatsuki afastou-se da kunoichi largando seus cabelos enquanto dava as costas para o casal e seguia pelo corredor escuro dizendo xingamentos e palavras incompreensíveis. A Haruno abaixou a cabeça e encarou o chão cuspindo ainda sentindo-se enojada por lembrar do gosto daquele homem em sua boca.

- Poderia ter facilmente se defendido dele. – Sasuke disse enquanto parava em frente a ela que ainda estava encostada a parede. O mesmo fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, voltaram a negritude de sempre.

- Poderia. – Ia virando-se para voltar pelo mesmo caminho do corredor. Ainda não estava pronta para conversar com o moreno depois das palavras que ouvira de Madara. Não queria dar a Sasuke o prazer por ver sua expressão fragilizada naquele momento.

Sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com força virando-se novamente para os olhos negros frios que pareciam um pouco confusos. Os cabelos de Sasuke estavam pefeitamente bagunçados e escorria pela testa uma gota se suor. Era evidente que ele inda não estava totalmente recuperado de suas feridas. Não conseguiu não admirar a face bonita do rapaz a sua frente, ele estava tão perto... Tão perto como Sakura sempre queria que ele estivesse.

- Se puder me deixar ir Sasuke. – Verbalizou tentando se soltar do aperto de ferro com que o mesmo prendia seu pulso. A sensação de sua pele na dela era boa. Era gelada em sua pele quente.

- Por que não se defendeu? - Indagou com as sobrancelhas perfeitamente franzidas e os olhos muito perto. Medindo cada tom de verde das irís agora avermelhadas de Sakura.

- Não é da sua conta. – Soltou áspera livrando-se do toque do Uchiha.

- Então queria aquele beijo? – O jovem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando a viu ficar corada e lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

Sakura virou-se novamente para continuar quando o moreno lhe puxou novamente pela cintura fazendo com que ela fosse de encontro a seu peito violentamente. Permaneceram naquela posição por alguns segundos enquanto Sakura ainda tentava estabilizar a respiração. Não teve a chance de olhar para cima quando algumas poucas palavras foram proferidas por Sasuke.

_- E esse, você quer?_ – Tomou os lábios da garota antes que essa pudesse responder e continuou a segura-la próxima a ele. Começou com um leve roçar nos lábios ainda avermelhados de Sakura devido ao beijo de Zetsu alguns momentos antes. Sem encontrar resistência alguma a ele, Sasuke aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem para ela.

Suas línguas dançavam. Mais do que uma dança, elas pareciam brigar. Brigar como Sakura e Sakura sempre faziam, mas naquele momento ambos estavam rendidos. A jovem passara tanto tempo se perguntando como deveria ser beijar Sasuke, que a própria sensação em si parecia etérea. Ela sentia como se não tocasse os pés no chão.

Sakura ainda estava um pouco temerosa em relação ao gesto de Sasuke, mas rendeu-se puxando-o pela camisa para perto. Sentiu as costas contra a parede e fechou os olhos.

O moreno não entendia o por que daquele gesto. Ele passara tanto tempo se perguntando o que era aquela sensação de aperto toda vez que a olhava, e mais do que isso o que era aquele calor cada vez que a via tentando se superar e ser mais forte, forte para se manter longe dele. Não sabia dizer o que era aquela sensação desconfortável toda vez que observava aquele maldito bracelete em seu pulso, e mais do que isso a determinação da Haruno em se livrar dele. Mas sabia que se pegara observando de soslaio diversas vezes aqueles lábios rosados e convidativos. Aquela áura de fogo que pairava sobre ela, e o cheiro de cerejeiras soprando de seu cabelo.

Havia se sentido estranhamente desconfortável quando viu a sua ex companheira de time nos braços de outro, ainda mais sendo outro que ele não suportava a presença. Ainda mais que Sakura não havia feito sequer menção de tentar se afastar de Zetsu. Mas ela também não estava tentando se afastar de seus braços.

Ele havia tentado matá-la pelo amor de deus, o que ela estava fazendo beijando-o daquela forma tão... Desesperada? Parecia que nunca havia beijado ninguém, apesar de ter saído diversas vezes com shinobis da folha, ou médicos do hospital onde tinha o cargo de chefe quando percebera que sua ilusão infantil de primeiro beijo com Sasuke jamais aconteceria. Mas agora era diferente. Ela se sentia como um fio desencapado caindo diretamente em uma bacia de água.

Uma das mãos estava devidamente enroscada a cintura fina para que Sakura não se afastasse, enquanto a outra estava pousada sobre a face corada da kunoichi. Não entendia por que a urgência em te-la perto, por que não queria que ela fosse para longe. Ele queria tocá-la, queria sentí-la, queria tê-la so pra si, porque ali, naquele momento, sentia que não havia local mais seguro para Sakura ficar, do que em seus braços. Mas Sasuke era a escuridão. E quando Sakura tocou os cabelos em sua nuca levemente soltando um pequeno gemido de prazer, Sasuke pareceu acordar. E imediatamente estancou em seu lugar.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou empurrando-o um pouco quando o jovem simplesmente se afastou alguns centimetros. Havia recobrado um pouco da sanidade que parecia ter abandonado-a. Ele havia tentado mata-la. Ele a enganara. E ele tentaria de novo.

O Uchiha encarou o chão e ainda encontrava-se ofegante quando fechou os orbes e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros bagunçando-os um pouco mais. Uma das mãos estava encostada a parede enquanto a outra voltou a cintura da garota.

_**Tudo o que ele havia lutado para manter dentro de si, agora estava indo por terra.**_

Sakura estava entre os braços de Sasuke ainda fitando o rosto dele. Ele parecia sentir.. Dor? Arrependimento? Uma das mãos enluvadas abandonou a camisa dele para pousar no rosto do shinobi, e a outra em sua nuca. Franziu o cenho quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais puxando-a para perto, não em um beijo, mas abraçando-a enterrando o rosto nas madeixas curtas que tinham um cheiro de cerejeiras que invadiam suas narinas. Não entendia porque a estava abraçando. Mas queria proteger Sakura de qualquer coisa. Ela era tao pura, tão pura que seria injusto tirar sua vida como se não fosse nada.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..

Sentiu os orbes verdes arderem. Queria chorar e gritar com ele perguntando o por que daquele beijo, ele estava brincando com ela novamente? Testando-a? Distraindo-a para que depois lhe aplicasse um golpe fatal? Não tinha força alguma para perguntar, talvez não quisesse saber a resposta para não se decepcionar novamente. Estava cansada de sofrer toda vez que algo acontecia.

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou passando as mãos pelas costas talhadas do rapaz apertando sua camisa branca entre os dedos finos enluvados. Deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto angelical. – Por que faz isso? Por que...

Sabia que não obteria uma resposta, não esperava por uma afinal. Sasuke continuou abraçado a ela. Não fazia ideia do que dizer. Sentia-se tão fraco! Nunca havia passado por sua mente que estaria em um momento como aquele. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Ele nunca amou Sakura, nunca amaria. Não poderia fazer isso.

Para que criar laços que poderiam se perder em menos de um segundo? Para que ficar remoendo sentimentos se ela lhe fosse arrancada sem ter se preparado como ocorrera com sua família? Por que amar alguém que poderia acabar com seus planos? E mais do que isso, por que amar alguém que talvez fosse obrigado a tirar a vida depois?

Diversas perguntas rodavam por sua mente anuviada. Mas uma resposta era certeza, não merecia o carinho, e muito menos o amor de Sakura.

Afastou-se dela com esses pensamentos olhando uma última vez nos olhos jasmin como estivesse pedindo desculpas silenciosamente. E a passos rápidos acabou se distanciando pelo corredor. Queria estar longe dela o mais rápido possível para não ter que olhar aqueles orbes verdes implorativos e chorosos mais uma vez. Já havia cansado de faze-la derrubar lágrimas e lágrimas. Estava cansado de não entender os próprios sentimentos conflituosos em relação a garota.

- Devia parar de fazer isso Sasuke, você não entende! – Gritou para o corredor vazio.

A voz pareceu morrer enquanto ia passeando pelo subterrâneo infiltrando-se em cada sombra do corredor. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e contraiu as pálpebras com força querendo se livrar das malditas lágrimas que insistiam em ser mais fortes do que ela, e lhe saltavam com feracidade dos olhos esverdeados.

Deslizou até o chão e encostou a testa nos joelhos abraçando-os em posição fetal. Seu corpo tremia com os soluços violentos que escapavam dos lábios rosados.

Não entenderia jamais Sasuke. Desde pequena, apenas correndo atrás dele.. Pensando apenas nele.. Esquecendo-se de sua própria vida, ou melhor, dedicando-a a ele. Quem nunca lhe dirigira palavras gentis. E podia contar nos dedos os gestos no mínimo sentimentais que ele tivera em todos os anos que se conheciam.

Mas preferia lembrar-se apenas de três. De quando ele recebeu a mordida de Orochimaru, caindo no chão enquanto segurava fortemente a sua mão não permitindo que ela se soltasse. De quando ele acordou parecendo possuído perguntando quem a havia machucado, e se vingou por ela. E principalmente de quando ele se foi deixando apenas palavras de agradecimento verdadeiras.

"Obrigado"..

E ele tentara mata-la. Aquilo sim era a sua memória mais nítida que jamais abandonaria sua mente. Sasuke-kun ia mata-la por sua vontade caso Kakashi-sensei não tivesse aparecido a tempo. E ele a havia beijado. Porque demônios ele a beijou trazendo a tona todos os sentimentos doloridos que ela tanto lutou para reprimir? Que tipo de jogo ele queria com ela? Não queria se machucar novamente, não queria ceder ao encantamento que o Uchiha parecia ter.

Choro. O rosto vermelho se desfalecia a cada segundo que passava. A agonia profunda pulsava sob sua pele lembrando-a a toda batida de coração que ele estava ali, habitando no mesmo mundo. Andando por onde ela deixava seus rastros.

Dor. Sentia-se totalmente perdida. O que ele queria dela? Vê-la sofrer? Vê-la chorar? Vê-la se acabar em suas lágrimas e amor acorrentado? Queria Sasuke faze-la trair sua vila e seus amigos para seguir com ele?

Correntes. Sentia-se atada a ele de uma forma vil e doentia. Gritava desesperada em seu interior a razão que tentava em vão faze-la entender que Sasuke apenas a faria mal assim como todos os anos em que estava procurando-o, amando-o, necessitando-o.

Levantou-se limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e correu na direção oposta na qual Sasuke havia ido.

Tentava ser rápida aproveitando o momento de distração entre qualquer ninja naquele local. As botas estalavam no piso enquanto sua sobra se ocultava em cada penumbra oferecida pelo esconderijo. Os olhos ainda vermelhos não vertiam mais lágrimas. Haviam secado.

Parou em uma esquina e observou os dois lados. Nada. As chamas que davam alguns pontos de luz aos corredores subterrâneos eram apagadas uma a uma deixando o ambiente mórbido.

Ouviu passos vindos da direção na qual ela seguia, e rapidamente adentrou uma das inúmeras portas. Relaxou quando ouviu a voz de Karin que praguejava baixo devido a luz que faltava ali, e saiu do quarto continuando seu caminho até passar pela garota.

- Karin.- Murmurou sem muita vontade. Não era novidade que a garota não a suportava, Karin sempre alegava que Sakura não tinha o direito de roubar Sasuke dela.

- Haruno. – Olhou a garota de cima a baixo e sorriu mexendo nos cabelos. – Esta procurando Sasuke-kun? – O sorriso antes pequeno foi se alargando quando viu os olhos esmeraldas molharem-se . – Aposto que ele te deu um fora e correu com medo dessa sua cara feia. – Apertou os lábios tentando reprimir a risada sem sucesso, até que uma presença irritante atrás de si a fez se silenciar e observar o rapaz.

- Karin, sendo idiota como sempre. – Encostou-se a ruiva passando um dos braços por seus ombros. – Olá Sakura-chan . – Sorriu mostrando os dentes reluzentes ao observar a garota de cabeça baixa. – Seja lá o que essa besta tenha falado para você, não ligue, é só ciúmes por que ela sabe que o querido Sasuke-kun – Olhou para Karin que revirou os olhos. – Prefere você.

- Suigetsu. – Rosnou desvencilhando-se do braço masculino e saiu irritada marchando pelo corredor deixando os dois ali parados.

- É sério Sakura-chan, sei que ele te prefere a essa aí. – Apontou para a ruiva que ainda ia escuridão a dentro.

Sakura deu uma risada baixa e levantou os olhos sorrindo para o azulado.

- Obrigada Suigetsu. – Deu passagem para o ninja ir atrás da jovem e continuou andando sem rumo até parar em frente a porta que um dia fora seu antigo quarto.

Encostou-se a porta apoiando a testa, e as duas mãos repousavam pousadas na madeira. Voltou a soluçar algumas vezes, mas por fim tomou coragem para adentrar a escuridão.

Deu alguns passos na negritude e sentou-se em sua cama apoiando os joelhos na beirada e enterrando o rosto neles molhando-os com seu choro que não se calava. Fungou duas vezes quando ouviu um ruído da outra extremidade do aposento e se virou na direção da voz.

- Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Não tenho nem desculpas para dizer pela demora.. Gente estou tendo um sério problema com criatividade em relação a fic na hora de escrever, juro para vocês.. Tem uma outra fic que eu escrevo (Antes do Amanhecer) que eu quero TANTO terminar, para poder transformar ela em SasuSaku, mas meu bloqueio esta me impedindo.. Que raiva!<strong>

**Enfim, o tão esperado beijo... E como vocês podem perceber que eu estou frustrada, a cena não saiu NADA do jeito que eu queria.. Eu queria tanto algo carregado de sentimentos e nÃo consegui chegar la :/ Mas enfim.. Espero que vocês tenham gostado pelo menos um pouco!**

**E eu vou tentar não demorar tanto com os próximos capítulos :/**

**Beijos! **


End file.
